You're Gonna Be A Star
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Kurt and Scott are missing. The entire Xavier Institute search for them, and find theselves thrust into the fight of their lives. The end is near. Hints of both KURTTY and JOTT. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, so I hope no one minds another X-Men: Evolution story coming out of me. I keep getting these ideas and they won't go away. So herein lies a story that is pretty AU, but it involves a cool villain. Or at least, one that I always liked. There's no time frame for this one. Hm. . .should I put a little romance in some later chapters? Read on, and then please read my notes at the end. I might have a question for you.  
  
Oh, yes, and thank you to everyone who read/reviewed "You Can't Always Get What You Want." Those were some great reviews, pals 'o mine!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
He twisted his body in the air, his head whipping around, and his eyes closed. His tail whipped around in the air, and he formed his body into a gentle dive, his back arching into the air. With his eyes still shut, Kurt moved his hands in front of his body, feeling his hair whipping back from his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw the earth was still far below him. Kurt smiled. He turned over in the air quickly, looking at his legs. They were tied together. Grinning, Kurt executed a series of flips, moving gracefully through the air. Reaching up, he untied his legs, arching his back backwards, folding in on his stomach. Turning over he untied his feet, and fell gracefully on towards the earth. Kurt turned back around, looking for the parachute that he knew would be falling through the air somewhere behind him. It wasn't there. The grin falling from his face, he flipped over on his back, looking for the backpack somewhere in the air. It still wasn't there. Kurt flipped back over, looking at how close the earth was now.  
  
"Oh, no." Kurt thought.  
  
Kurt twisted around in midair, looking everywhere for the parachute that should have been falling right behind him. It was nowhere in sight. He thought quickly, wondering what he was going to do. Could he 'port? No. That wouldn't work at all. He could imagine it now. He could 'port right to the ground and end up splattered all over it. He'd move at the same speed he was moving at now if he teleported straight to the ground. He had nothing on him to slow himself down. There was nothing that he could do!  
  
Kurt really began to panic, looking around for any type of assistance at all. No parachute, no teammates. . .nothing. He swallowed, knowing that he was going to die. The ground was rushing up at him, and there was nothing that he could do. He would be dead in twenty seconds. Then a thought occurred to him. He teleported upward. He appeared a couple of yards upwards from where he had been, and he was still falling, but he could feel the difference in the speed of his falling. He had slowed down, at least a little bit! He teleported upward again. When he reappeared, he realized he had slowed down even more. He teleported over, and over, and over again, until he was about twenty feet above the ground. He knew he was risking a broken leg, but there was nothing else that he could do. Preparing himself for the shock, he teleported to the ground. Once there, he crumpled to the floor, trying to roll over on his side.  
  
His gambit paid off, and he rolled over, relatively uninjured.  
  
He laid there, breathing hard for a couple of moments before opening his eyes. He rolled over, clutching his stomach, and looked at his surroundings. Where was he? This wasn't the mansion. The training session had been a fairly simple one. Jump out of an airplane hundreds upon hundreds of feet over the mansion, completely tied up, escape your bounds, grab the parachute that was thrown after you, use it, and land safely within the targeted drop zone. Simple enough, Kurt had thought. Now he didn't know where he was. It certainly wasn't the mansion. He was in the middle of a clearing, completely surrounded by a forest of dead trees.  
  
Kurt tried to get up, but the pain of impact was still too much for him to bear. So, instead, he chose to stay lying down, hoping that someone would find him soon.  
  
"But. . .how could I haff ended up here?" Kurt wondered aloud. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Ze teleporting? Could zat haff done it? I did teleport blindly, but it vas zrough open air, straight upvard."  
  
Kurt strained his ears to listen for the other X-Men. He knew that Scott, Kitty, and Bobby were supposed to jump after him. Why hadn't he seen them at all?  
  
"Damn! Vhere am I?" Kurt shouted, hearing his voice echo through the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Bobby spun around in the air, his feet pointed straight down towards the mansion. He loved this. He felt as if he were flying. Bobby loved what using his powers felt like. It was like a nice, cool chill that moved from his body. Ice didn't just suddenly appear at his fingertips. It. . .it almost felt as if it came from his heart. He would concentrate, and then feel a chill rising from his heart to encircle his body. When he had explained this to Kurt once, Kurt had teased him, calling him "cold- hearted." Bobby had to admit it was a pretty good joke, but he wished that someone knew what he was talking about. Anyhow, even the feeling he got using his powers wasn't like freefalling. That wonderful feeling of wind rushing past you. During training sessions like this, Bobby felt jealous of Storm and Jean. They could fly without having to jump out of an airplane, tied up like some type of experiment. Bobby had gotten out of his rope easy enough. He simply froze it into ice, and then broke it apart.  
  
Flipping over so that he was racing down face first, he saw Kurt. If it had been possible to laugh at that moment, Bobby would have. Kurt must have gotten out of the rope tied around his hands pretty fast. Now the blue elf looked as if he were enjoying himself more than Bobby was. His acrobat training served him well, and Kurt looked as if he were in some type of graceful, beautiful ballet taking place in Heaven. Bobby watched as Kurt bent backward to untie his leg bindings, and then he suddenly disappeared. It was strange though. There was no smoke when Kurt disappeared. Just white light.  
  
"Huh?" Bobby thought.  
  
Bobby watched for Kurt to reappear next to him, on top of him, below him. Anywhere. But he couldn't see Kurt at all. All Bobby could see was his parachute, Kitty, and Scott, all in free-fall above him. He spread his body out, causing himself to slow down, and caught his parachute. After strapping it on, he looked for Kurt again. Kurt was still nowhere to be seen. He looked back at the earth, and saw how frighteningly close it was, and pulled his 'chute cord. He felt his body jerk up, and that wonderful feeling of flying was gone. Now he felt clumsy again, and did his best to land inside the target drop zone. Loosening his knees, he touched the ground and rolled over. Scott touched down next to him as he was untangling himself from the parachute, and Kitty touched down further away, missing the target.  
  
"Uh! I, like, hate this! I'm never gonna be jumping out of an airplane anyway!" Kitty screamed, trying desperately to free herself from the cords that she had become entangled in. She finally gave up and phased her way out.  
  
"You never know, Half Pint." Logan said, walking up to them. "You never know what will come up in a fight. What if you could have done this when you and the Elf got trapped on that plane up to Canada with me?"  
  
"Well, let's see. . .you would have been alone, and become a crazy, psycho killer for that guy to experiment on!" Kitty said, rounding on Logan.  
  
Logan seemed to think it over for a moment.  
  
"Hm. Good point." He said, walking off again. "Training session is over."  
  
Ororo walked up to the teenagers, a smile on her face.  
  
"Well done. All of you. Kitten, you may have to go through this training session again. You landed outside of the target drop zone. When would you. . .?"  
  
"Storm, I'm never doing this again! I almost totally threw up this time!"  
  
Ororo seemed about to say something back to Kitty, but was caught off guard. She counted the number of teens. One, two, three. . .where was Kurt.  
  
"Who was the first to jump?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Kurt." Scott said. "Where is he? Eating?"  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't seen him touch down yet." Ororo said.  
  
Kitty froze, looking around the grounds.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen him? Where is he?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"He should be here. He's never missed the targeted zone before." Ororo said, looking into the sky.  
  
"Wait a minute! I saw him! He teleported somewhere!" Bobby said, although he knew that wasn't quite right. He came over to join the group.  
  
"What do you mean he teleported somewhere?" Kitty asked, rounding on him.  
  
Bobby gulped. For a short, goofy valley girl, she sure could look threatening.  
  
"Um, I saw him. After he got his leg bindings off, he teleported away. Or, well, he disappeared." Bobby said, turning once again to face Ororo.  
  
"I think we'd better comb the area." Scott said, looking around in every direction. "I didn't see him land. I had figured that he had already landed by the time I pulled my cord."  
  
"Scott is right. We'd better have a look around." Ororo said. "Or rather, you three look. I'm going to contact the Professor, and ask him for his help."  
  
Kitty was already running off in one direction, calling out Kurt's name. Bobby and Scott also separated, looking for Kurt in different directions. Ororo took to the sky, flying back to the mansion. Once at the front door, she landed, and walked into the front. On her way up to the Professor's office, she ran into Amara and Rahne.  
  
"Have you two seen Kurt?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Nope." Rahne said. "At least, not since breakfast."  
  
"And you?" Ororo asked, turning round as she passed the girls.  
  
"No, I haven't." Amara said.  
  
The two girls went along on their own way, Ororo practically running up the stairs to Xavier's office. Once outside the door, she knocked gently before entering.  
  
"Please, enter." Xavier's voice said.  
  
Ororo entered, striding into the room towards his desk.  
  
"How can I help you, Ororo?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Charles, we seem to be missing Kurt after his training session. Bobby said that he witnessed Kurt teleporting away. We don't seem to know where he is. Can you scan the grounds for him?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Certainly." Xavier said, closing his eyes.  
  
Xavier reached out with his mind, and a very clear picture of the grounds appeared inside of his head. He quickly raced through the mansion, seeing what the other mutants were doing. He saw everyone inside of the mansion, but Kurt wasn't there. Reaching further, Xavier now envisioned the grounds of the Institute. He saw Kitty phasing through trees in the forest, calling for Kurt. Bobby was walking around the gardens, doing much the same. And Scott. . .Scott ended up not being that far from Kitty, also trudging through the forest. Xavier couldn't feel Kurt, couldn't find him. He even extended his reach to most of Bayville while looking for Kurt, yet still couldn't find him.  
  
"Ororo, I'm not sure where Kurt is. He doesn't even seem to be in Bayville." Xavier said, opening his eyes. Ororo saw the look of alarm that had come over him. "I shall continue this search with Cerebro."  
  
With that, Xavier wheeled himself out from under his desk and towards the door, Ororo following him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Scott sat down on the ground, tired. He hadn't had a chance to rest since he had woken up this morning, and though he was very worried about Kurt, he needed to sit down for a few moments. He picked up a twig, and began breaking it into little pieces. He could hear Kitty in the distance, calling Kurt's name. She must have had no luck either. Scott was just about to stand back up and start looking for Kurt or call Xavier when it happened. He looked at his hand, and it looked as if it were glowing with a white light.  
  
"What in the hell?" he thought, and then watched as the white light quickly moved up his arm.  
  
Now the light was encircling his shoulders. Scott tried to brush it off, but it just seemed to move over him faster. He stood up, and realized that this white light surrounded his entire body, and it had taken mere seconds. The ground beneath Scott flared brightly, and then he dropped through it, into nothingness. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kurt finally found the strength to stand up. He felt dizzy, and he felt as if someone had hit his face with a sledgehammer, but he was okay. Grunting, he limped to one side of the clearing. He knew that he would have to figure out where he was. He wished that he wasn't so weak, and that he could teleport, but he had used up all of his energy teleporting so many times so that others wouldn't have to scrape him off of the ground with a spatula.  
  
"Let's see. No sign of Kitty. No sign of Bobby. No sign of Scott. Ororo and Logan aren't around. And vhy is it so dark?" Kurt said aloud, and could almost swear he heard laughter in the distance.  
  
He wheeled around, trying to face the direction that he had heard the laughter come from, but it had seemed to come from everywhere. And it had seemed really, very far off. Relaxing, Kurt rested his hand against one of the trees. And then he promptly pulled it away. Kurt turned to face the tree, and reached out to touch it again. There was something horribly wrong with it. It didn't feel. . .real. It felt fake. Looking around, he thought the entire scene looked fake.  
  
"Vait a minute. Somezing is very wrong here." He said, and then heard a noise like many people clapping.  
  
Wheeling around again, he took in every little bit of his surroundings. It was all fake. Everything. It had to be. It looked as if he were on the set of a horror movie. Falling down to the ground, even the grass and leaves felt fake. He clawed the grass away, the sound of clapping becoming louder and louder, until he was left with. . .metal? The grass was growing out of metal? Kurt hit the ground, and a resounding "bong" could be heard, as could what sounded to be tumultuous clapping.  
  
"Who's out zhere?!? Vhere are you? Vhere am I? Vhere are mein friends?" Kurt screamed.  
  
At that moment, a white light appeared in the air above the trees. Kurt looked up at it, fascinated. He slowly moved towards it. It was beautiful. The white light moved like liquid, as it were boiling, or rolling like waves. He had never seen anything like it. Then a solid shape formed inside of it, and a person materialized. That person fell to the ground, and didn't move. The light disappeared, and all that was left was a body on the ground.  
  
Kurt limped over to the body, and found himself looking into the face of Scott Summers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Xavier was deeply troubled. As a matter of fact, he was more than deeply troubled. He was scared. More scared than he could remember having been. Ororo was walking next to him, also scared. This was the first time that they had run across any problem like this one. Kurt was nowhere to be found. Cerebro didn't find him. That is to say, Cerebro couldn't find him. Which would mean that Kurt would have to be dead, or somewhere else other than Earth.  
  
"Bobby, please meet me in my office." Xavier said, wheeling into his office and finding Kitty and Bobby there waiting for him.  
  
"Already here, Boss." Bobby said.  
  
"Good. Now, Bobby, tell me exactly what you saw." Xavier said.  
  
"Well, I saw Kurt double over to undo his binds, and then he teleported." Bobby said.  
  
"You're certain that he teleported?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well. . .no." Bobby said, looking confused. "It was kinda weird. There was no smoke. Just a white light, and then he was gone. But it happened fast, so I thought he was teleporting."  
  
"And Kitty. . .you and Bobby found nothing?" Xavier asked.  
  
"No, sir." Kitty said, shaking her head sadly. "What did Cerebro find?"  
  
"It found nothing." Xavier said.  
  
"What do you mean it found nothing?" Kitty asked, panicking again  
  
Bobby began to panic as well..  
  
"Children, please. We're working on it." Ororo said. "Where's Scott?"  
  
"I guess he's, like, still out there somewhere looking for Kurt." Kitty said.  
  
Xavier turned his head to the side for a moment, his brow furrowed. Then, closing his eyes, he sighed.  
  
"No. No he is not." Xavier said, a familiar feeling making his stomach tighten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Scott! Scott! Vake up!" Kurt yelled, cradling Scott's head and slapping him in the face.  
  
Scott hadn't woken up yet, but Kurt could still feel his pulse. It was scaring Kurt pretty badly. He had continued to hear laughter and cheering in the far distance, and it had seemed to double when Scott came. Now Scott wasn't waking up. Slapping him really hard in the face, Kurt screamed his name. And, finally, Scott's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Have you been beating the shit out of me?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said, hugging his friend out of happiness of no longer being alone.  
  
Scott sat up, immediately regretting it. He put his hand to his head, and rubbed his temples, trying to fight off the headache that he was sure was coming. Then he looked at Kurt, and his eyes widened. Scott suddenly remembered why he had been out in the woods.  
  
"Hey! Everyone's looking for you!" Scott said. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, Scott, but wherever it is, it's terrible." Kurt said. "Everyzing is fake. Ze grass. Ze trees. Even ze sky looks fake, no? And zhere's laughter and clapping almost all of ze time. It's getting darker, and I'm really scared."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. We'll figure this out." Scott said, standing up.  
  
"No, Scott. Ve von't. You don't seem to understand somezing." Kurt said.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, turning around. Kurt was silent for a moment, gesturing to the woods. Scott got a good look at them for the first time. It was really creepy. He was in the middle of a clearing, which was in the middle of what looked like a very large, dead forest. It was horror movie material. Darkness was settling in, and they had no light. No light at all.  
  
"Wonderful." Scott said.  
  
"Oh, it gets better." Kurt said, slapping himself in the face.  
  
"What did you do that. . .?" Scott began.  
  
"Listen!" Kurt hissed.  
  
Scott listened, and couldn't hear anything. Looking at Kurt, Kurt pointed to his ears. Now Scott really strained, and this time he heard. . .could that be laughter? It sounded like laughter. It sounded like a lot of laughter.  
  
"Somebody's laughing." Scott said.  
  
"A lot of somebodies." Kurt said, stepping next to his friend.  
  
This time, Scott slapped himself in the face, and listened as laughter came again. This time bigger. Scott strained as hard as he could to try to tell where the sound was coming from, but he couldn't. It seemed to come from all around him.  
  
"Now look at zis." Kurt said, rubbing the ground with his foot. Scott looked down and saw metal after Kurt rubbed the grass away.  
  
"Something's really wrong here." Scott said.  
  
"You're telling me?" Kurt asked.  
  
As they stood there, a shriek came out of the forest. It was like nothing that they had ever heard before, and it froze their blood. Then came the sound of trees cracking, trees falling. Something was coming through the woods, towards them. Whatever it was, it issued another shriek. It sounded. . .hungry. Kurt and Scott moved closer together. Scott's hand moved up to his visor, and Kurt kept his hands on Scott's shoulder, in the vain hope of teleporting if the danger was too much for Scott to handle.  
  
The clapping grew louder and louder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Okay, so there's the first chapter. I wrote it in an hour. Nice, huh? Can anyone guess where this is leading? Probably not, but I'm involving one of my favorite villains of all time. Anyhow, I guess that there's not much else to say with the exception of that I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh! And what do you guys and gals think? Should I add a little romance in here? I guess that I'll see. Anyhow. . .  
  
Later. 


	2. Within the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property. I also do not own the energy bar commonly referred to as a Power Bar.  
  
Notes: Wow. Those were some great reviews! I'm not going to flat out tell you if anyone was right about who the villain is. If you're a fan of the comics, then you'll probably know by the end of this chapter. I kinda give it away, but in a covert, sneaky like style. I'm like that. Yup. And as for the romance aspect, I think that if I put any in, it won't be big. Everything else I've written in romance. Anyhow, back to the responses for the reviews. Let's see. . .  
  
RedLion2: No, that's not the Wendigo coming. I'm afraid that the villain is someone so much more than that. Thanks for reading.  
  
JDH3: Good point. Where would Kurt be without a little romance?  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: You may figure it out this chapter, but only if you've read a lot of the comics.  
  
The Scribe3: I promise that Bobby and Kitty will appear much more, probably in later chapters. They'll continue to make appearances until then, though.  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: Wow. What a review. I don't think that I've ever received one that long before. Thank you, for everything you said. Yeah, the forest in my mind looks very Lovecraftian, but that's just my image of it. It's not lifted from Lovecraft. Um, I don't even know what else to say. Thanks for that wonderful review, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Electric Russian: I'm still not certain about the romance aspect of this story, but I'm sorry, I don't think it'll be a Kurt/Jubilee story. I'm just still not sure about that pairing. Anyhow, glad you liked it, and you are not a curse!  
  
If I didn't mention you here, I apologize, but it's 4am here in Orlando, and I'm really tired. But thanks for reviewing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Scott turned around, trying to tell from what direction the shriek had come. The clapping was drowning out any hope of that ever happening. It seemed that the two wouldn't know what was coming towards them until it was almost upon them. Scott walked into the center of the clearing, Kurt hanging onto his shoulders. Scott turned to the direction from which he believed the shriek came from, and continued to watch for signs of movement in the forest.  
  
Kurt cursed himself for not having eaten a larger breakfast. Not that it would have mattered. He actually had eaten a large breakfast. It was all of the teleporting that he had done when he arrived here that had made him burn through all of the calories he had eaten that morning. He wished that he had anything on him that would sustain him or even give him enough energy for one 'port, just in case Scott couldn't handle whatever was coming for them.  
  
Scott turned around, and immediately, both he and Kurt fell to the ground.  
  
"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked, the forest issuing another shriek behind him.  
  
"I tripped over. . .this." Scott said, pointing to a box.  
  
"Scott, I've been here for an hour. I haven't seen zat here." Kurt said, nervously picking up the box.  
  
"Do you really think that we should open it?" Scott asked, looking as curious as Kurt, and then quickly back up at the forest.  
  
"Vell, razzer ve should or not, I'm going to." Kurt said, tearing the box open.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked, standing up and turning in circles, hand ready at his visor.  
  
"I can't believe it." Kurt said, looking wide-eyed at the contents.  
  
"What is it, Kurt?" Scott asked impatiently.  
  
"Powerbars." Kurt said, extremely happy all of a sudden.  
  
"Powerbars? Energy food?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jah!" Kurt said, ripping open one after another, shoving them into his mouth. "Zank Gott. Now I can get us out of here if zings get too bad."  
  
"Well, then. That was handy." Scott said. "Are you sure you should be eating those? We have no idea how they got there, or who could have put them there."  
  
Kurt's answer was lost when he shoved the fourth bar into his mouth.  
  
"Great." Scott said.  
  
A shriek came out of the forest at the edge of the clearing. Scott turned to his right and shot a beam in the general direction. It was so forceful that three trees were knocked off of their bases by it. Kurt immediately stood up behind Scott, putting his hand on his shoulder while shoving down as many energy bars as he could. Scott turned around, shooting in a couple of different directions. Each beam would knock at least one tree down, and the two teens could see how hollow they were, built on a frame of metal. Another shriek came out of the forest, even closer this time. Scott turned around and shot in every direction. The sound of clapping was almost deafening. Then came the sound of the footsteps, as if something was galloping towards them. With a leap, the shrieking thing landed in the clearing, about a hundred yards away from Scott and Kurt.  
  
It was large, about the size of an elephant. It was lean, though, and looked as if it were built for speed. Its eyes were yellow, and three large horns were growing out of its head. Two large, tusk-like teeth were growing from its lower jaw, giving it a fierce appearance. It ran on all fours, and had powerful looking hindquarters. It could obviously jump very high, and run very fast. It had claws on all four feet, and when it shrieked at them there, its large tongue scraped across the ground. It pawed at them, making the ground shake, and metal whine when it dragged its claws against the ground.  
  
"Holy shit." Scott said, and then shot it. The force of the beam knocked it onto its side.  
  
"Good going, Scott." Kurt said, watching it stand back up. "But I zink you really pissed it off."  
  
Kurt teleported them right before the thing's claws ripped apart the earth where they had been standing. Kurt and Scott reappeared on the other edge of the clearing, Scott shooting it again, with a higher force beam this time. The thing easily dodged it. It jumped, rolling over, and turned to face Kurt and Scott again. Roaring, it charged at them. The years of training kicked in, and the two teenagers stood to face their opponent.  
  
"Get ready Kurt." Scott yelled above the roar.  
  
"Ready!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Scott ripped his visor off of his face. Kurt held onto one of Scott's shoulders with his left hand, and put his right hand on Scott's neck. Scott opened his eyes, and the full brunt of his mutant power was unleashed upon the thing. It rolled to the side, it's speed strange for a being so big. Kurt teleported to the thing's right, directing Scott's head with his right hand.  
  
"Open!" Kurt screamed.  
  
Shrieking, the thing scooted back with its four legs, the ground directly in front of it torn apart by Scott's beams.  
  
"It's moving avay!" Kurt yelled. The applause was going wild. People were cheering.  
  
The thing, the Shrieker, cast a sidelong glance at them, before jumping a safe distance away. Once it was about twenty yards away, it began to circle them, like a shark before rushing in to kill it's prey. Kurt guided Scott in a circle, staying directly opposite of the beast. It roared. Scott opened his eyes. The Shrieker jumped out of the way. Kurt couldn't believe how fast it was. It could almost give Pietro a run for his money. Literally.  
  
"What's happening?" Scott asked. "Is it still here?"  
  
"Oh, jah. It's circling us." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt, let it rush us. When it's too close to do anything but die, I'll open my eyes." Scott said.  
  
Kurt gulped.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe it'll just give up." Kurt said A chorus of "boo's" could be heard.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure, Kurt. Let it rush us. I'll take care of it. In case I don't, just 'port us the hell out of here." Scott said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that, Kurt stopped moving. So did the Shrieker. It turned to face them, moving its head into the air. It took a long, deep sniff, and then froze. Suddenly, it reared back on it's hind legs and lunged forward. Galloping at the teens, it opened its mouth. Kurt could see row upon row of sharp, vicious teeth rushing to meet them, and he closed his eyes before remembering that he had to signal Scott. Facing every fear he had ever seen in all of his nightmares, he forced his eyes open, and watched it run at them. When it was less than ten feet away, Kurt knew that the time had come.  
  
"NOW!" He screamed.  
  
Scott opened his eyes, and the force of the beam hitting the creature tore it apart. Flesh left bone, and bones broke. It was as if a rabbit had rushed head on into a moving semi-truck. Scott's power, which was akin to a concusive force, tore its flesh from its body, and broke every bone, sending the remains into the forest behind it. Kurt fell to the ground behind Scott, breathing as if he had just ran a marathon in one minute. Scott stood still, cocking his head to listen for what had happened.  
  
"Is it gone? Kurt! Is it gone?" he screamed to be heard above the wild applause.  
  
"Um. . .jah. I guess you could say zat." Kurt said.  
  
"WHO'S CLAPPING? WHO IS THAT?!? SHOW YOURSELVES!" Scott screamed.  
  
Kurt stood up, whipping his head back and forth, looking for any sign of life above the noise.  
  
None could be found.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Charles Xavier sat in his office, his head in his hands. How could this happen? Who were they facing? Who could completely wipe the existence of two of his charges clean off of the Earth without his knowing. Why hadn't Kurt and Scott called out to him? What was going to happen to the rest of the mutants in the Institute? Had someone marked them for death? All of these questions and more ran through his head, and he hated himself for not having the answers. What should he tell the families of those who were. . .dead?  
  
But were Scott and Kurt truly dead? He had no way to know. All he knew was that Cerebro couldn't detect them on the planet? Could they be somewhere else?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
To Kitty, it seemed as if Kurt and Scott had been gone for years. She hadn't left her room since Xavier had told them that he couldn't find them on Cerebro. That had to mean that they were dead. Right? Cerebro could detect anyone on the planet. How could it not find Kurt and Scott. . .if they were alive? Kitty burst into tears at the thought of her best friend being dead. It couldn't happen! Kurt wouldn't let it. Would he?  
  
There was a knock at her door, and she dried her eyes against her pillow, hoping for news of her friends.  
  
"Come in." She said.  
  
The door opened, revealing Bobby. Kitty felt the slight bit of hope within her go away, and she felt like bawling again.  
  
"Hey, Kitty. How are you?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Pretty bad, I guess." She said, sadly laughing at her own joke.  
  
"Yeah. I figured. Listen, I don't think that Kurt and Scott are dead." Bobby said.  
  
At the mention of her friends' mortality, Kitty began to cry silently again. She turned away from Bobby, who, like Kurt, could never stand the sight of a woman crying.  
  
"Hey! Hey, it's gonna be okay. Seriously, Kit. It'll be fine. We'll find them." Bobby said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Bobby, where could they be? Why do you think that they're still alive if the Professor can't find them?"  
  
Bobby paused for a moment, not really knowing how to put into words his feelings, without sounding foolish.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure really. I just think, well, I think of you guys like family. And I just don't. . .fell. . .like they're dead. I think that they're lost somewhere." Bobby said.  
  
"How can we find them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said, shaking his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kurt sat down, looking at the box. There were fifteen energy bars left. Kurt was tired, but he still had the ability to teleport. He thought it would be better to leave the rest for now, just incase he needed the calories later. Yawning, he sat down on the ground. Scott had found his visor with the help of Kurt, and after cleaning off the disgusting remains of the creature that had splattered all over them, he had put them back on. Now he was walking around the circumference of the clearing, trying to get a feeling for where the two of them could be.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, mein friend. Ve're not on Earz." Kurt said, watching Scott circle around.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Scott asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Vell, you see, I haff an A in biology. I haff a small interest in science. And in all of mein reading, in all of mein studying, I haff never, EVER, seen anyzing like zat in any book." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. What in the hell was that thing?" Scott asked.  
  
"Ugly. And mean." Kurt sighed, lying down on the ground.  
  
"Okay, get up." Scott said.  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt yawned.  
  
"We're getting out of here." Scott said.  
  
Kurt bolted upright.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"Through this forest."  
  
"Okay, number one, ve should stay here, because zis is vhere ve. . .I guess "showed up." If anyone is looking for us, ze best chances of us being found are not to leave."  
  
"Is there a "number two" following that?" Scott asked, turning to face Kurt.  
  
"Jah! News flash, Scott! Zat zing came out of ze forest! Did it ever occur to you zat vhere's zhere is one, zhere are probably more?" Kurt asked.  
  
A round of laughter thundered from every direction.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed, his hands fisting at his sides. "WHO ARE YOU? VHERE ARE YOU? VHY DON'T YOU HELP US?"  
  
The laughter died down, leaving the two in silence again.  
  
"I still think that we should try to find our way through this forest." Scott said.  
  
Kurt sighed, and then nodded his head.  
  
"I vant to get avay from whoever it is WHO IS LAUGHING AT US!" Kurt screamed the last part into the forest.  
  
"Let's go." Scott said.  
  
Scott stood at one side of the clearing, waiting for Kurt to catch up to him. Kurt was stuffing energy bars into his pockets. It was at this point that he realized that he was still wearing his imager and his jump suit. He thought back to the sky diving, and remembered something had caught his eye in the air, and then had promptly disappeared. He hadn't paid attention to it. He had thought it was just some type of strange, small mirage. Now he couldn't forget about it.  
  
"Scott, how did you get here?" Kurt finally thought to ask.  
  
Scott paused for a moment, looking down at his hands.  
  
"It was weird. I was looking for you, and then there was this white light that just. . .surrounded me. It was almost like water." Scott said. "It surrounded me, I fell, and woke up to you hitting my face."  
  
"I zought, vhen ve vere sky diving, zat I saw a vhite light, too." Kurt said. "Except, instead of it surrounding me, it looked like I fell into it."  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"Let's just try to find out where we are. We'll figure out how we got here later."  
  
"Jah. Good plan. Are you ready?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And together the two teens walked into the dead forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my golly! Oh my gosh, oh my golly! Oh my gosh, oh my golly!" Said the young woman.  
  
She was dressed like a theatre usher, running down an interminably long hallway. In her hand was a clipboard, which she kept looking at. Every time she looked down, her eyes widened, and she continued to rant and rave. In a comical way, she almost resembled the White Rabbit, being late for the Queen's court. She continued on down the hallway, finally choosing a door on her right hand side. Opening it, she was greeted by a tall, thin older man, who reached for her clipboard.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Look at those ratings!" She yelled.  
  
"Calm yourself, Minor. Let me read these before I have to make my report, would you?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my golly." Minor continued to whisper to herself after sitting down.  
  
"There's a good girl." The man said, flipping the pages on the clipboard over.  
  
He could see what had her so excited. They had never, ever seen ratings like these before. The viewers must really be eating this up. And to think of how cheap it was. The Boss would be happy. Very happy. And for a man like Major Domo, and his young assistant Minor Domo, making the Boss happy was a good thing. A very, very good thing. Especially when you consider who his boss was. Smiling, he flipped the charts and readouts over and over, proud of himself.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my golly." He said softly, mocking his assistants tone.  
  
"Seriously! I mean, this is wonderful! Spectacular! Can you imagine? And we have the rights! No one else does! I mean, the costs are for marketing alone! We have no overhead!" Minor yelled, jumping out of her chair.  
  
"No. No we don't. And yes. This is spectacular. He will be very happy indeed." Major said.  
  
"Do you think he'll give us credit?" Minor asked quietly, not wanting to be heard.  
  
Major fixed Minor with a stare that told her what a foolish question that was.  
  
"Well, ya know, being your idea and all, I just thought. . ." she began.  
  
"Silence! You know that it was his idea!" Major yelled.  
  
"But, but, I thought. . ."  
  
"What did you think, Minor?" a high-pitched voice called out from the darkness.  
  
Minor froze.  
  
"Um, nothing, Sir!" she yelped before passing out.  
  
Major Domo looked at Minor Domo on the floor, shaking his head.  
  
"Forgive her, Sir. You know what young people are like these days." Major Domo said to the darkness on the side of the room.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. Listen, this is all good and boring, but tell me, why was she so excited about the ratings?" the voice asked.  
  
"We have all the ratings, Sir. No other show is being watched right now. We have the only show that is." Major said proudly.  
  
"Well, then. . .yes. Yes, it was my idea, wasn't it?" the voice said.  
  
"Yes, Sir. And a brilliant one."  
  
"That's why I like you, Major Domo. You're a "yes man." I need more of those. Now shut up and give me that ratings book!" The voice yelled.  
  
Major Domo walked to the darkness on the side of the room and helf out the clipboard. A yellow hand with long, thin fingers reached out and snatched it from him. Metallic clicking could be heard in the darkness.  
  
"Yes. Yes. YES! These ratings are fantastic! How do we get more of these. . .what do you call them?" the voice demanded.  
  
"Heroes, Sir. They're called heroes." Major said.  
  
"Get me more. Get me more. Get Me More. GET ME MORE!" the voice began to scream.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Major Domo said, dragging Minor Domo out of the room with him.  
  
Inside the room, the voice continued to scream until it was nothing but a high pitched laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
So there's chapter two. Hm. I wonder if anyone can figure out who the villain is. I pretty much gave it away, but only if you've read the comics from years ago. That's what I like about fan fiction. I can screw with ALL of the universes. Tee-hee-hee. Anyhow, I'll have more up tomorrow.  
  
Later. 


	3. An Investors Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Yes! Mojoverse! Okay, well, it looks as if most of you readers/reviewers have guessed who the villain is. I love Mojo. I think that he's just a great villain. Anyhow, guess what?!? I'm sick!!! Wait a minute, I'm not all that excited about it. What does that mean for you? Well, it probably means I'll be in bed writing a lot. So I guess that's a good thing for you, depending on how you look at it.  
  
Snitter in Rivendell: Not really certain how long this story will be. I basically come up with an idea, think of a beginning, and then begin to write. I guess I should have a plan for where the stories are going, but I usually don't. Let's see. . .I'm thinking that I could probably write a lot on this one, so let's say for right now, hm. . .eleven chapters. Which is a lot for me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kitty walked down the hall towards Jean's room. She was in a pretty bad state nowadays. Kurt and Scott had been missing for about a day and a half. No one even knew where to look. There had been no word from either one of them, and with the exception of Kitty, Bobby, and Jean, the Institute was beginning to think that the worst had happened. Kitty wouldn't. . .couldn't. . .give up hope that they were both okay. It was like Bobby had said. She didn't feel as if they were dead. She didn't feel the loss that she would have had they died. She simply felt lost.  
  
Kitty paused outside of Jean's door. She was about to knock when she crying from inside. Silently, she walked away. Jean had taken the news about Scott pretty poorly. Kitty had a hunch a couple of months ago that it would take something big to wake Jean up to how she felt about Scott. Well, the "big" thing had happened, and Jean wasn't taking it well. She had refused to talk to most people at the Institute, with the exception of Kitty. Kitty just didn't want to bother her right now. She knew how important it was for others to grieve in solitude sometimes.  
  
Kitty walked to the stairs, planning to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She hesitated at the second floor though. It was the boys' floor, and instead of continuing on to the kitchen, she walked down the hallway. She walked straight to Kurt's room, and then through the door. His room was shrouded in darkness. Kitty found the light switch, and flipped it on. She looked over his room, at the posters for pirate movies on the walls, the novels and bibles lining the shelves, the slightly messy, yet still neat pile of clothing on the floor. She walked over to his bed, and laid down on it. Pulling his sheets up to her face, she sniffed deeply, taking in his scent.  
  
She fell asleep in his bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Scott, ve haff been valking zrough zis forest for a day now. I don't zink ve're going in ze right direction." Kurt said, a weary look on his face.  
  
"Well, then, tell me, Kurt. Which way is the right direction?" Scott asked, annoyed. He'd heard this from Kurt at least once an hour.  
  
"I don't know." Kurt said, and then fell to the ground.  
  
Scott stopped and turned back to his friend. He kicked himself for not remembering. Kurt's metabolism worked about ten times faster than everyone else's did. He was burning calories away from all of this walking and tromping through the forest. He must have been horribly tired, and Scott felt like a heel for pushing him this far. Scott realized that the only reason that he demanded that they leave that clearing was because he was confused and scared, and had to do something.  
  
"You okay, Kurt?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jah. I zink I just may need to rest for a little vhile."  
  
"Why don't we do that?" Scott said, falling into place next to Kurt.  
  
The two of them laid there for awhile, looking into the sky.  
  
"You know, I've spent most of my life hated for vhat I looked like, so I turned to God. I vondered, vhat kind of God, vould make someone who looked like me. I've spent most of my life talking viz God. I didn't zink zat zis vould happen." Kurt said.  
  
"What would happen?" Scott asked, feeling his eyes closing.  
  
"I didn't zink zat he vould send me to Hell." Kurt said before falling asleep.  
  
"Hey, at least you have a friend here." Scott said, and then followed Kurt's lead and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Reality television! It's the wave of the future!" Minor Domo shouted to the beings seated around the table.  
  
"What is this. . .reality television?" an investor who looked like a giant moth asked.  
  
"Non-scripted entertainment. Put normal, or abnormal, beings into situations simply to see how they react." Major Domo said.  
  
"Non-scripted?" a giant woman asked.  
  
"Non-scripted. Imagine! You are stranded on a desert island. Your only resources are what you have available to you on the island. What would you do if a Blethor attacked you?" Minor Domo asked.  
  
"And viewers actually. . .care. . .what happens to these beings?" the Moth Man asked.  
  
"Look at these ratings!" She screamed with a triumphant smile on he face.  
  
"The costs are negligible. Look at what we are doing here." Major Domo said, getting up from his seat and handing publicity materials to the investors.  
  
"What we have done is taken two beings from an alternate dimension. These beings possess powers, making them more than their human counterparts. We have dropped them into our fourth largest sound stage, made up to look like a dead forest. Inside this soundstage, we have cameras that capture their every move, microphones that capture their every word. And then what we do is, one by one, introduce beasts to attack them. These creatures get deadlier and deadlier. We started out with a plenorath, which the two defeated easily."  
  
"Oh golly, you all should have seen it! The live audience ate it up!" Minor Domo shouted, and the promptly quieted down with a dirty look from Major Domo.  
  
"Yes. It was. . .invigorating. Anyhow, in twenty minutes, we will be introducing a bynot to them." He said, a wicked smile spreading across his face.  
  
"A bynot? How nice." One of the Spineless Ones said.  
  
"Yes. Once again, we have gathered you here to find potential investors in the technology that brought these two ratings giants into our world. Our own money is spent. We need more of these beings from that other realm in order to remain high in the ratings, and in control of the populace." Major Domo said.  
  
"What happened to the technology? Why can't you do it again right now?" The Giant Woman asked.  
  
"We had a small problem with some rebels." Major Domo said.  
  
"Longshot!" Minor Domo squealed.  
  
Once again, Major Domo threw her a look that said "shut up or else."  
  
"Longshot? Longshot destroyed your machine? Longshot is here?" Moth Man asked.  
  
"He has been sighted. No more than that." Major Domo said.  
  
"But, Major, I thought. . ." Minor began.  
  
"Minor!" he snarled. When she shut up, he turned back to the investors. "I apologize for my assistant. She's very. . .excitable.  
  
"This is all good and well, Major Domo, but what is he planning on doing with this?" The Giant Woman asked.  
  
"My boss? Why, pleasing the viewers, of course." Major Domo said and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
A figure ran across the street, from one abandoned theater to another. The garish lights of the world in which he inhabited weren't very good for stealth movement, and his mission was dire. He had to get the machine back to the resistance headquarters. His four-fingered hand was gripped tight around it. In his hearts, both of them, he couldn't believe that such a tiny object held such power. Everything in his world was grand, large. Size was power. More viewers meant more ratings. More ratings meant more power. More power meant more control. He above all should know this. He was once a ratings giant himself.  
  
He knew nothing of the world from which the two young strangers had come. He only knew that he must get there, to warn the others. Otherwise, his enemy would bring more of them over. And there would be nothing that he could do to stop it.  
  
A security team flew through the air in front of him. To a human, they would resemble two very large wasps, with arms like a praying mantis. They each held a long stick in their hand. If they were to touch the head of that stick to anyone, that person would surely die. They flew on, the sound of their buzzing wings trailing into the distance.  
  
Longshot took a breath. In his hand, he was playing with small blades, which resembled razors. If the security teams truly were looking for him, he'd give them a fight they wouldn't forget. Or rather, a fight they wouldn't remember, since they'd be dead.  
  
He ran further down the street, reaching an alley next to a huge arena. He knew what the inside looked like. Millions of screens, being watched by millions of viewers, their eyes held open by special devices which never allowed them to close. It disgusted him. Further on down the alley was a sewer grate. He hated going down this way, but it would be the only way to avoid the security around the complex. The last thing that he wanted was a run-in with Warwolves.  
  
Slipping into the sewer, he heard the sound of wings buzzing above him. Looking up, two of the waspish looking creatures were swooping down on him. With aim unlike any being anywhere, he threw two of his blades at them. Both blades reached their targets, sinking deep into the heads of the creatures. They fell out of the air immediately. Longshot knew now that all hell was going to break loose. His enemy wouldn't allow him to escape easily. Almost as a sign of bad karma, he heard the howling of Warwolvesin the distance.  
  
"Great." He said, slipping into the sewers, hoping they would mask his scent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt awoke first. His eyes opened, and at first his brain couldn't adjust to what he was seeing. He closed his eyes again, and then reopened them.  
  
"Vas?" he breathed.  
  
The forest was gone. They were no longer surrounded by the landscape in which they fell asleep. Instead, they were in some type of metal hallway. They were sleeping on a grated floor. Flashing lights and smoke assailed his eyes, and he immediately fell into panic.  
  
"Scott! Scott! Vake up!" he screamed.  
  
Scott bolted upward, his hand flying to his visor. He looked around at their new surroundings, and felt his jaw drop.  
  
"What. . .the. . .hell?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly! Ve're in hell!" Kurt wailed.  
  
"Kurt, get a grip on yourself. We're not dead. We're not in hell." Scott yelled.  
  
Kurt nodded, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott. I just don't know how much more of zis I can take." Kurt said.  
  
"It's okay, buddy. Hey, we're still together, right? We can take care of each other."  
  
"Right. Right." Kurt said, looking up to Scott's face.\  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now, if ve're not in Hell, vhere are ve?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Scott said, looking around. "Looks like a space ship from a movie or something, though. Doesn't it?"  
  
"Jah. It also looks like somevhere zat I no longer vant to be. Let's get out of here." Kurt said, getting up, and then tripping over something.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked.  
  
"Anozzer box." Kurt said, rubbing his head where it hit the floor.  
  
"Open it." Scott said.  
  
Kurt opened the box, which was fairly larger than the last one. Inside were two long, cylindrical objects. Each ended in a stock. Kurt looked up at Scott, frightened.  
  
"What is it? I can't see it that well. It's too dark." Scott said.  
  
"I zink. . .I zink zat zey are guns." Kurt said.  
  
He pulled one out, and sure enough, a gun was exactly what it was. It was, however, a gun like neither of them had ever seen. It was long, it had a huge magazine on it, and some type of box that was beeping. Flipping the cover off of the box, it showed measurements of range, and it read like sonar. Looking beneath the guns, Kurt found more energy bars, and a first aid kit. Next to the box, Kurt found two bags, almost like their school backpacks, but these looked made for action, with multiple straps and supports.  
  
"Vhat is going on?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Take them." Scott said, strapping a bag to his back.  
  
Kurt got up and did the same thing. He carried the energy bars in his bag, while Scott carried the first aid kit.  
  
"And ze guns?" Kurt asked nervously. He hated guns.  
  
Scott debated with himself for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Those, too." He said.  
  
"You. . .you're sure." Kurt asked.  
  
"Kurt, I don't like it either. But we don't know what's going on. And even though I hate to say this. . .we may need them." Scott said.  
  
"Scott, I don't know if I could use them to. . .for vhat zey are made for. . .I don't. . ."  
  
"Then, Kurt, let's pray that we don't need to. But I'm not going to let you die. And if one of these things can prevent that. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"You are right. Once again, I'm sorry." Kurt said, taking a gun with a look of distaste.  
  
The two of them finished gearing up, and then looked down the hallway.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Scott said.  
  
As they trudged down the hallway, Kurt began to look around, and almost felt as if he recognized where he was.  
  
"Scott, zis place. . .I zink I've seen it before. Or, razzer, seen somezing like it before." Kurt said.  
  
"Where could you have possibly seen someplace like this?" Scott asked.  
  
"In a movie." Kurt said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Bobby sat outside, looking out onto the grounds. He sat under Kurt's favorite tree, hoping that, somehow, being there would give him a clue as to where to look for him and Scott. So far, no good. Sighing, he shifted on the ground. He felt horrible. Who he felt the worst for though, with the exception of Kurt and Scott, were Jean and Kitty. Neither of them had taken the loss of Kurt and Scott very well. Bobby had always thought he'd seen more to the two couples' relationships than just "best friends." He couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure that Jean and Kitty's feelings ran a little deeper. Kurt's and Scott's, too.  
  
Bobby was about to get up and go back to the mansion when a ball of white light appeared in front of him. His eyes went wide, and as he watched, a form materialized.  
  
"It's like the Terminator!" his brain screamed.  
  
The white light disappeared, leaving a male who looked to be in his early twenties. He was blonde, and when he looked at Bobby, Bobby could see that there was something weird about his left eye. Almost as if it were shining. He had long blonde hair, and was dressed in all black. Bobby fell to the ground and began to crawl backwards, away from the stranger. The stranger walked towards him, and when he reached him, offered Bobby his hand. Bobby noticed that he only had three fingers and a thumb.  
  
"Hello. I'm here to help." Longshot said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Major and Minor walked down the same interminably long hallway that ran through the complex. They had just left the investors meeting, and both were very happy with the results. It had been no contest. As soon as each investor saw the results of their actions in the ratings books, they were clamoring to give them more money. Minor was still bothered by one detail, however, and kept glancing at Major Domo, wanting to ask, but not wanting to get into trouble.  
  
"Did our new talent find their care package?" Major Domo asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. They have the packs, the supplies, and the weapons you specified."  
  
"Good."  
  
Minor Domo continued to cast side-glances at Major Domo.  
  
"Yes, Minor?" Major asked.  
  
"Well, Sir, I was just wondering. . .what are we gonna do about Longshot stealing the machine?" she blurted out the last part at high speed.  
  
Major stopped, looked up and down the hallway to make certain that they were alone.  
  
"We'll build another one. When Longshot is found, I'll release the Warwolves on him."  
  
Minor Domo gaped at Major as he walked away.  
  
"Even he's not that lucky." Major said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so there's a somewhat shorter chapter 3. I may have to slow down a little bit. I'm going to burn myself out. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. I love the idea of the Mojoverse, and I dig all of the characters from there (Mojo, Longshot, Major and Minor Domo, the Agent, Ricochet Rita, etc.). Anyhow, I should have the next chapter up in the next day or so.  
  
Later. 


	4. An Alternate Dimension

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, so, here's another chapter. I tried to explain, very quickly, about the Mojoverse for those of you who aren't familiar with it. Also, I know that I have made only ONE mention of it, but Kurt is indeed wearing his imager, and it is still on. I think it was in the last chapter where Kurt realized that he was still wearing his imager and his jump suit. So, yeah, he looks like a normal human being for right now. Or at least, I think that I mentioned it. In case I didn't, I apologize.  
  
Beboots: as to your question, well, I'm sure you've read the above. Once again, I apologize. I really should have made it more apparent. But he's had his imager on since he jumped out of the plane before the story began.  
  
JDH3 and RedLion2: Good to see both of you still around! Haven't addressed you two in awhile, so I just wanted to thank you for continuing to read my stories. RedLion, I'm about to read the new chapter of Shadows, and JDH3, have you given up on Tunnels?  
  
Snitter, Raskolion, Electric Russian, Rogue Hobbit: Thanks to all of you for continuing to read. I'm glad that you still like my stuff.  
  
Fantasy Dreamer: I see you put me on your favorite authors list. Thanks! Glad you like the story. Check out my other ones if you please. They're mostly romance, but everyone who read them seemed to like them.  
  
Lurch3106: Yes, I'll still be doing another story (or possibly a lot more, but don't get your hopes up) set in the Ever After-verse. I just don't know when I'll be doing it. It's a story line that I like a lot, so I want to take my time with it. In a little while, let's just say that for now.  
  
All right, on to the story. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kurt stooped low, moving carefully so as not to hit any of the live wires above him with his head. Looking down at his gun, he frowned. Nothing was showing on what Kurt was sure was a sonar, or a radar. It looked the same. Small semi-circles emanating from one point, seeming to sweep over the area in front of him. Kurt hated the gun. He hated the way it looked. He hated the way it smelled. He hated the way it smelt. However, Scott was right, and they didn't know what they would be facing in this place that Kurt was beginning to believe really was Hell.  
  
Scott felt the same way about the guns and their surroundings. He found himself hating his mutation in this setting. His ruby quartz visor made him see everything in shades of red, and it was difficult to see when there was next to no light. Add to this the fact that the hall was covered in smoke and flashing lights, and his vision pretty much sucked. He kept close to Kurt, so as to copy Kurt's movement.  
  
"Okay, so first, we're in the never ending forest. Now, we're in the never ending hallway." Scott said.  
  
"Jah. And I get ze veird feeling zat ve haff been valking in circles." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. And let me tell you something. If I have to listen to that clapping anymore, I'm going to kill someone." Scott said, gritting his teeth when the sound of applause increased.  
  
"Vell, whoever it is, at least their excited about it." Kurt said, stooping to avoid a low hanging duct.  
  
Through the applause, Kurt heard another sound. Looking down at the instrument on his gun, Kurt saw that the little semi-circles were picking something up.  
  
"Um, Scott, my. . .radar. . .is picking somezing up." Kurt said.  
  
Scott looked down at his gun. He could barely see the screen, but he could hear the "boop, boop, boop" of the machine.  
  
"Okay. What can you see?" Scott asked.  
  
Kurt looked down the hallway.  
  
"Vell, it looks like more of the same. Almost as if ve are just valking in circles." Kurt said.  
  
"Okay, do you see anything coming this way?" Scott asked.  
  
"No." Kurt said, looking down at his gun. "According to zis zing, it's about fifty meters avay."  
  
"Okay. This is what we're going to do. We're going to double back, look for another door, a hallway, anything."  
  
"Forty meters." Kurt said before he was dragged backwards by Scott. He continued to point the gun behind him, looking over his shoulder to read the machine. "Zirty five meters, Scott!"  
  
"It's chasing us!" Scott yelled to be heard above the applause.  
  
"Jah, I know!" Kurt yelled. He looked over his shoulder and saw. . .some kind of. . .electrical spark down the hallway. "I zink zat I saw somezing."  
  
"Keep running!" Scott yelled.  
  
The two ran down the hall, away from whatever it was that Kurt thought he had seen. The machines on their guns continued to make noises, and Kurt looked over his shoulder to read it again.  
  
"Mein Gott! Fifteen meters!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Scott yelled back.  
  
Kurt looked over his shoulder again, and saw what looked like electrical arcs running across the hallway. But in the center. . .well. . .it seemed to take a shape. It didn't look solid. It looked as if it were made up entirely of the blue electricity that it sent out from what Kurt took for its body. It was in the shape of a praying mantis, with two arms and two bent legs. It had huge eyes, looking as if they were made of mirror. It was easily ten feet tall. And everything that its body touched arced with electricity, and the steel of the hallway melted.  
  
"I don't know vhat it is!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Scott skid to a halt and turned around, his hand at his visor. As soon as he was facing it, the entire creature let off a glow that flared in his ruby quartz vision. Instinctively, Scott pressed the button on the side of his visor. Kurt watched as the beam flew toward the creature, and then right through it. The creature looked down, watching the beam move through its "body," and then turned its attention back to Kurt and Scott. And then it began to move forward much more quickly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Professor Xavier rubbed his eyes. He was extremely tired. He had called Kurt's parents yesterday. Xavier had never before had to tell parents that their child had passed away. It wasn't an experience that he was looking forward to having to do again. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and Xavier felt a strange presence on the other side. Something that he had never felt before. Along with this other person was Bobby.  
  
"Please, come in." Xavier said.  
  
Xavier watched as the door opened, and Bobby walked in with an older man. This man had something akin to a star like brightness in one of his eyes, and Xavier couldn't help but notice three fingers and one thumb on each hand instead of the usual four fingers and one thumb. Xavier probed his mind, a light scan, just to determine what danger could arise from this man entering his office. When Xavier felt certain that his intentions were good and noble, Xavier smiled at him.  
  
"Hello. I believe that your name is Longshot?" Xavier said.  
  
Longshot tilted his head to one side, blinking out of confusion.  
  
"How did you know that?" Longshot asked.  
  
"You're not the only one with gifts and talents." Xavier said.  
  
"All right." Longshot said, smiling. "Fair enough. Listen, I've come to warn you, and possibly help you. I believe you are missing two children?"  
  
"Yes. Can I interrupt you for a moment? Bobby?" Xavier said, turning his attention to Bobby Drake. "Please, gather the X-Men and the New Mutants. Have them meet Longshot and I in the library in twenty minutes.  
  
Bobby nodded, and promptly left the room.  
  
"Now, Longshot, tell me what is going on here." Xavier said.  
  
Longshot nodded, and took a seat across from Xavier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Bobby ran down the hallways, knocking on every door, making all the noise that he could.  
  
"Get up! Everyone! Get to the library! Meeting in twenty minutes!" He screamed.  
  
Heads began to pop out of rooms, watching Bobby run off before shaking their heads. There had to be a better way of letting people know about a meeting, they thought. Bobby ran through the boys' and girls' floors, the kitchen, the rec room, the danger room, everywhere that he could think of. The only two people that he hadn't found to tell about the meeting yet were Kitty and Jean. He hadn't seen either of them. Running towards the garden outside, he noticed the two of them sitting alone on a bench. With his heart lighter than it had been in days, Bobby yelled out to them.  
  
"Hey, ladies! Your fellas aren't dead yet! Meeting in the library in about ten more minutes!" Bobby yelled at them from an open door before returning inside.  
  
His words had a wondrous effect on the two girls. Jean and Kitty both sat in astonishment at his words before Jean broke down crying. Kitty held onto her, choking back her own tears of happiness before she began to giggle. Jean looked up at Kitty, her smile dazzling even underneath the tears.  
  
"Maybe we should, like, go inside?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I swear to God, if this is one of his pranks. . ." Jean began.  
  
"We'll kill him together." Kitty said as the two got up to walk inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Scott shot out repeatedly, not bothering to see if he was hitting what he was aiming for. Kurt stood to the side, feeling powerless to help his friend. He found himself wishing that he had a better mutation. Scott's mutation had given him an offensive power. Kurt had a mutation giving him a defensive power, which is why he spent more time training than Scott did. Kurt had to be taught how to fight and handle most weaponry. Looking down at the gun in his hands, he still felt scared to use it. But seeing as how the monstrosity was rushing at them, he had no choice. It was either let the thing live to kill him and his best friend, or use the gun and kill it.  
  
Scott realized what Kurt was doing a split-second before he actually did. Kurt pulled the trigger, expecting automatic rounds to pump out of the muzzle. What he got in reality surprised him. A hot, liquid like material shot out at the creature, forming and becoming hard wherever it touched. The end of the hallway began to get smaller due to the material forming a barrier between Kurt, Scott and the creature. Whether or not the creature was angry, Kurt would never know. Its physiology didn't have the tools necessary to generate sound. But he could tell from the way that it began to squeal, crack, and arc that it wasn't necessarily pleased.  
  
The material, Kurt figured out, must have been rubber, or a material like it. He sealed off the section of the hallway in front of them with the material, forming a thicker barrier. Then, an idea struck him, and he turned to Scott.  
  
"Scott, stay here" he said, and then vanished.  
  
Kurt reappeared on the other side of the barrier, about thirty feet away from the thing. It turned at the sound of his "bamf," and rushed at him. Kurt brought the barrel of his gun up and shot at it. It moved backward, while Kurt moved forward, forcing it back towards the barrier. It reached that wall, and then turned back towards Kurt, who was forming another barrier to isolate the creature by itself, effectively trapping it between to solid walls of rubber. Kurt finally finished, marveling at the gun again. The sonar/radar didn't pick the creature up anymore, and Kurt wondered if it had been neutralized. Looking around, he teleported back to where he had left Scott.  
  
But Scott wasn't there anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Major Domo moved quickly into his boss's office. This room was wired into every network that was currently sending out a signal. The walls and ceiling were all covered with televisions and monitors, showing what every network was currently showing. Sitting in the middle of the room was his boss, and Major Domo took a seat at his side.  
  
The being next to Major called himself Mojo. His skin was a sickly, bright shade of yellow. He was morbidly obese, even by the standards of his own race. He sat on a platform of metal legs, which he controlled, since he could not support himself. He didn't have a spine, and his race was referred to as "the spineless ones." His eyes were permanently open due to a device he had installed so that he would never have to sleep. Wires and cords protruded from the back of his head to the plat form on which he sat. This was Major Domo's boss. This was the ruler of the world, which he had dubbed. . .the Mojoverse.  
  
"Have you found me more of these heroes?" Mojo asked without even looking away from the screen he was currently watching.  
  
"Our investors meeting proved successful, and we are currently rebuilding the technology with which. . ."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine!" Mojo yelled. "And Longshot? What about my little Longshot?"  
  
"Longshot. . .we have been unable to locate."  
  
"He stole the machine, right?" Mojo demanded.  
  
"Well, yes, Sir, he did, but. . ."  
  
"Shut up!" Mojo screamed, his platform moving him away from Major. It scuttled like a spider. "Don't worry about building another one."  
  
"Um, why not, Sir?" Major asked, confused.  
  
"Because I can almost guarantee that my little Longshot took a little trip to get some help in freeing these two!" Mojo screamed, pointing at a screen that currently showed Kurt.  
  
Major looked at the screen, confused.  
  
"Where is the other one?" Major asked.  
  
"I had him moved to another studio." Mojo said, bringing his spider like fingers together.  
  
"You. . .you moved him?" Major asked.  
  
"Yeah. I did. Two shows are better than one." Mojo said.  
  
"But, now you'll be splitting the ratings in half." Major said.  
  
"Major Domo, don't be so stupid. Do you really think that I got to where I am by making stupid mistakes?"  
  
"No, Sir, I suppose not." Major said, looking down at his feet.  
  
"We're talking crossover pretty soon, buddy-roo! The two shows will meet again, and so will those two!" Mojo said, his smile growing while he pointed at the screen. "If they survive that long."  
  
"And Longshot?" Major asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that he'll be bringing more of these "heroes" to us." Mojo said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The young mutants gathered in the library, whispering excitedly to each other. The rumor that Scott and Kurt were not dead was rapidly circulating around the room. Logan, Ororo and Hank sat on the other side of the room, wondering if this meeting would entail a rescue mission. Everyone wanted to know about the stranger, Longshot. Then the doors opened, and Xavier wheeled in with Longshot at his side. All the students of the Institute, faced forward, waiting to hear the news.  
  
"I see that everyone is here. Good. Well, not everyone. We're still missing Scott and Kurt. The good news, however, is that I now know where they are." Xavier said.  
  
The rest of the teens erupted into applause.  
  
"Calm down, please, calm down. We need to send them help immediately. But this mission will not be easy. Not at all. You see, children, Scott and Kurt are trapped in something of an alternate dimension."  
  
"An alternate dimension?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes, Jean. A plane of existence different from our own. An entire universe, which Longshot here has told me is called the Mojoverse. Longshot, will you please explain to the rest what you have already told me?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Hello, everyone." Longshot said, addressing the teens and the other adults. "My name is Longshot. I'm a synthetic humanoid, created by the ruler of the Mojoverse. His name is Mojo, and he named our plane of existence after himself. In my world, control is measured by viewers. Entertainment is control. Whoever has the hit show on television remains at the top of the food chain. And Mojo has been the reigning tyrant for as long as anyone can remember."  
  
Longshot took a breath before continuing. Everyone's eyes were glued to him.  
  
"Mojo created me to star in one of his shows. I was his top entertainer before I wanted something better for myself and escaped. He's been after me ever since. A small resistance movement has begun, trying to give control back to the people. But they seem to be too stupid to want control. They sit there in giant stadiums, oblivious to anything but the television screens. They're simply fuel for Mojo's fire. Anyhow, as near as I can figure it, Mojo's people created a machine to. . .abduct beings from other dimensions. From other planes of reality. That is what I think happened to your two friends. I believe, no, I know, that they are currently being used in Mojo's new "reality programming" television shows."  
  
"So. . .what? They're being forced to live in a house together?" Evan asked, and then burst into laughter. "Or are they being paid to eat bugs? Or what about this?!? They are living on an island for a month, voting other people off. . ."  
  
"No, Mojo's trying to kill them off on live television." Longshot said, cutting Evan off.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, feeling a chill run down her spine.  
  
"They are being led into different sound stages, and then forced to battle with various creatures of our world. And let me tell you something. My world is no friendly place." Longshot said.  
  
"Okay, enough talk, Bub. How do we get to this Mojoverse?" Logan asked, standing up.  
  
"According to the scientists in the resistance, this device can transport up to seven people at a time." Longshot said.  
  
"Yes, and it is time to decide who is going." Xavier voiced from behind Longshot, who stepped back to acknowledge him. "Students, I am sending a small team, with Longshot, on a rescue mission to bring back Kurt and Scott.  
  
"Whoever goes, I warn you, it's not an easy journey, and once you're there, you're in a very, very, VERY hostile environment." Longshot warned.  
  
"I'll go." Kitty and Jean said immediately.  
  
"Yes, I think that's a wise choice." Xavier said. "Logan and Ororo, you'll both be going, too."  
  
"Us four and Pretty boy there make five, Charles." Logan said, motioning to Longshot when he said Pretty Boy. "We need two more."  
  
"Bobby will be joining you, as will you, Marie." Xavier said.  
  
"About time ya'll noticed Ah'm here. Kurt is mah little brothah aftah all." Marie said, sitting in a chair next to Bobby.  
  
"Indeed. Now, you will all be leaving within the hour. I recommend you all get ready. Hank, will you join Longshot and myself down in your lab?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Certainly, Professor." Hank said, following them into the hall.  
  
The library erupted into noise after they had left. Kurt and Scott were alive! They needed to be rescued! Everyone wished those who were going "good luck," and then departed.  
  
"You all have five minutes to get ready." Logan said, striding out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Scott woke up, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Oh, shit." He said silently.  
  
He was in the middle of an immense graveyard  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Scott! Scott, vhere are you?" Kurt screamed again and again.  
  
Scott had been missing for nearly half an hour, and Kurt was now certain that this hallway was just one long circle. He had passed the barrier that he had trapped that monster in twice now. All the hallways were dead ends, and all of the door seemed to be locked. Kurt was close to giving up, curling in a fetal position and crying when it happened. He paused for a moment, listening to this new sound. It was a hiss, like air moving through a tube. Kurt turned back and forth, trying to determine where the sound was coming from. The problem was, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He noticed too late that something smelled funny, and then he crumbled to the ground, knocked out.  
  
Two figures came out of one of the locked doors, each wearing something akin to a gas mask. The two figures stooped low to the ground and picked up the unconscious body of Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Time to get this one into studio one, according to the report." One of them said to the other.  
  
"I guess he's the viewer's favorite?" asked the other one.  
  
"Guess so." The first one answered.  
  
Together they took Kurt out of the door from which they had entered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Hank looked at the machine on the table, going over the plans that Longshot's scientist friends had drawn up. It didn't seem beyond the science of this world, and Hank was sure that he could build another one.  
  
"No problem." Hank said.  
  
"You're sure?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Almost positive. I mean, there are changes that I'll have to make, but the substitutions should work just as well as the originals from Longshot's world." Hank McCoy said.  
  
"Good. Good." Xavier turned to Longshot. "This way, in case you and the first team fail, a second team and myself will come after you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
So there's chapter four. I had to give at least a little bit of background on Mojo and the Mojoverse, because I realize that some of you may be a little too young to remember, and others have just never read the comics with Mojo in them. Anyhow, hope you liked the chapter, and I think I've decided to have hints of Kurtty and Jott. But just hints. Nothing big. Detracts from the action. Anyhow, there ya go. I may change my mind, just so's ya know!  
  
Later. 


	5. In the Mojoverse

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Glad everyone is still coming with me on this one.  
  
Roguehobbit: Good point. I'll explain it away by saying that Evan is backup in case the first team needs help. Which it will. The real reason is just that I like Bobby more, though.  
  
JDH3: Say it ain't so! Ah well, I know what it feels like when a story stalls. I have plenty of story ideas that I'm just lost with, so I know what you mean.  
  
Snitter In Rivendell: Yeah, I may have done that because Kurt is MY favorite. Ah well, that's the privilege of fan fiction I guess.  
  
Fantasy Dreamer, Raskolion Phoenix, and Electric Russian: Glad you're all still here, and still liking the story. Hope you stick around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Scott turned in circles, panicking. His breathing was becoming ragged, and he was still having problems seeing. There was little to no light, and he could see just enough to tell where he was. Or at least, where he was led to believe he was. He was in a graveyard. An immense cemetery. He turned and turned, looking everywhere that he could see for Kurt, but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Now that he knew he was alone, his fear had doubled, and he wondered what fate had in store for him.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! Where are you?" Scott screamed into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, torches all over the cemetery came to life, flames springing from their tips. Scott watched as they lit themselves, one by one.  
  
"Great." Scott muttered to himself, and that same insane cheering could be heard in the distance. "When I find out who and where you are, I'll make you pay."  
  
The cheering subsided a bit, and thanks to the lit torches, Scott could now get a better idea of what his situation was. The tombstones seemed to stretch into the horizon. The moon and the torches lit enough so that Scott could see five old, dead trees. Scott took a couple of steps, being careful not to step on the graves. His footsteps on the ground echoed throughout the graveyard. A sudden movement caught his attention on his left side, and he turned towards it, his hand at his visor.  
  
"Kurt?" he called. There was no answer. "Kurt?"  
  
Another small movement to his right, and the sound of leaves crunching, caused him to swivel his head to his right side. He could almost swear that he had seen something out of the side of his eye, but there was nothing there but more tombstones. Looking into the distance, Scott saw a series of buildings that he took to be mausoleums. In the center of two of those buildings was a bright point of light. It was different from the warm, orange light of the torches. This light looked artificial. Scott turned again, moving toward that light, not seeing the creatures moving on his left and his right, following him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kurt picked himself up, shaking his head. Looking around, he couldn't help but feel horribly scared and annoyingly exasperated at the same time. Once again, he found himself in a different setting, and not knowing where he was made him scared. At the same time, there was a familiarity to this, and he was beginning to become tired of it. He noticed that the laughing, cheering and clapping seemed to be closer. Much, much closer. Looking around himself, he realized that he was in some type of arena. Looking up, there were what seemed like hundreds and hundreds of monitors. He could see himself and Scott on them, replaying events that had taken place within the past two days. Looking to the sides of the arena, he could finally see who it was that was cheering and clapping. They were revolting. Their eyes looked as if they were forced open. They were all horribly obese, and slobbering. He couldn't help but be scared, but he was quickly becoming angry.  
  
"You cheer! You laugh! You clap! Scott and I haff almost been killed! And you vatch us like ve're. . ." Kurt broke off, looking at himself yell on a giant monitor. ". . .on. . .television."  
  
Looking around the arena, Kurt could see the decaying bodies of creatures that he had never seen before. Then he looked back up at the monitors and saw him and Scott fighting both the creature in the forest, and the creature on the spaceship. Now Kurt realized what this arena was for, and he was horribly frightened. How was he going to get out of this? Kurt took the pack off of his back and tore it open. Inside he found the energy bars and began to gulp them down, hoping to have as much energy as he could for whatever these. . .things. . .were going to throw at him. Kurt looked down at his arm and realized that he still had his imager on, and that he still looked like a normal human being. Wondering how he could use that to his advantage, he flipped through the settings on his imager, being careful to keep the image of his human self up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Children, it is time to go." Xavier said.  
  
"Good luck." Hank said to the children as they walked out of the front door to join Longshot, Logan, and Ororo. "Remember your training, and you'll be fine."  
  
"Indeed. Remember to rely on each other. You are a team. While you are all together, nothing can stop you." Xavier said.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Jean said, heading outside.  
  
Kitty kissed Xavier on the cheek quickly and then ran after Jean. Bobby and Marie soon followed. The younger mutants joined up with Logan, Ororo, and Longshot and walked towards the tree where Longshot had appeared.  
  
"Kurt's tree." Kitty thought to herself as she stood underneath it.  
  
"Okay, kids, pep talk is over. Remember to stick close. We don't know what we'll be running into." Logan said.  
  
"We should be safe when we appear in the Mojoverse. We'll enter the dimension through the resistance headquarters. That should be safe enough to begin with. Or at least, it's as safe as we can get." Longshot said.  
  
"Are you ready, children?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yes." They all answered together.  
  
Longshot held his hand out, holding the device in his hand. It was already set to return to the Mojoverse. A simple twist on the head of the machine, and the process began. To the mutants, it looked as if the world simply wavered out of existence. It reminded Bobby of heat waves which you can see in the distance on a really hot day. Their vision blurred, and suddenly they were traveling forward while not moving at the same time. Each felt sick to their stomach, and as Kitty fell to the ground, the world solidified. They were no longer moving, and each needed to brace themselves against something.  
  
"Remind me not to do that again." Marie said.  
  
"Fine, we'll leave you here." Bobby said, breathing hard against the wall which he was using to support himself.  
  
"Quiet!" Logan growled. "We don't know where we are, or who or what may be here."  
  
"Logan is right." Ororo said, looking around.  
  
Longshot nearly gasped.  
  
They were in the center of a room that looked as if it used to be a lab. Now it was in shambles. Broken glass and burned paper littered the ground. Small, uncontrolled fires burned in the room. The entire place looked as if it had been completely torn apart. Longshot moved quickly through the room, looking for a sign of life. All he found were bodies strewn along the floor. These people were once scientists, part of the resistance movement against Mojo. Now they were dead. They were torn apart. Longshot closed his eyes, cursing silently. He knew that there was only once creature that could cause this amount of devastation.  
  
"Warwolves." Longshot said.  
  
"Werevolves?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No. Warwolves. They're kinda like Mojo's secret guard. They're disgusting, vile, deadly creatures." Longshot said.  
  
"What are they?" Bobby asked, trying not to look at the bodies on the ground.  
  
"They have skin like metal. Almost like liquid metal." He said.  
  
"Like the Terminator?" asked Kitty.  
  
"The what?" Longshot asked.  
  
"Never mind." Kitty said.  
  
"Well, they're mostly made up of metal. They have sharp beaks, and sharper claws. And all they want to do is serve Mojo and kill anything that stands in his way."  
  
"Enough. How do we find Kurt and Scott and get the hell out of here?" Logan asked.  
  
"They have the two trapped in studios right now. We have to figure out which studio each is in, and then get them out at the same time." Longshot said.  
  
"Why at the same time?" Jean asked.  
  
"Because they're both constantly being monitored. When we break them out, everyone in this world will know. They're the most popular shows on television right now. As soon as we break them out, we must regroup as soon as we can so that we can travel back to your world." Longshot said.  
  
"So what you're saying is. . .once we make our move, there's no turning back." Logan said. "Good. Just the way I like it."  
  
"We have to be careful. Unless I'm mistaken, which I never am, Mojo has both the security force and the Warwolves out looking for me. And if they find me, they find you." Longshot said.  
  
"So what's our first move?" Ororo asked.  
  
"First thing we do is find out which studio they're in. The best way to do that is to go straight to one of the arena's."  
  
"And then?" Ororo asked.  
  
"And then we watch some television." Longshot said, turning a blade over in his hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Mojo sat at his monitors, laughing at Scott.  
  
"What a moron! I swear! And here I thought he had been the brains of that little dynamic duo!" Mojo screamed and laughed.  
  
"I suppose the viewers are right to favor the other one." Major Domo said.  
  
"Shut up, Major. Switch the station to the other one." Mojo yelled.  
  
Major Domo picked up the gigantic remote control sitting on the table that separated him from Mojo, and turned the monitor to another station. Suddenly the screen showed Kurt, walking around the arena, yelling at the people watching him. Mojo smiled. It was almost disturbing how out of it the viewers were. Here was this teenage boy yelling and pleading for help and they simply looked at him as entertainment. It was just sick enough to get Mojo off.  
  
"Well, that's hardly exciting!" Mojo said. "What are you going to do to him next?"  
  
"He's going to have a tough future ahead of him." Major Domo said. "He has a line of beasts and ruffians lining up to fight him. All of them want their fifteen minutes of fame, I suppose."  
  
"Fun! Fun, fun, fun!" Mojo said.  
  
At that moment, Minor Domo ran into the room. She bowed to Mojo, who rolled his eyes, before addressing Major Domo.  
  
"Sir! The surveillance equipment that we left in the resistance movement's lab have tipped us off! Longshot is back!" she said.  
  
"Longshot is back?" Mojo asked, his smile widening.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" she said, turning to Mojo. "And it looks like he brought six outworlders with him!"  
  
"Aha! What did I tell you, Major? I told you! I told you he'd bring more!" Mojo yelled, and then began to laugh.  
  
"What would you have us do, Sir?" Major asked Mojo, a forced smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm. What to do? What to do?" Mojo wondered.  
  
"May I make a suggestion, Sir?" Major asked.  
  
Mojo rolled his eyes again, acting greatly annoyed.  
  
"Well, since you've already interrupted my important thinking, I guess you should!"  
  
"What if we send The Agent out after them?" Major asked.  
  
"The Agent?!?" Minor squealed.  
  
"Shut up, Minor! Major, that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Mojo screamed.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Major Domo said, bowing.  
  
"It's fine. Okay. What to do? I know! We'll send The Agent after them!" Mojo said.  
  
"Brilliant idea, Sir." Major Domo said.  
  
"But, that was your. . ." Minor began, and then cut herself off with a glare from Mojo. "Brilliant idea, Mr. Mojo, Sir!"  
  
"That's better. Major, get a handle on your help." Mojo said airily, his platform walking away from them, making a spider-like clicking noise across the metal floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The X-Men followed Longshot down a dark alley, keeping in the shadows so as not to be seen. The X-Men were all in wonder of this new world, and fear. It was so different from the world they were from. It was a giant city, covered with entertainment complexes, stadiums, arenas, and studios. It was as if Hell had turned itself into Hollywood. They ducked down, keeping low, so that security force wouldn't see them. Logan felt completely lost. These new smells told him nothing, and his senses seemed to be playing with him.  
  
"So where are you taking us, Bub?" Logan asked.  
  
"We're going to an arena where viewers sit and watch the shows. Hopefully, we can figure out where Scott and Kurt are."  
  
"Longshot, why are you risking so much to help us?" Jean asked.  
  
Longshot stopped walking long enough to turn around and tell her.  
  
"I'd do anything to bring down that fat, yellow bastard." Longshot said, and then turned again.  
  
The X-Men followed him blindly through the city. They crossed street after street, walked mile after mile, until they came up on the arena that Longshot was moving towards. It was gigantic. Bigger than any arena that the X-Men had ever seen. Lights covered every inch of the marquee sign outside, and Kitty's jaw dropped when she read what the marquee said.  
  
"Welcome to Mojo Arena 3! Featuring: The Outworlder Who Will Not Die! Watch This Young Man As An Army Of Creatures Bent On His Death Attack Him, One After Another! Starring: KURT!"  
  
"Oh my God." Kitty said silently.  
  
"Well, we need to get inside." Longshot said. "This is going to be pretty tough."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Bub." Logan said, and then walked out into the street towards the arena.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop!" Longshot called, but Logan continued to walk towards the arena.  
  
That's when the security hit them.  
  
A large regiment of secuirty had been flying through the air high above them, following their movements through the city. Now that they were getting close to the arena, Mojo had apparently given them the order to attack, and attack is just what they did. Longshot heard them before anyone else, and ran out after Logan. Logan turned and saw Longshot rushing at him. Logan popped his claws out and faced the other man, almost as if he was daring him to attack.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Longshot yelled.  
  
Logan looked up in time to see four of the wasp/mantis/locust things coming down on him, their weapons drawn at him. Logan ducked and swiped out with his hands, cutting the four things into quarters. Each fell out of the air, splattering their green innards against the ground. There was a moment of silence, one that Bobby would always remember as the calm before the storm. The "calm" before all hell broke loose. Looking up, the X-Men and Longshot realized the fight before them was going to be hard. There were at least one hundred of those things above them now.  
  
Bobby screamed, and threw his hands up in front of him. He began to hit as many as he could with small, sharp ice pieces, knocking them out of the air. When one fell out of the sky, another showed up to replace it. Rogue ran between Logan and Ororo, both of whom were taking down as many of the security guards as they could, and touched Bobby. It was only for a second or two, but now both of them were shooting chunks of ice into the sky.  
  
Ororo lifted up off of the ground, feeling the wind sweep around her. If these things wanted a fight, she'd be more than willing to give them one. Drifting to her right, Ororo raised her hands and created a small whirlwind. Half of the creatures still in the air were trapped within it when she raised her hands higher and sent them upward, atmospheres away from them. Dropping low to the ground, she hit as many of them as she could with bolts of lightning, feeling the fury within her building.  
  
Kitty stuck close to Jean. Much like Kurt, her power was mainly defensive. When one of the security drones came too close to her, Kitty phased through it, causing it to drop to the ground in shock. She kicked it in the face and grabbed the weapon in its hands. Holding it up, she looked it up and down for any type of indication of how it functioned. Longshot saw her pick it up, and immediately rushed to her side. He snatched it from her hands, touched one of the creatures with the tip of the stick when it flew too close, and it dropped to the ground.  
  
"That's how you use it." Longshot said before pulling more blades from his jacket and throwing them into the sky.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said, watching Longshot flip end over end away from her, jumping into the air and landing in a perfect pose of attack.  
  
"He could give Kurt a run for his money in acrobatics." Kitty thought before turning back to the battle.  
  
Jean was busy building a defensive shield around the team when one of the security drones hit her in the face.  
  
"Jean!" Kitty cried out, running to her friends aid.  
  
Two security drones dropped out of the sky, grabbing both of her arms. Kitty phased through them and touched each one with the staff. Each one fell to the ground. Kitty phased through everything, trying to reach Jean. But her effort was in vain. Three of the drones picked Jean up and flew off into the aky.  
  
"Storm! Help Jean!" Kitty screamed.  
  
Ororo turned in midair, looking for Jean. She saw the drones, and just as she was about to fly towards them, was knocked unconscious by a drone. She fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. Logan ran towards her, but was detained by four more of the drones. He cut most of them into pieces before ten more of them threw him to the alley. His last vision of Ororo was of her being carried away by drones before he was thrown into the sewers and locked down there.  
  
Bobby saw it happen, and immediately "iced" his way to the sewer. He froze eight of the drones on his way there, weaving between them. As soon as he got to the grate, he turned to call for Marie's help. However, Marie, left by herself at this point, was taking the full brunt of the drones' attack. Her face formed a grimace as she threw ice chunk after ice chunk at the incoming drones. They were getting closer and closer, and finally, one knocked her out. Bobby screamed her name before getting knocked out himself.  
  
Longshot cursed under his breath. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He couldn't believe that he was going to fail. Flipping backwards out of the way of an incoming drone, he turned over and threw two more blades at it, each hitting one of the drone's giant eyes. It doubled over, screaming in agony. Longshot turned around to run towards Kitty, and he almost got there before he saw her sink underground. Longshot's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Where did she go?" Longshot wondered, and was promptly hit by a drone with a stun gun. Drifting out of consciousness, he had time for one parting thought. "What happened to the little girl?"  
  
With the outworlders broken apart, the security drones did a count. They had captured five of the rebels, one had escaped, and one was confined within the sewers of Mojoverse. No problem. They'd find the sixth rebel as soon as they took these prisoners back to base. And the Warwolves would be released into the sewers. Mojo would order it immediately. The drones flew off, leaving the camera crew who had filmed the entire battle for a show that would be televised later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kurt had been lying on the ground for the last twenty minutes. Nothing had happened in that time and it almost seemed as if everyone in the arena was asleep, or resting. Kurt had no idea what they were resting for, but he figured that it didn't mean good news for him. He'd rest for as long as they were resting. He had eaten almost all of the energy bars in his pack, and was beginning to regret it. How could he have known that nothing would be coming for him anytime soon? Rolling over onto his stomach, he began to study his imager again. He understood the basic principles of how to change it now, and he wondered what he'd be able to do with it. He had fiddled with it until he had saved at least thirteen different appearances in its settings. He only hoped that would help him out when trouble came for him.  
  
Suddenly, lights began to turn on around the stadium. His "audience" seemed to be waking up, and began to watch the screens again, clapping.  
  
"Vonderful." Kurt said aloud. "Now ve'll see vhat'll happen."  
  
The audience came alive again, and the clapping began to thunder through the building. And that's when Kurt heard something that scared him more than anything had.  
  
"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! You've seen him defeat two of the most vicious creatures on the planet! And now, here, for your viewing pleasure, is Kurt!" a voice boomed out of the p.a. system in the arena.  
  
The audience ate it up, and Kurt's heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Tonight, this being known as Kurt will fight creature after creature, all hoping to take him down! And you are here to witness it! The biggest star since Longshot will now battle for his very life! Stay tuned!"  
  
Kurt swallowed out of nervousness. Closing his eyes, he began to pray.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
It seemed to Scott that no matter how fast he ran, or for how long, he would never reach that light. It seemed to get further and further away the longer he ran toward it. And the sounds of crunching leaves were growing more and more frequent. He began to see things out of the corner of his eyes more and more as well. He knew that he was definitely no longer alone, and he felt as if he were going crazy. Hearing another noise to his right, he suddenly ripped off his visor and began to shoot in every direction, turning his head back and forth. Tombstones, grass, and earth were ripped out of and off of the ground. They flew in every direction. He succeeded in hitting two of the five dead trees, ripping them out of the ground, upending their roots.  
  
"What are you? Where are you?" Scott screamed.  
  
That's when it attacked him. It was small, about the size of a raccoon. However, it's jaws more than made up for its size. It was almost all mouth, and it had row upon row of serrated, sharp teeth. It flew towards him, moving fast. Scott couldn't see anything now with his visor off, and it sank its teeth into Scott's leg. Scott screamed in agony, and brought his visor back to his eyes. Looking down, he could see the little thing shaking its jaws back and forth, trying to rip a piece out of his leg. He shot it, and it literally exploded. Reaching down with his left hand, he could feel his flesh bleeding.  
  
"Oh, God. Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no." Scott said, falling to the ground.  
  
He took his pack off of his back and opened it. Inside was the first aid kit that he had found inside of the spaceship. He began to administer first aid to his wound when another one of the creatures rushed into the light around him. It paused when he brought his hand to his visor. Growling, the two looked each other over. To the thing, Scott looked like easy prey. Injured. To Scott, the thing looked like instant death. Finally, after pausing for a few seconds, the thing reared back and bellowed. Scott let loose a blast, and the thing exploded much in the same way the other one had.  
  
"Well, at least they die easy." Scott thought.  
  
Somewhere close by, he could hear another one of those things bellow. And another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
So there ya go. Kurt's in a lot of danger. So's Scott. So's everyone else. The first appearance of the Warwolves is coming up soon. They're pretty bad. Anyhow, I hope everyone is still diggin' the story. I dig it. I actually think I may end up liking this the best out of any of the stories that I've written so far. It's certainly coming the easiest.  
  
Later. 


	6. A Deal Denied

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, gotta write this fast. I'm gonna go see "Freddy Vs. Jason in a couple of hours. I'm one of those freaks that has to get to the movie theater, like, two hours early. I blame film school. Anyhow, as always, thanks for reading. Roguehobbit noticed a problem in the last chapter, which I hopefully fixed here. And, um, well. . .I guess that's it. See ya at the end of the chapter.  
  
Roguehobbit: Once again, your attention to detail has caught a mistake. I apologize. Wow, you have a critical eye! Don't worry about it, though. I'm glad that you pay attention to the details and help me when I need it. Anyhow, I explain it in this chapter.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: You have no idea how right you are with the comparison to Kingdom Hearts. Keep reading!  
  
Equavetporsche: Well, Mojo was more of an Excalibur villain than an X-Men villain, but he showed up in the comics every now and then before Excalibur. He even created the Baby X-Men. Glad you like the story so far.  
  
To everyone else: I'm really tired, and must sleep. More shout outs later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Mojo was sitting atop his platform, which was capering back and forth, looking at his new prisoners. Each was unconscious and strapped upright in a containment unit. Mojo couldn't have been more excited. Not only did he have five new "stars," he also had the two reigning shows on television under his control. Scott and Kurt were ratings giants. Neither knew where they were, or how to get out. Not that it would matter if they did get out. They had no way back to their own plane of existence. Now he only had one decision to make. Should he send the Warwolves out after the other two who had escaped, or should he send The Agent?  
  
"Mojo, Sir, what should be done with the other two outworlders?" Major Domo asked.  
  
"Quiet! Can't you see that I'm thinking?" Mojo barked.  
  
"I apologize, Sir." Major said, bowing to Mojo.  
  
"Yes, Major, well, don't worry about it. I'm getting used to you kowtowing and bowing to me." Mojo said airily. "I think. . .we'll send the Warwolves after them."  
  
"Yes, Sir. The Warwolves." Major said, backing out of the room.  
  
Major Domo walked out of the door and down the hallway. Once a safe distance away, he turned his head, looked at the door through which he had just exited, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You fat bastard. Someday you'll pay for all of this." Major said. "Kowtowing to you, indeed."  
  
Picking up his step, Major passed over three doors on his right and then entered through the fourth door. Inside was a single chair in a spotlight. Sitting in that chair was The Agent. The Agent was male, and very tall. Nearly over eight feet tall. His skin was completely gray, and had the texture of an old man. He was not old however, and his muscles were clearly defined. His head gave a skull-like appearance, with the skin stretched thin over his face. He had a little hair on his head, all clipped short, but was mostly bald. When Major Domo entered the room, a ghost of a grin passed over his face.  
  
"And what did Mojo say?" The Agent asked.  
  
"Mojo would rather the Warwolves be released into the sewer system." Major said.  
  
"Well, if that's what Mojo wants, I guess that my services are not needed." The Agent said, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Wait. You're services may still be needed. I don't know what Mojo plans on doing with his captives after he kills the two who escaped. However, if the others try to escape, it would be good to have their "contracts" on hand." Major said.  
  
"Then I suppose you want me to wait here?"  
  
"Indeed. Please wait here." Major said, backing out of the room. Major Domo didn't trust The Agent anymore than he would trust Mojo with his life. However, it was good to have the both of them on his side. For now. Neither knew what he had planned, and Major liked to keep it that way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kitty felt along the wall of the sewer, trying her best to see in complete darkness. She wished she had Logan's or Kurt's ability to see in the dark, but she didn't. Her senses were pretty much as normal as any other human being's. So she was forced to feel her way through the sewers, looking for Logan. She had seen him being thrown into the sewer, and had seen the security drones close the manhole after him. She knew that wouldn't hold Logan for long, but the only escape route she saw possible at the moment was to go underground, and hope to find Logan.  
  
Breathing was really beginning to become something of a problem. The sludge that she had been walking through was the foulest smelling stuff she had ever breathed in. And it seemed like the more that she stirred it up, the stronger it smelled. Every once in awhile, she could hear noises like rats squeaking close to her. She knew that this world was completely different from her own, and she didn't even want to begin to imagine what the Mojoverse's version of rats would look like.  
  
Ahead of her, she finally heard a sound that was different, almost the sound of breathing.  
  
"Logan?" she whispered, hoping that if it were him his sensitive ears would pick up on it.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Logan?" she asked again, a little louder this time.  
  
Suddenly two horrendously bright eyes opened about fifteen feet in front of her. Each had irises like a cat, and the light that emanated from them was horribly bright, as if they doubled for spotlights. In one horrendous moment, she realized that was probably just what they were. Spotlights that the creature attached to them used to see its prey in the dark. She froze just as it began to rush towards her. She watched it come toward her, the proverbial deer in the headlights. She could tell that it slithered like a snake by the sound it made as it moved toward her. A slight rustling sound, as if its belly was dragging along the floor. It began to mewl as it came closer, and she imagined that she could hear some type of clicking. She turned to run into the darkness when she realized that the sound was real, and it was probably the things jaws. When it saw her run, it quickened its pace.  
  
Kitty ran blindly, tripping over the filth filling the sewer. The things eyes, and the lights coming from within them, acted almost as a sort of "headlight" for her, and she could see where she was running. And what she had been running through. Fecal waste and the decaying bodies of dead creatures were covering the floor, and her lower half. She was crying from disgust and fear as she ran for her life. Her instincts kicked in, and she turned right into the wall, phasing through it. She ended up in another sewer tunnel, and had just began to breath again when the thing crashed through the wall as well. It reared up toward the top of the tunnel, and because of the lights from its eyes spilling over the walls, she got a pretty good look at it. It was segmented, like a caterpillar. It did indeed move like a snake, but it had six small sets of arms close to its mouth. Its mouth was like something from a horror movie, and Kitty screamed before taking off again. It whipped its head towards her, and took off after her.  
  
Kitty phased through wall after wall, and the thing broke through wall after wall chasing her. She knew that she couldn't chance going topside with all of the security drones likely to still be looking for her. She was considering phasing through the floor when she heard a feral growl in front of her. Skidding to a halt, Kitty threw her arms up in front of her and phased. At that moment, the thing slithered up to her, reared its head back, and promptly had it sliced off by a hand with three blades protruding from it.  
  
"You okay, Half Pint?" she heard Logan ask.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes, and though she couldn't see, she knew that Logan was standing in front of her.  
  
"Mr. Logan!" she cried out and fell forward, into him.  
  
Logan held her close, grateful that she was still alive.  
  
"You smell awful, darlin'." He said.  
  
Kitty began to giggle into his shoulder as she held him closer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Scott was almost bored now. He was sitting down on a tombstone, kicking at the fake earth. He could still hear the laughter in the distance, but all that he could do was shake his head. He had been here for what felt like forever, and nothing had changed. He heard one of those little things bellow, and he turned to his right, nonchalantly hitting the button on his visor and blowing the little beast apart. He sighed to himself, looking down at the ground.  
  
"It seems like these things love to announce their appearance." Scott thought, hearing another bellow behind him. He dropped down to the ground and blew another one apart. "At least I have that working for me."  
  
The ground was littered with remains of the little beasts. Scott figured that he must have destroyed at least forty of them by now, but he had quit counting after twenty-five of them. Sighing to himself yet again, he backed up against another tombstone and looked at the back of his leg. It was still pretty sore, but at least he had the first aid kit with him. Otherwise, it would probably be festering by now. The clapping was dying off, as was the laughter, and it seemed quiet for the first time since he had come to. . .well, wherever it was that he was stuck.  
  
Scott looked back up at the tombstones. They all had nonsense written on them. Looking down at the ground, he pulled away the grass. All that was underneath it was metal grating. Shaking his head, he began to think. He hated the fakeness of everything. It was almost as if it were a danger room run that he was stuck in. Blinking, he came back to that thought again. Looking around, Scott looked everywhere for a way out, but the cemetery stretched in every direction.  
  
"What the hell?" Scott thought, looked up, and pressed his visor button. A beam shot upwards through the sky, and then hit something. Scott jumped up, his mouth open. "What in the hell could I have hit. It's all air!"  
  
Stone fell down upon him, and he dodged several very large pieces before it stopped. Looking at the ground, he could see what looked like pieces of a building. Shaking his head, he looked back up. He could see. . .the night sky. But it looked different. It looked as if he had shot a hole in the night sky, and he could see another sky through it. It looked different. Creepier, somehow.  
  
Scott never heard the gas. He simply fell to the ground asleep, and never saw the lights on the stage that he was in come up. He never saw the two figures come in wearing gas masks. He didn't feel them pick him up, and carry him out of a door, into a hallway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kurt stood up to his full height, and the audience began to cheer louder and louder. Turning in circles, Kurt looked for a hint of where the attack would be coming from. His best guess was the giant set of double doors on one side of the arena. Kurt then ran around, looking for anything that he could use as a weapon. Passing one decaying body, Kurt spied within and saw a long, thin bone inside of it, blunt on one side, sharp on the other.  
  
"Vell, vhen in Rome." He muttered, and ripped the bone out of the animal. Small scavenger bugs were all over it, and he quickly shook them off. The crowd began to cheer louder.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, for our first fight of the evening, put your hands together for the Wyvern!" the voice boomed.  
  
The crowd was now cheering like crazy, and Kurt watched as the double doors slowly opened. There was nothing but darkness behind the doors, and Kurt began to breathe hard, wondering what would be coming out of them. He stooped low to the ground, ready to spring backward. He could hear wind rushing out, and then it flew out at him. It was the size of a large lion. It had purple skin, and wings. All in all, it looked like a small dragon with a pointed head. It flew straight at him, kicking outward with its powerful hind legs. Kurt saw claws rushing at him, and flipped over backwards. The Wyvern hit the ground where he had been standing, and he turned a spin kick to its head, knocking it to the ground. It turned to face him again, and growled.  
  
Kurt leapt backwards out of the way just as its tail slammed into the ground. It was now on all fours, and continued to beat at him with its tail. He jumped, flipped and dodged out of its way, but not fast enough. Its tail finally caught him, and the force of its hit made him fly backwards into another creatures dead body. He hit hard, and gasped for breath. The Wyvern flew at him again, and he lashed out with the bone he had found. The sharp end caught the Wyvern's right wing, tearing it apart. It screamed loudly, whipping its body around and hitting Kurt with its tail again. This time it pounced on him, and he could feel its claws digging into his shoulders. Kurt moaned in pain and then disappeared.  
  
The Wyvern looked down at the space where Kurt had once been, confused. Looking to its right when it heard a sound like "bamf," it barely registered that Kurt was standing there before it was knocked unconscious by the blunt end of his weapon. Kurt leaned on the bone for support, standing over the fallen body of the Wyvern. Panting, he looked into the audience. A few of the fat creatures were even standing on their feet, clapping for him. Kurt didn't know this, but that was quite the feat. They were actually giving him a standing ovation.  
  
Soon the applause died down, and Kurt fell to the ground.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Kurt has defeated the Wyvern!" the announcer screamed. "Now, watch as Kurt claims his victory by killing the Wyvern!"  
  
Kurt's head suddenly came up, looking into the screens and speakers. They expected him to. . .kill. . .this creature? He thought it over for a moment, wondering what would happen, what they would do, if he didn't kill it. Finally, he shook his head, ashamed at the thought.  
  
"Nein." He said, and then screamed to the audience. "Nein! I vill not kill it! Ze battle is over! I've defeated it vizout killing it, and I von't kill it now!"  
  
For the first time, the audience actually booed him.  
  
Kurt smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Xavier sat in his office. He hadn't slept all night, and was beginning to worry. Longshot had left with his students, Logan, and Ororo almost twenty- four hours ago. That felt like a very long time to him. Sitting in his office, his conversation with Logan and Longshot before they had left came back to him.  
  
"Logan, Longshot, I'll give you thirty-six hours. After that, if you don't come back, I'll be sending in the second team. I only pray that this course of action will be unnecessary." Xavier had said.  
  
"Sure, Charles. But don't worry, we'll have them back before it comes to that." Logan had said, walking out of the room.  
  
Longshot had stayed behind.  
  
"Professor Xavier, I just want to ask you, are you sure about sending these. . .children. . .to the Mojoverse. I understand that they all have unique gifts, but I can't warn you enough about how dangerous my world is." Longshot had said.  
  
"I understand, Longshot. But we have no other choice." Xavier had answered him.  
  
Now, sitting in his office exactly one day later, Charles had begun to question that choice. Had he made the right decision? It seemed the only course of action at the time. Perhaps he should have just sent Logan and Ororo with Longshot. No. He had done the only thing that he could do. And now he would have to live with that decision, whether or not they ever returned. Sighing, Xavier put his hands on his head and lowered his head to the table.  
  
"You have twelve more hours to prove me wrong, Logan." Xavier said to the empty room. "Please, God, let him prove me wrong."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Scott woke up. His eyes fluttered open, and he already expected to be in some type of new, hostile environment. He had already been in a dead forest, a spaceship, and a cemetery. Perhaps now he'd be in a haunted house? Opening his eyes fully, he took in his surroundings, and couldn't believe it. His eyes were no longer just open. They were wider than they had ever been. In all his dreams, he could never imagine that this is where he'd end up after the last three places that he had been.  
  
He was sitting, strapped to a chair, in an office. And sitting at a desk across from him was an older man. Scott read the gentlemen's name off of a plaque on his desk. Major Domo. Scott actually laughed with relief. He was saved. This person would help him find Kurt, and then help the two of them find their way home. What else could he possibly be here for. He looked like a man of authority, so he hoped that this nightmare would be over soon.  
  
"Well, I see that you've finally awaken." Major Domo said.  
  
"Please. Please help me." Scott said.  
  
"Help you what?"  
  
"Help me find my friend and get out of here. Please?" Scott begged.  
  
"My dear boy, why ever would I want to do that?" Major asked.  
  
Scott fixed the man with a look of fear, and realized that this man was not here to help him.  
  
"You're not here to help me." Scott stated.  
  
"No, not at all. That is of course, unless you can help me." Major said.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Mojoverse. It's an alternate universe from the one you reside in."  
  
"What? An alternate dimension?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Major asked.  
  
"No, no I guess not." Scott said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, well, listen to me, young man. You're trapped here, in a universe that is ruled by entertainment. You are currently a form of entertainment. A star in your very own television show. Exciting, no?"  
  
"No. Listen, I'm personally amazed with myself for being able to take all of this in so well. So, do me a favor and cut to the chase. Are you offering me a deal? If I make this deal, can I go home? With my friend Kurt?" Scott asked, beginning to become extremely annoyed.  
  
"Your friend Kurt is currently pulling in our highest ratings. He's Mojo's property." Major Domo said.  
  
"Mojo?"  
  
"The ruler of this world. Listen, you're situation is easy enough to fix. What I need you to do is sign this contract." Major Domo said, sliding a piece of paper across the desk.  
  
"What for?" Scott asked.  
  
"You're friend Kurt is currently the biggest star this world has ever seen. If you sign this contract, you'll be working for me. And I'll make you a bigger star. After Mojo is knocked off the high horse he's been on for the past dozen millennia, I'll restore you and your friend Kurt to your world. After I am the ruler of this one." Major Domo said.  
  
"So what you're saying is that in this world, which is ruled by entertainment, you'll be the ruler if I sign this and continue to fight horrible monsters."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, if I manage to survive, after you become the ruler of this world, that you'll send Kurt and I home?" Scott said.  
  
"Indeed." Major said, sitting back in his chair comfortably.  
  
Scott paused for a moment before answering.  
  
"Go to hell." Scott said.  
  
A frown passed over Major Domo's face.  
  
"I don't think that you understand the situation that you're in right now, son. Either you sign this contract and have at least some hope of returning home, or I'll send you out there to die." Major Domo snarled.  
  
"Sorry. I don't make deals with scum."  
  
Major Domo rushed to Scott's chair and backhanded his face. Scott's face fell to his left shoulder, his nose bleeding. Major Domo fixed Scott with a smile while he wiped the blood from his hand.  
  
"Well, one way or another, you're gonna be a star." Major Domo said, and then clapped his hands twice.  
  
Two security drones entered, their wings buzzing loudly within the room.  
  
"Take this one to have his mind altered." Major Domo said, and then bent down to whisper into Scott's ear. "I think a little reunion of sorts is in order."  
  
And with that, the two drones flew out of the room, Scott held between them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"What do we do now, Logan?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kitty had calmed down a lot since she and Logan had ran into each other. She could actually think straight now that she wasn't alone.  
  
"I don't know, Half Pint. This world is as strange to me as it is to you. Smells wrong." Logan said, taking a deep sniff.  
  
"Smells bad, you mean. I'm covered in raw sewage." Kitty complained, looking at her legs.  
  
The two were huddled against a wall in the sewers. They had finally found a source of light. It was just a lamp, but it seemed to be the only one down in these sewers. There was a platform next to it, where they could sit against the wall.  
  
"Oh well, at least you're not standing in it anymore." Logan said.  
  
"We could go up. I can hold you and we can phase up to the street." Kitty said.  
  
"What if there're more of those wasp things up there? I couldn't take on twenty of those things alone, and no offense darlin', but you wouldn't be much help." Logan said.  
  
"No offense taken." Kitty said, sighing and sitting back against the wall. "So what do we do?"  
  
"What we'll do is rest here, and then continue on with the mission." Logan said.  
  
"How?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, we know where that Longshot guy was leading us. That arena. My senses are screwed up, sure, but I can get us back there. From there, we find the others, Scott, Kurt, and Longshot, and then get back to that lab. The Prof will be showing up there in about twelve hours."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Charles told me that if he didn't hear from us in thirty-six hours, that he'd be coming here with the New Mutants and Evan. That deadline is over in about twelve hours. So we need to do this pretty fast." Logan said, standing up.  
  
At that moment, a horrible, unearthly screeching could be heard coming down the tunnel. Logan turned, facing the direction of the screech, and popped his claws out. Kitty stood immediately at his side.  
  
The Warwolves had entered the sewers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Quick note:  
  
Holy friggin' crap! If you are a fan of 80's horror movies, fly, don't walk or even run, to "Freddy Vs. Jason! That movie is so sweet you'll crap your pants! It pays tribute to everything that made 80's horror movies great (the body counts, the blood/gore, and the nudity, the bad acting)! I can't get over how much I loved that movie! I just got back, it's 2:35 a.m. (as of my writing of these notes), and I can't wait to see it again. Well, I hate building a movie up that much, but I'm a big fan of bad, cheesy horror, and this movie did both franchises justice. I'd even go so far as to say that I loved the fight between Freddy and Jason more than most of the fights in Matrix Reloaded. Yeah, I loved it that much.  
  
Anyhow, all that aside, there's gonna be some major butt-kicking by Wolvie in the next chapter (not as much as Freddy Vs. Jason). There's gonna be some funny stuff between Minor Domo and Mojo (not as funny as what happens in Freddy Vs. Jason). And Mojo will find something new he wants (like when I found out how much I can't wait to own Freddy Vs. Jason on glorious DVD).  
  
'Nuff said?  
  
Later. 


	7. Refusal to Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, time for a dirty, dirty secret to come out. I forgot a lot about the Warwolves. I remember a lot about their appearance, and how some of the X-Men and Excalibur dealt with them. But I don't remember certain things, so if you do remember, I hope you don't hate me when I make some changes for the story that I'm writing. Let's just say that the Warwolves were pretty nasty guys in the comics, and I've made them nastier here.  
  
In other news, I just got done watching Dark Horizons Part 2, and that was a great episode. I guess that they really are heading in the Piotr/Kitty direction. Don't get me wrong, I like Colossus a lot. I mean, the guy saved everyone in the comics from the Legacy Virus, so he's cool in my book (r.i.p. Colossus). But, damn it, ya know. . .ah, well. My Kurtty readers and I still have each other. "YOU'RE MY BOY, BLUE!" (Old School).  
  
Roguehobbit: No! You don't sound too critical at all! I actually like the fact that someone is READING my stories, and not just reading my stories. Get it? Anyhow, thanks!  
  
Beboots: Including this chapter, you're two chapters away from the coolness you that you mentioned in your review of chapter 6.  
  
RedLion2: The Warwolves aren't like our "werewolves." They really are a lot like an animalistic T-1000 from T2: Judgement Day. They're just killing machines. So they're not a creature that morphs into another. BTW, loved your new chapter (and I reviewed it)!  
  
JDH3: Yeah, seriously! Go Scott! Time for another dirty little secret! I know it's fashionable and chic to hate Scott. But. . .he's my second favorite X-Man of all time, right after Kurt. I dig his whole "boy scout" attitude.  
  
Equavet Porsche, Electric Russian, and Raskolion Phoenix (still a cool name): You're all a bunch of hip, cool cats! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you continue to read/review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Logan looked all over. The light from the lamp they had found stretched out for about thirty feet in every direction, but that was all of the light that they had. Logan's eyes could see about ten feet past them, into the dark, but he still couldn't see anything. However, he could tell that whatever it was that had made that noise was definitely moving toward them. Inching back toward the wall, Logan looked in every direction for whatever it was. Still, he saw nothing.  
  
"What is it, Logan?" Kitty whispered.  
  
"Shut up. Whatever it is, I'm sure it knows we're here." Logan said.  
  
Logan continued to look in every direction. He spread his arms outward, claws facing out. This way he could protect Kitty, who was backed up to the wall behind him. There was a silence that hung in the air for a minute or so, and suddenly it screeched again. It was closer this time. Much closer. Turning to his left, Logan could just make out a form in the darkness, staring at him and Kitty. It was about six feet tall. It stood on two legs, and had two long arms. Its shape of its head was like that of a parrot, its mouth actually forming a beak. It stepped closer, just beyond the edge of the light, and Logan could see its silver body. He knew then that this must have been the thing that Longshot had been so afraid of. A Warwolf.  
  
The Warwolf stood at the edge of the light, desperate to attack. Still, it took its time. It always took its time. It took pleasure in the hunt. In the kill. It stepped into the light, because it liked its prey to fear it. Only this prey didn't look like it feared it. This prey looked feral. This prey looked as if it was used to the kill itself. Rearing back, the Warwolf ran at Logan and Kitty.  
  
Logan ran to counterattack. The Warwolf, whatever it was, was insanely fast. As soon as Logan had taken a swipe at it, it ducked, and brought its long right arm to Logan's face. It was then that Logan realized that each hand was a horrible set of claws instead of fingers. Logan arched his back, and the claws grazed by his skin instead of gutting him. It was pain unlike Logan had ever felt. Not the worst, just an entirely different pain. Logan wanted to make certain that he never felt that type of pain again.  
  
The Warwolf continued on past Logan, opting for the weaker looking prey first. It ran at Kitty, jumping into the air and bringing its talons to its front. Kitty screamed and phased. The Warwolf fell right through her. Like Logan, she felt pain. This was entirely new to her. Kitty wasn't used to feeling pain while she phased. She never felt anything. This she felt, and she fell down to the ground, clutching her chest. The Warwolf hit the wall behind her, tearing out a good chunk of it with its claws before turning around to face her. The Warwolf brought its claws to her throat, intending to rip her head off of her shoulders. It never got the chance. Logan appeared next to it, brought his own claws down on its arms, and cut them off.  
  
The Warwolf screamed and kicked out at Logan with its feet, falling to the ground next to Kitty. Logan flew across the tunnel, hitting the wall on the opposite side. Kitty came to and rolled away just before the Warwolf snapped her head off with its beak. Kitty fell into the sewage and tried desperately to get away. The Warwolf stood back up, reared its head back, and screeched again. Logan shook his head, shaking off the pain, and looked at it. Before his very eyes, the Warwolf's arms regenerated.  
  
"Holy shit." Logan muttered before it jumped towards Kitty.  
  
Kitty rolled over in the raw sewage and brought her foot up, kicking the legs out from under the monster. It fell backwards, and just then Logan cut off its right arm and right leg. The Warwolf brought its left arm around, catching Logan's face with its claws. Logan screamed and flew back, but his skin was already regenerating. The Warwolf continued on its insane quest to kill Kitty first, dragging itself with one arm while the other was already regenerating. Kitty continued to crawl away from it, but her back hit the wall of the tunnel beyond the light. Its leg and arm regenerated, it screeched triumphantly and lunged for her. However, once again, it was halted by Logan. Logan thrust both of his sets of claws into its back and hoisted it up. The Warwolf screamed, trying desperately to turn around.  
  
"Ain't nothin' livin' that can live without its head!" Logan screamed at it before dropping it to the ground and lopping its head off.  
  
The insides of the Warwolf immediately emptied into the sewage, running down the tunnel in the river of filth. Kitty was still backed up to the wall, wide-eyed and scared. Logan walked over to her, picked her up, and took her back to the platform. He sat her down, and then slowly sat down next to her. His body was still sore where the Warwolf had cut him, even though the wounds were gone. Kitty sat there, panting, trying to get a hold on herself.  
  
"You okay?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Only. . .I could feel it pass through me. It hurt." Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Logan said, rubbing his face where it had clawed him.  
  
Almost immediately, they heard another screech from down the tunnel.  
  
"Okay, Half Pint, I think its time we got the hell out of here and got back up top side." Logan said.  
  
Kitty nodded, grabbed Logan's hand, and together they walked through the tunnel's ceiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"I von't kill for you!" Kurt screamed, a triumphant smile on his face. Then he sat down.  
  
The insults and jeers he had received from the crowd were deafening. They had been going on like this for at least five minutes. Not that it mattered to Kurt. They could yell and scream at him until the end of time. He still wouldn't kill the Wyvern. It didn't matter to him what happened to him any longer. The way he figured it, Scott was wrong, and he really was in hell. There was no other possible explanation for it. He was trapped in Hell.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Apparently this Kurt is too good to finish the battle! Well, we'll just see if he changes his mind when he meets his next opponent!" the announcer broadcast.  
  
"Great." Kurt muttered.  
  
"The fight will continue in twenty minutes!" The announcer said. The applause was tumultuous.  
  
Kurt walked over to where he dropped his pack, sat down on the ground, pulled out another energy bar, and ate it slowly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Mojo watched the screen, an unhappy look on his face.  
  
"Does the moron realize that once the Wyvern wakes up, he's just gonna have to fight it again?" Mojo asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sir!" Minor Domo said happily.  
  
"Does that moron know that if something doesn't die soon, I'm gonna start loosing my audience?" Mojo asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sir!" Minor Domo said happily.  
  
Mojo frowned again, and turned to Minor Domo.  
  
"Do you know that you're a moron just as much as he is? Do you know that you are a moron?"  
  
"Yes, Sir! You and Major Domo tell me that all the time, Sir!" Minor Domo said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I should throw you in that arena!" Mojo screamed, throwing his ratings book at her. She ducked out of the way. "That's what I should do! Then it'd be two giant morons taking on an angry, revived Wyvern and whatever else they're gonna throw in there!"  
  
"Sorry! I'm sorry, Sir!" Minor Domo said, dropping to the floor and bowing to Mojo.  
  
"You're stupid." Mojo said, sliding away from her. "Where's your useless boss?"  
  
"Um, I don't know?" she ventured, her face forming a grimace.  
  
"You should kill yourself." Mojo said. "Find me Major Domo! At least he'd lie to placate me!"  
  
At that moment, Major Domo walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, Sir, I would never lie to you." Major Domo said, bowing his head to Mojo.  
  
"Of course you would! You should! Otherwise I'd have had you killed by now!" Mojo said, laughing with delight. "Tell me, did my Warwolves take care of the outworlders in the sewer? Do we have the video of it?"  
  
"Yes, we have the video of it. I'm afraid you won't be happy, though." Major Domo said.  
  
The delighted grin fell off of Mojo's face in an instant.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, pouting.  
  
"Watch, Sir. Just watch." Major said, sliding a disk into a monitor.  
  
One of the screens began to show the fight between the Warwolf, Logan, and Kitty. Mojo's eyes narrowed, and then widened. Major Domo watched his boss's face. He could see the fight reflected in them from the monitor. He could see something else in Mojo's eyes, too. Delight. Lust. Need. He could see all of these things in Mojo's eyes as the fight continued. The grin on Mojo's face threatened to split his head in half. By the end of the video, his entire gelatinous body was shaking. He lifted his hand up, and pointed his shaking forefinger at the monitor, which had a freeze frame of Logan on it.  
  
"Bring. . .me. . .him." Mojo breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir?" Major asked.  
  
"I want him! I want him and I want him now! He's worth more than a thousand of those Kurt's!" Mojo screamed. "Where is he? What happened to the video?"  
  
"Ah, well, at this point, we suspect that another one of the Warwolves tore the camera crew apart. You know, they're not that selective when choosing victims. We found only their remains and their cameras." Major Domo said, looking down at his polished nails.  
  
"Listen to me, Major! And listen good! I don't care what you have to do, who you have to bribe, or who you have to kill! Bring me that man!" Mojo screamed.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Minor, follow me." Major said, walking out of the room.  
  
Minor Domo walked to the door, but hesitated before leaving. She turned to Mojo with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Do you still want me to find Major Domo for you, Sir?" she asked.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID MORON!" Mojo screamed and threw a chair at her. She was gone in a flash, and the chair hit the closed door.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her one day." Mojo muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Marie's eyes opened slowly. She tried to move her arms, and found that she couldn't. Looking to her right, she saw Jean encased in a glass tube. Looking to her left, she saw Bobby in the same situation. It was only then that she noticed the slight reflection of herself wherever she turned and realized that she, too, must be encased in glass. Closing her eyes again, she wondered what had happened. And then it all came back to her. Kurt and Scott disappearing, meeting Longshot, coming to the Mojoverse, and finally the attack by the security drones. She tried to shake her head lightly, and found that she was restrained. She closed her eyes again, trying to figure a way out of this. She knew that she'd have to do it soon, because if Ororo woke up and felt herself restrained and closed in with no space, she'd go crazy.  
  
Concentrating hard, she tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"Let's see, let's see." She thought. "They only saw me throwing ice, so they probably don't have a good idea of what I can do. They don't know about my power. I wonder. . .can I try to use someone else's power? Someone that I've touched before?"  
  
She remembered touching Kitty in order to learn to dance, and tried to phase out of her glass prison.  
  
Nothing happened. Sighing, she opened her eyes again. There was no way. It had been too long since she had touched anyone, and her power was now useless.  
  
"God, it feels cold in here." Marie thought.  
  
Looking at the glass, she could almost swear that she saw ice crystals forming on it. Her eyes widened, and she moved her eyes to the left and saw Bobby, eyes closed shut, a look of concentration. Marie's eyes snapped forward, and she could see security drones moving toward her. Her case began to get very, very cold now, and the glass looked as if were cracking. It was making a weird, squealing noise. Suddenly, the glass shattered outward, and one of the drones flew at her, trying to keep her from escaping. Unfortunately, for it, it also touched her bare skin with its own.  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide. The stolen memories that she received from this thing were completely alien to her. She saw a hive-like home, the subject being hatched from an egg case, a communal environment until recruitment by Mojo. She screamed in disgust, and her strength magnified to match the drones'. She broke her shackles and attacked the other two drones. Due to the utter surprise of the attack, they never had a chance. Both were unconscious on the floor by the time Marie was breaking Ororo out of her glass case. Bobby had frozen his case until it cracked, and Marie broke his as well, helping him out of his restraints. Ororo had Longshot out of his case and restraints by the time Bobby and Marie had freed Jean.  
  
"Well. . .that was fun." Bobby said.  
  
"Okay, we must be in Mojo's main entertainment complex. That's where he keeps all of his prisoners. He was probably going to use us for one of his shows, too." Longshot said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Jean asked.  
  
"Now we find out where your friends are." Longshot said. "And try to get everyone back together as soon as possible." He answered.  
  
"Where are Kitty and Logan?" Ororo asked. "They're not here."  
  
"I saw them throw Logan into the sewers. And Kitty phased beneath the street. She probably went to help him." Marie said.  
  
"Well, they're on their own for now. More than likely, they're gonna try to find Scott and Kurt themselves." Jean said.  
  
"Okay, listen. This is what we'll do. We'll find Kitty and Logan first, then Scott and Kurt. The seven of us will free Kurt and Scott together, and then we'll get out of this place." Ororo said. "Now, Jean, where are our Kitten and our Wolverine?"  
  
Jean put her hands to her temples. Trying to "reach out" to her friends and teammates in this world was strange. There was nothing familiar to her, and it almost seemed as if something was. . .not necessarily blocking her from reaching Logan or Kitty, but something was definitely hindering her. She did, however, find Logan and Kitty, and could tell where they were headed. They were on their way back to the arena. She reached out with her mind again, and found Kurt. He was actually inside the very arena outside of which they had their battle. Now. . .Scott. Jean concentrated harder and harder, but she couldn't find Scott. Not completely. She felt the presence of his mind, but it wasn't aware. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't himself.  
  
"Kitty and Logan are on their way to Mojo's Arena #3. That's where Kurt is. Scott. . .Scott I can't find. I don't know where he is." Jean said sadly, turning away from the rest for a moment.  
  
"Don't worry, Jean. We'll find him." Ororo said, trying to comfort the girl. "Longshot, how can we find him?"  
  
"Well, we can hit the security office. We're in the main complex, and the security computers are all linked up to an office here. They have to have a file in there." Longshot said. Storm thought he sounded unsure.  
  
"Allright, then. That is our next course of action. Afterwards, we find Logan and Kitty, and then Kurt and Scott, and then we go home." Ororo said, striding out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Major Domo walked into the sterile room. It was completely white, causing the room to look brighter than it actually was. The room was circular, and in the middle was a metal chair that was attached to the wall. Sitting in this chair was Scott Summers. Scott had a helmet attached to his head, and the machinery from the wall ran down into the helmet. Scott's entire body was jerking. Major Domo walked closer to him and smiled.  
  
"You see, boy, this is what we call reprogramming. We do it to the simple minded attractions that we have to keep them in control." Major Domo said, kneeling next to Scott and speaking into his ear. "When this is over with, you will do as Mojo says. And I daresay I've made some interesting suggestions to Mojo about what your next role should be."  
  
Major Domo walked away. A single tear slid from Scott's eye down his cheek as his head began to throb worse.  
  
"And the worst news for you is. . .he agrees. Goodbye, boy. You should have made that deal."  
  
And with that, Major Domo left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kitty followed Logan down yet another alley. As near as Kitty could figure, they must have been traveling through those sewers for miles. Or, at least, it seemed that way considering how long they had been walking. Logan stopped every now and then, sniffing the air for signs of danger. Once or twice he had thrown her into another alley off of the street they had been traveling on, pop his claws out, and wait. Nothing ever happened.  
  
They had finally come back to the alleyway where the battle had been fought. The arena was standing in front of them, and Kitty nearly burst into tears when she saw what the marquee sign had been changed to.  
  
"Welcome to Mojo Arena 3! Featuring: The Outworlder Who Will Not Die! Watch This Young Man As An Army Of Creatures Bent On His Death Attack Him, One After Another! Starring: KURT!"  
  
Underneath that was more, and Kitty read it over and over again, feeling scared and horribly sad.  
  
"Special Guest: Scott! Watch As The Two Outworlders Are Forced To Fight Each Other. . .To The Death!"  
  
"Oh my God." Logan said.  
  
"Logan, we gotta get them out of there!" Kitty nearly wailed.  
  
"We will, Half Pint. We will." Logan said.  
  
Together the two of them ran across the street and towards the arena. On the street behind them stood a lone figure. His cape was flying backward in the wind, his arms folded in front of him. He lips parted in a smile, and his rotting teeth showed behind them. He walked across the street, toward the arena.  
  
"So Mojo wants this little shrimp of a man, eh?" The Agent said. "Then Mojo shall have him, and I'll get my paycheck."  
  
He followed Logan and Kitty into the arena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Longshot sat in front of a bank of computer screens, going through menu after menu. The five of them had broken into a security office and were currently going through everything that they could find with information on Kurt, Scott, Logan, and Kitty. Longshot looked and looked, and the more he looked, he realized that the person with the most vested interest in the four missing mutants was Major Domo. Longshot was very familiar with Major Domo, and hated the man almost as much as he hated Mojo.  
  
"Why would he be so interested in them?" Longshot wondered.  
  
"Who?" Jean asked, going through her own bank of computer screens.  
  
"Mojo's personal assistant, Major Domo." Longshot said.  
  
"That's really his name?" Marie asked, looking up from her computer screen. "Christ."  
  
Longshot ignored her.  
  
"It looks like he's the one who's been working to control them the most. He's even sent out. . .oh no. He's sent out The Agent after Logan and Kitty." Longshot said.  
  
"Who's The Agent?" Ororo asked. She was getting tired of Longshot throwing names around as if the others should know who he was talking about.  
  
"He's basically a bounty hunter. He can steal your. . .being. And probably your powers." Longshot said, turning around to face the others. "Okay, so he's out there. If you run into anyone, and they ask you to sign anything, anything at all, do not sign it."  
  
"He'll steal our powers?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yes. He'll basically absorb you. Your body, everything. Do not sign anything. More than likely it'll be one of his contracts." Longshot said, turning around to face the computers again. "If you sign it, you belong to whoever owns that contract. And that'll be Mojo."  
  
"This place is too weird for me. Let's just find Scott." Bobby said. "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" Ororo asked, turning her chair around.  
  
"I found Scott! And. . .oh God, Storm, I think they're gonna use Scott to kill Kurt!" Bobby said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Logan and Kitty were walking down a dark hallway. They had entered the arena, and were now walking around a small, concrete circular hall that seemed to be leading upward. They could hear people jeering someone, and then they heard an announcer.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Kurt has destroyed two horrifying creatures thus far, and has bested one before your very eyes!" they heard.  
  
The audience began to cheer.  
  
"Of course, as punishment for not ending the last fight, Kurt will now have the hardest fight of his life before him!"  
  
"Oh my God, Logan, come on!" Kitty yelled and ran upward.  
  
Logan began to follow, but was suddenly held up by an enormously fat woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her face was drenched in make-up, her fingernails were two inches long. She looked at him with adoring eyes which were beginning to tear up. She clutched at his face, her hands longing to pet him.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I've seen you in the shows!" she gushed.  
  
"No you haven't, lady! No get out of my way!" Logan growled. He moved to get around her, but she was so enormous that she blocked every possible way around her.  
  
She refused to let go of him.  
  
"Oh, please, oh please! Just an autograph! All's I wants an autograph!" she cried, tears now making her make-up run. Logan thought she smelled funny, but his senses were still thrown off by this different world.  
  
"Logan! Hurry!" Logan heard Kitty cry from the platform at the top of the hallway.  
  
"Please! Just an autograph!" the fat woman squealed, making his ears hurt. She thrust a pen and paper upon him.  
  
Kitty looked down at Logan from the platform, disgusted by the spectacle and desperately wanting to get to Kurt. Nothing in this dimension, or any other, seemed as important as reaching him. Holding him. Saving him.  
  
"LOGAN! PLEASE! HURRY!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Tonight, before each and every one of you, Kurt will be forced to battle someone close to him! His very own friend and ally! Tonight, Kurt and Scott will battle to the death!" Logan heard over the speakers. The crowd cheered, stomped and clapped louder.  
  
"PLEASE!" the woman cried.  
  
Disgusted, Logan snatched the paper and pen out of her hands, signed his name, and then tried to bolt away. But he couldn't. Looking down at himself, he saw his body turning to smoke, and turned to look at the fat woman in time to see her change. Her face extended, turning to a horrible shade of gray. She was no longer fat, just horribly tall. She was no longer a "she," she was a "he." He didn't know it, but he was looking into the face of The Agent. His body became nothingness, and he was sucked into the paper, which of course, was a contract. The Agent stuffed the contract into a satchel at his side, and then whipped his head up to look at Kitty.  
  
"He's mine now, sweetie! Healing factor, claws, bad attitude and all! And you're next!" The Agent screamed, popping claws out of his hands and waving at her, laughing.  
  
Kitty screamed and ran into the stands of the arena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay, so there's chapter. . .seven? I just realized that this is shaping up to be a pretty long story. I doubt it'll go much more than twelve chapters, though. I'll probably never do anything as long as, say, 25 chapters. This is no offense to you if you've written one that long, but sometimes I find the chapters in a story on FF.net that is that long horribly repetitive. Not in everyone's story. I've read some great one's that are really long. I've read some great stories on another fan fiction site that are sixty chapters. Anyhow, I guess that's all I have to say. Not much more going on. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Later. 


	8. Friends and the New Mutants

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: If you're old enough, you may remember the old Bartles and James commercials. Remember those two old guys sitting on a porch talking about their wine coolers? At the end, they'd always say "Thanks for your support." And that's what I'd like to say to all of my readers/reviewers. Thanks for your support.  
  
Equavetporsche: Sometimes it's hard to describe things from the Mojoverse. I'm sorry, it really is my fault. Neither the Warwolves or the drones are machines. They're both living beings, but because they're from an alternate dimension, their physiology is completely different from our own. The Warwolves have skin like liquid metal, but they're organic. They kind of take the skins of people who have been their victims. But since they had no need to in the sewers, they didn't. And the security drones are like a cross between a praying mantis and a wasp. And, no, The Agent is a real Marvel character. He showed up in Excalibur: Mojo Madness, which was an annual from the early 90's.  
  
RedLion2: Hey! Yeah, I remember that now! About the Warwolves, that is. I'm so lazy, I guess that I just didn't feel like researching it. I remembered them from the comics, I just couldn't remember everything. Oh, I'll pimp out some Kurtty stories, no problem. Hey, everyone else reading this, go read "Shadows of Confusion" by RedLion2! How's that?  
  
Ophelia: Thanks! Glad you like it.  
  
Everyone else: I thank you all. "Thanks for your support." Better shout- outs later, promise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The Agent didn't retract his claws and run up the walkway after Kitty. Instead, he simply jumped to the wall, shoving his claws into the concrete, and used his new claws to climb up the wall. He had just reached the platform on which Kitty had been standing when he heard his communicator going off. Sighing, he stood on the platform, reached into his satchel, and opened his communicator. Mojo's face appeared before him.  
  
"So. . .do I have my trophy yet?" Mojo asked.  
  
"Yes, Mojo, I have him." The Agent said.  
  
"Good. Bring him back home to me." Mojo said.  
  
"But, Mojo, what about the girl?"  
  
"What about the girl? Shut up! Who cares about the moronic little girl? I want that man brought to me now!" Mojo said, and promptly disappeared from The Agent's communicator screen.  
  
"Fine. Fine, fine, fine." He said. He looked back at the entrance into the arena "You and me have a date, girlie. But it'll have to be later. No one escapes from The Agent."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kitty ran out into the stands, and immediately regretted her rash action. The stands were filled with enormously obese bodies. None of them seemed to have legs. They were simply rooted to the ground, it seemed. Food and sweat covered their filthy bodies. They're eyes were forced open by some type of device, and it looked as if they could never close them. The ones close to Kitty began to clutch at her, and she screamed. The last thing that she wanted was to be eaten by some fat, alternate dimension being. She phased through their arms, and ran down the stairs toward the floor of the arena. She could see a pair of double doors opening. Far below her, she could see a small blue speck in the center of the arena. She knew it must have been Kurt, and ran as fast as she could, hoping to get to him in time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kurt stood completely still. Upon hearing what the announcer had said, he had stood with his eyes closed, fearing what was coming up next. His eyes were still closed, and he could hear the sound of the double doors opening. Tears were sliding down from his eyes, and he picked up the bone, which he used as a staff. Finally, opening his eyes, he saw a figure running through the doors towards him. He squinted just as a red beam shot from the figure's eyes and threw him across the arena. The applause was louder than ever. Kurt rolled over onto the ground, gasping and rubbing his chest. He knew that Scott wasn't pulling punches, apparently. That blast hadn't been at full force, but it was still very powerful. Rolling over and standing up, he found himself facing Scott.  
  
"Scott! Vhat are you doing? Please, don't do zis!" Kurt pleaded.  
  
In answer, Scott put his hand to his visor and pushed the button on the side. The full brunt of Scott's mutant power was unleashed upon Kurt. Fortunately, however, Kurt teleported to safety. Reappearing behind Scott, he pleaded with him again.  
  
"Scott, zis isn't you! Vhat haff zey done to you?" Kurt said, disappearing to avoid another blast and reappearing next to Scott.  
  
Scott grabbed Kurt and kneed him in the stomach, then flipped him over his shoulder. Kurt bounced on the ground and teleported about fifteen feet away as the Scott punched a hole in the ground where Kurt had been standing with a beam.  
  
"Scott! Stop zis! Please! Remember me? Kurt? You're friend?" Kurt asked, teleporting repeatedly to avoid Scott's attacks. "I don't know how ve ended up here, but zis isn't you! Zey've done somezing to you!"  
  
"Hold still, outworlder!" Scott screamed.  
  
"Outworder?" Kurt asked curiously, flipping over to avoid a kick from Scott.  
  
"Dirty outworlder! Too good to kill the Wyvern, huh? Don't worry! Boss Mojo sent me to take care of you!"  
  
"Okay, now you're just being veird." Kurt said and was promptly hit by a beam from Scott, throwing him twenty feet away and into the body of a dead creature.  
  
At that moment, the Wyvern woke up and roared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"What do you mean he's going to kill Kurt?" Jean asked.  
  
Everyone crowded around Bobby's chair, looking at his screen.  
  
"Exactly what I said. According to this, Scott's been. . .reprogrammed. According to this," Bobby said, pointing to the screen, "they are sending him into that arena to fight Kurt."  
  
"To kill Kurt." Longshot corrected him, looking over his shoulder at the screen.  
  
"Longshot, how do we stop this?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I'm. . .I'm not certain. He's been brainwashed. I don't know how to fix it." Longshot said.  
  
"What is this reprogramming?" Ororo asked.  
  
"It's just a method they use to control the strong willed here." Longshot answered. "They inundate an individual with a form of visual and audio signals until the mind bends to their will."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Ah got it!" Marie shouted.  
  
"Got what?" Jean asked.  
  
"How ta fix 'im! Okay, so Scott needs ta be reprogrammed, raght? Like a computer, he needs ta be reset!" Marie stated.  
  
"Basically, yes." Longshot said.  
  
"Well, what if Kitty phases through his head?" Marie asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, child?" Ororo asked, mystified.  
  
"Kitty's ruined enough computers back at the Institute! She's always resettin' 'em! If she phases through Scott's head, wouldn't that be enough to reset 'im?" Marie asked.  
  
Jean thought it over for a moment. She didn't want to risk harm to Scott, and Kitty phasing through someone generally gave them something akin to an electrical shock. Then again, if there was no other way, Jean knew that Marie was pretty much right. It would probably lay him out, but it could very well reset his mind, much the same way as a computer is reset.  
  
"I think it's the best plan that we have so far, Ororo." Jean said.  
  
"Okay, then that is our plan. Jean, where is Kitty?" Ororo asked.  
  
Jean closed her eyes, feeling for Kitty.  
  
"She's at the arena. Mojo's Arena #3." Jean said, her eyes opening.  
  
"Wow! Okay! Tell her to wait for us." Bobby said.  
  
Jean concentrated on the message, but for some reason, Kitty wasn't getting it. She wasn't paying attention at all. She was afraid of something. What was it? Jean closed her eyes, trying desperately to see what Kitty was. The images were hazy, but they began to solidify. Jean could see dead bodies of unknown creatures littering the arena floor. Hundreds of thousands of enormously fat, disgusting people were clapping about something. Her vision continued to gain clarity, and now she saw two figures in the arena. One shot. . .some type of weapon at the other, and the other one flew across the arena, injured. Jean's eyes flew open.  
  
"It's already happening!" Jean said, running for the door.  
  
At just that moment, an alarm went off, and red lights began to flash.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Mojo's head whipped back and forth as the lights flashed and the sirens wailed. A look of fear crept over his face. What was happening? What was going on? Who was going to protect him? All of these questions and more ran through Mojo's head as the alarms continued to blare. Looking to his left, he winced as the door to the office opened. He was preparing himself for the attack when Minor Domo ran into the room. His face sagged, and a look of disdain replaced the look of fear.  
  
"Mojo, Sir! Mojo, Sir! We have intruders!" Minor Domo yelled.  
  
"Thanks for the news bulletin! You must be some type of damn genius, Minor Domo! You stupid inbred." He yelled back.  
  
"Sir! The outworders you captured! They've escaped!" Minor Domo told him.  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Mojo asked, incredulous.  
  
"I don't know, Sir!"  
  
"Well there's another surprise. You don't know something! MAJOR!" Mono began to scream.  
  
"He's on his way here, Sir. He sent me ahead of him to tell you what happened, and that he was coming." Minor said.  
  
"Well done. Now go away." Mojo yelled to be heard over the alarms.  
  
Minor Domo quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Mojo held his hands to his ears and screamed. Not only was he beginning to lose ratings because Kurt was refusing to fight Scott. Not only had The Agent not yet returned with the outworlder and his contract. Now he had this to deal with. He had an annoying alarm going off, giving him a headache, and he had five escapees, including Longshot, running around his building.  
  
"Wait a minute! Longshot is here! This is finally my chance to be rid of him! Forever!" Mojo said to himself. He walked his platform over to the nearest alarm and ripped it off of the wall. He could still hear the alarms in the distance, but at least it wasn't blaring in his ears now.  
  
At that moment, the door opened, and Major Domo walked in.  
  
"Close the door! And lock it!" Mojo screamed.  
  
Major Domo stood there, blinking.  
  
"I'm. . .I'm sorry, Sir?" Major asked, rubbing his left ear with his hand.  
  
"Close. . .and. . .lock. . .the. . .door!" Mojo screamed.  
  
Major Domo turned around and did just that. Once it was locked, Mojo squealed and turned to his master control deck. Mojo could technically run the entire complex from his office. The only problem was, Mojo only knew how to control one or two of the functions at his own deck. He scoffed at the idea of having to do it himself. That's what he had fools like Major Domo for. However, this didn't deter him, because he actually knew how to do what he was about to do.  
  
"What are your plans, Sir?" Major Domo asked.  
  
"I'm getting rid of Longshot, for once and for all." Mojo said, cackling.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Major asked.  
  
Mojo turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you questioning me, Major?" Mojo asked, a wicked smile playing across his face.  
  
"No, Sir. At least, not in a disobedient way. I simply wish to marvel at your intellect, and your ability to deal with problems." Major said, smiling and bowing to the obese tyrant.  
  
"Oh, Major. How you do go on!" Mojo said, slapping Major across the face. "Get your head out of my ass and pay attention, if you wish to marvel at me."  
  
Mojo turned back to the control deck and began pressing buttons. Major watched his boss, his eyes widening when he realized what Mojo had planned for Longshot.  
  
"Sir, are you sure that we'll be safe? And Minor Domo. I know she annoys you, but she is my assistant, and she's still. . ."  
  
"Out there?" Mojo asked. "I don't care. I wouldn't have waited for you much longer than I did, either. You're lucky to be in this room, so don't question my authority, or my choices! Got it?"  
  
Major Domo looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Major Domo said.  
  
"Good-bye, Minor Domo." Major though to himself. "Pity. You were a good servant. Oh well, I'll find another."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kitty ran down the stairs, towards the floor of the arena. She phased through anything and everything that got in her way, and many of the viewers fell to the ground. The technology holding their eyes open would shut down when Kitty phased through them, and their eyes would close, sending them into a deep, deep coma. Kitty didn't have a second of regret, she simply continued to run towards Kurt and Scott, trying desperately not to fall. She finally reached the bottom row, and she gripped the bottom rail. Thrusting her legs over, she dropped fifteen feet to the ground, landing in a crouch.  
  
Now she had to tread carefully. She was all alone in a big, alien world. One of her best friends was trying to kill another one of her best friends. And she had no one to rely on for backup.  
  
Inside of the dead creature he had landed in, Kurt opened his eyes and found himself eyeing its innards. Disgusted, Kurt teleported out of it and landed on the ground about thirty feet behind Scott. Scott turned around and ran at him. Kurt had simply had enough. He stood his ground, and when his best friend tried to drop kick him, Kurt dodged and punched Scott in the leg. Scott howled, and then the both of them were hit by a thick tail.  
  
The Wyvern had woken up completely, and found to its delight that it now had two meals instead of one.  
  
Scott and Kurt rolled over in opposite directions, looking first at each other, and then at the Wyvern which was circling in the air around them, coming closer and closer.  
  
"Kurt!" a voice shouted.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened in realization of who that voice belonged to, and turned toward it. Kitty was running toward him. Kurt smiled, and then frowned almost immediately. He realized that he couldn't be the only one to notice Kitty. Scott must have noticed, and so must have the Wyvern.  
  
"Katzchen! Get out of here!" Kurt cried before being hit by the Wyvern again.  
  
Scott turned and saw Kitty running toward Kurt. To Scott, Kitty was just another outworlder, and he brought his hand up to his visor. He pressed the button on the side, and a beam shot out at Kitty. Kitty's eyes widened a moment before she was hit by Scott's blast. Kurt rolled over in the dust and saw Kitty fly ten feet through the air and land on the ground.  
  
"Kitty!" he shouted, and teleported to her side. He wrapped her in his arms, and began to cry.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I'm fine, Fuzzy!" she said.  
  
"What are you doing here? You don't belong in hell!" Kurt said frantically.  
  
"Hell? Kurt, I. . ." Kitty began, but then the Wyvern landed on the ground next to Kurt, going for him with its jaws.  
  
Kitty phased herself, and because Kurt was holding her, phased Kurt was well. The Wyvern lunged at Kurt, and then straight through Kurt. It fell forward and hit its face on the ground. When it got up, shaking its head, Kurt and Kitty yelped and crawled backward. The Wyvern turned on them, and lunged forward again, only to be hit by an optic blast from Scott. Kurt turned to Scott, standing up with a grateful look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Scott, zank Gott you are back to norm. . ." he didn't finish, as Scott sent an optic blast at him as well. Kitty leaned out and touched Kurt's foot, phasing him so that the beam passed through him.  
  
"Dirty outworlder. I will be the one to destroy you for Boss Mojo, not some stupid beast."  
  
"Schiesse." Kurt said as he picked up Kitty and teleported to the opposite side of the arena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Xavier looked at the clock. Three more hours. Sighing, he put his head in his hands and lowered it to the desk.  
  
"Evan, please join me in my office." Xavier thought. Five minutes later, Evan Daniels was standing there in front of him.  
  
"Evan, we will be leaving for this "Mojoverse" in a little over two hours." Xavier said, and then sighed again heavily. "Get the team together."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Evan said, and walked out of the room.  
  
Upon closing the door to Xavier's office, Evan turned around and found himself facing Amara, Rahn, Sam, Ray, Roberto, and Jamie. The New Mutants. Evan could see the excitement on their faces, and for some reason, almost felt scared for them. He felt scared for himself. Looking down the hall past them, he walked by, motioning for them to follow. Amara was so excited that she was nearly skipping down the hall after them. Evan shook his head slightly, wondering what the Mojoverse was like. They followed him down the stairs to the rec room, giggling and whispering behind him. Upon reaching the rec room, Evan turned back to face them.  
  
"Do we have a mission, Evan?" Sam asked, nearly jumping up and down.  
  
"Shut up." Evan said simply.  
  
The rest of the New Mutants quieted down, looking at Evan.  
  
"You know, most of you must look smarter than you actually are. Yeah. We have a mission. I'm glad you're all excited. Us having a mission means the first team failed, and something happened to them." Evan said.  
  
The New Mutants all looked shamed.  
  
"And it also means that a team about a thousand times more experienced than you are at fighting as a team apparently couldn't make it home." Evan said.  
  
"Well, Professor Xavier will be with us, right?" Amara asked. "Anyhow, Bobby got to go with the first team. He's been on a mission twice now. He's been fine."  
  
"Okay, yeah, he was a stowaway once, and he had to stay with the team. I'm not saying. . .just shut up. Listen, just. . .suit up. Yeah, you got your wish. We have a mission."  
  
Evan walked out of the rec room, leaving the rest of the mutants with their sobering thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
As Ororo walked down the corridor, the rest of the mutants silently following her. The alarms had been going off for some time now, and they had gotten somewhat lost due to the lack of light. The only thing illuminating their path was the red alarm lights.  
  
As Ororo turned a corner, she could see something at the end of that particular hall. She couldn't make out what it was. Squinting, she saw the red alarm lights reflecting off of some type of silvery substance. Longshot turned the corner around her and froze. His eyes went wide as he back away.  
  
"RUN!" Longshot shouted.  
  
Ororo looked at him, startled, then back at the end of the hall. Now there were two more forms with silvery skin at the end of the hall. Then they were moving down the hall towards the group at an alarming speed.  
  
'RUN!" Longshot screamed, grabbing Ororo and throwing her back into the hall they had just come from. He pushed the others along the way until they were running to keep up with him and Ororo.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Ororo realized that she was about to find out what a Warwolf was, and why Longshot was so scared of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
So there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy. Um, not much else to say. I think that I'm starting to lose my sight of where this story is heading. I may have to take a break for a couple of days and figure it out. Oh! And I'm leaving to go to Chicago on the 29th. So don't expect any updates from me for a week after the 29th. Um, yeah. I guess that's about it.  
  
Later. 


	9. Rescue Attempt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
THERE IS A STORY AFTER ABOUT TWO PAGES OF SHOUT OUTS! I PROMISE YOU!  
  
Notes: Okay, I need to stop writing late at night when I'm tired. I forgot to include Jubilee in the New Mutants. I guess that I really am slipping here. I apologize to everyone for that oversight. So, we'll explain it by saying that Jubilation Lee does not exist in my little alternate universe. I apologize. If you're a Jubilee fan, well, I'll write a Jubilee fic sometime to make it up to you. I just hope that I don't get a ton of complaints/flames/hate emails over this. I actually have something of an idea for a Jubilee/Jamie humor fic (no romance).  
  
RedLion2: Yeah, I kinda like Evan, too. I think fan fiction actually did that for me, though. He was an okay character in the cartoon, and I liked him, but. . .I'm kinda glad that Bobby took his place. Iceman rocks. And the reason that no one was looking for Wolverine is because he can pretty much take care of himself and they know that. They had more reason to worry about Kitty. I usually like having stuff in the story itself to explain that, but I've had so much exposition in this one story that I kind of get bored writing stuff like that. I'll clean it up. . .promise. EVERYONE SHOULD READ SHADOWS OF CONFUSION IF YOU'RE NOT ALREADY. See, I get better at this. . .  
  
Equavetporsche: Don't worry about not understanding. I picked an obscure villain for a reason. I get so sick of reading stories with the same villain over and over again. I noticed that no one had used Mojo (at least so far as I found), so that's why I used him. He is an obscure one, though. And hey! I did review your story! But for some reason, they're not showing up. Maybe because you changed the name? I don't know. I reviewed the first chapter at least. I reviewed the third one, too. HEY EVERYONE! In case you're reading this and you haven't read Secrets and Lies/Karate Kitty (just click on this guys profile to look up the name), read it. It's pretty good.  
  
JDH3: Well, I'd pimp out your story, too, but. . .hee hee. Anyhow, thanks for continuing to review, or faithful one. And don't say good-bye to Minor Domo just yet. Not. . .just. . .yet. If at all. . .  
  
Roguehobbit: I'm a stickler for names being spelled right, too. I noticed it after I posted the story and thought "oh well." That's what I get for writing my stories between 2am and 6am. No more of that! Oh, and I'm glad I have you and your sibling hooked.  
  
Electric Russian: Well, you may see Evan in battle, but I kinda like him, so he won't be too terribly hurt. Oh, and I'm sure that the Wyvern did feel a shock somewhat when it went through a "phased" Kitty, but it never really hurts things that bad when she does it. I mean, she was phased through Kurt once, and all he said was "You're invading my personal space." So I don't think it hurts everything terribly. Just Scott when he's reprogrammed. And that's because his programming is malfunctioning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Storm slowed her pace, which was just short of "break neck." Turning around, she ran backwards as lightning flew from her hands. She succeeded in nothing but illuminating the hall behind them. There were two Warwolves crawling on the left side of the wall, one after the other. Another was running on all fours toward them, and all three were getting closer and closer. She threw another bolt of lightning their way. It hit the wall in front of one of the Warwolves on the left wall. It simply jumped to the wall on the right hand side of the hall and continued on, screeching.  
  
"What do we do?" Ororo asked.  
  
"They're hard to kill." Longshot said, continuing to run down the corridor.  
  
"That's it?!? That's all you have to say? They're hard to kill?" Bobby screamed.  
  
"Yeah." Longshot yelled back, turning a corner, checking doors every now and then.  
  
Marie was breathing hard, trying to keep up with the others, but she was so tired that she was falling behind. She looked behind her and saw that the Warwolf things were catching up. Someone shouted in front of her, and she turned around in time to run into whoever it was. Marie fell to the floor, absentmindedly trying not to let whoever it was touch her skin. Shaking her head, Marie heard the screeching behind her and got up, pulling the person along with her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The woman said over and over.  
  
"Shut up an' run!" Marie shouted, pushing the woman forward.  
  
"Warwolves! In the offices! Mojo won't be happy! No, no, no!" The woman tittered.  
  
"RUN!" Marie shouted. "Hey, Bobby! How 'bout some help!"  
  
Bobby paused in running, looking back. Then he ran back to Marie and threw his hands up, creating a barrier of ice between them and the Warwolves. They could hear the muffled screeching on the other side as the things went to work on the barrier.  
  
"Come on! It's not that thick!" Bobby yelled, pointing at the ice wall which was already being torn apart.  
  
The woman finally began to run again, helped by Marie's pushing. Bobby turned around, shooting ice into the torn apart pieces of the barrier. He knew that it wouldn't hold the things back for long, but as long as he could help put distance between them and those things, he was happy. Marie continued pushing the woman forward. The woman was crying now, and Marie almost felt for her. Then she remembered where she was, and what this building was, and wondered who their new tagalong was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kurt and Kitty reappeared on the other side of the arena and ducked low to the ground. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Scott found them. He was still holding Kitty in his arms, and he put her on the ground. Running his fingers along her face, he called out to her.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Are you okay?" Kurt asked.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Kur. . .Kurt?" She asked.  
  
Kurt smiled.  
  
"Kurt!" she shouted, sitting up and throwing her arms around Kurt. "Oh my God! I'm so glad you're okay! You've been gone for so long! And this guy Longshot came and told us about the Mojoverse and then we came through to get you and then we fought these bugs and Logan was thrown down into. . ."  
  
"Katzchen! I haff no idea vhat you are talking about!" Kurt said softly, still happy at seeing her and having a moment to take her in.  
  
"I was so scared that you were gone." Kitty said, feeling close to tears. She knew that now wasn't the right time for a tearful hello, but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Shhhh. It's okay, Katzchen." Kurt said, looking around for Scott. He saw him on the other side of the arena, still looking confused as to where his adversaries were.  
  
"No, no it isn't Kurt. You have no idea how bad our situation is." Kitty said.  
  
"I zink I haff a clue, Lieb." Kurt said. "Who else is here viz you?"  
  
"Um, Marie, Bobby, Ororo, Longshot. . ."  
  
"Longshot?" Kurt asked, confused.  
  
"Long story. Who else. . .Logan. . .and Jean. But they were all captured." Kitty said sadly.  
  
"Jean is here?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Haff you even tried to get into contact viz her?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You mean through our psychic link? Yeah. Bunches of times. Down in the sewer. She wasn't answering." Kitty said.  
  
"Scheisse." Kurt said, just as Scott, who had seen them and was running toward them, blew the ground next to him apart. "Try again!"  
  
And Kurt promptly disappeared.  
  
"But Kurt. . .!" Kitty cried out, watching him appear closer to Scott. "Oh no."  
  
"Jean! Jean!" Kitty thought. "Please hear me! Where are you?"  
  
"Kitty?" she heard.  
  
"Jean! You're okay?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. We're in danger right now. Are you okay?"  
  
"No. Listen, Scott's trying to kill us." Kitty thought.  
  
"Oh yeah! Listen, I can't talk much longer, but try phasing through his head. He's been programmed or something. Try short circuiting him." Jean thought back and then disappeared.  
  
"Short-circuiting? Jean? Jean?" She thought, but Jean was no longer answering her.  
  
"Okay. Short-circuit Scott. No problem." Kitty said aloud.  
  
Then she was thrown backwards by Kurt's body, who was thrown backwards by Scott's optic blast.  
  
"Oof." She said.  
  
"Run, Kitty." Kurt said, and then blacked out.  
  
"Outworlder! Get up!" Scott yelled. He was still looking at Kurt and raised his hand to his visor.  
  
Kitty had no doubt in her mind that he would have unleashed the full brunt of his power on Kurt and her if it hadn't been for the Wyvern, who picked Scott up like a toy and flew off with him. She watched as the Wyvern flew upward, and then, with an blast from Scott, dropped him back to the floor. Scott rolled over and shot the Wyvern out of the air. It fell to the ground next to Scott, bellowing. Scott advanced on it and hit it so hard that, when the dust settled, the Wyvern was no more than a hold in the ground. Then Scott turned back to them. Kitty had had enough. She got up and began to walk toward Scott. He sent blast after blast her way, and she simply phased through them. Finally, she got close enough to Scott that she could almost see his eyes beyond the red beams shooting from them.  
  
"Like, shut up, Scott." She said, and stuck her hand through his head.  
  
The results were immediate.  
  
Scott dropped to the ground, holding his head. He hadn't felt that much pain since. . .well, since before he could remember. He screamed every curse word he knew and held his head in pain. And then. . .it was just gone. The pain was gone, as were his memories of his actions. It was as if he had closed his eyes inside Major Domo's office, and had opened them just now. He had no idea of how he had come to be at the arena. He looked over and saw Kitty there, staring at him.  
  
"Kitty?" Scott asked.  
  
Kitty smiled, and he reached out to her. Just before he touched her hand, Kurt appeared on his left and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Stay avay from her!" Kurt yelled, holding Kitty.  
  
"No, Kurt. . ." Kitty said as the audience cheered for the kick.  
  
"What in the hell was that for?!?" Scott screamed, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
Kurt's double take was almost comical.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?!?"  
  
"Is it really you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes, you moron. Why did you kick. . ." he began, but didn't get to finish. He was tackled by a blue elf who hugged him tightly.  
  
"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Scott asked.  
  
"No! Don't vorry. It's over." Kurt said.  
  
"Not by a long shot, boys." Kitty said, turning in a circle and looking at the crowd around them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Hank, is the machine ready?" Xavier asked.  
  
"As near as I can tell." Hank said.  
  
"As near as you can tell?" Evan asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that it is time to go." Xavier said. "Hank, will you help me?"  
  
Xavier wheeled towards the corner of his room. Suspended in the air was another chair. This chair, however, had no wheels. Nor was it bound to the earth. It simply floated there, awaiting Xavier. Hank lifted Xavier out of his wheelchair and helped him into the floating chair. Xavier sat there, getting situated, and then moved the chair into the center of the room. The "flying" wheelchair was controlled easily by Xavier's mind, as his legs once were. It didn't take much effort, and it was easier to travel in, and with, than an actual wheelchair.  
  
Hank walked next to him, and the three walked out of Xavier's office. Down the stairs, in the front entryway, stood the New Mutants.  
  
"Is this right? Throwing these children, who haven't truly been tested yet, into a battle that even my older charges. . .I don't know. The others may be. . .may not even be with us any longer. Or ever again. Should we truly throw caution to the wind and throw these children into battle?" Xavier asked Hank.  
  
"Charles, do you really want me to answer that?" Hank asked silently.  
  
"They'd do the same for me." Xavier said, and floated into the room.  
  
"Hello. All of you. We will now be leaving. Is there anyone who would rather stay behind?"  
  
No one answered. No one at all.  
  
"All right, then, children. Listen to me. You will all be taking orders from Evan. He will be leading you, and Hank and I will be leading him. We stay together, at all times. No one strays. We will have no guide in this world. With the exception of a slight amount of information gleaned from Longshot before he left, we will be entering a world completely different from our own. So stay close, and stay silent."  
  
The children nodded in agreement. Evan stood to the side of Xavier, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Evan looked over at Hank, who gave him a somber nod, and Evan led the other teens outside. Xavier hung his head and followed. They walked to the same small clearing from which the others left.  
  
"Okay, the first to go will be Evan, Amara, Ray, Roberto, Rahn, Sam, and Hank. Then Evan will return here to bring back Jamie and myself. We will all wait until we are together, and then we will try to find the others. Together. Understood?" Xavier said.  
  
Once again, they all nodded in agreement. The first seven mutants held onto each other's hands, and Xavier watched as they disappeared in a beautiful white light. Suddenly, they were gone. Then, just as suddenly, Evan reappeared. Xavier and Jamie joined him, and then their world was gone, and Xavier opened his eyes in the Mojoverse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! It seems that we have a new player!" called the announcer.  
  
The cheers once again came, followed by clapping.  
  
"Vell, zhere you go, Kitty. You're a star like us now." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty frowned. She had spent the last couple of minutes giving them an explanation as to where they were and why they were there. Scott had pretty much already known, and had simply filled in the blank parts. He remembered the conversation he had with Major Domo, just not what happened after. Kurt just seemed to be relieved that he wasn't stuck in hell. Kitty was mortified when she found out that Kurt had thought that was where he was.  
  
"Okay, so now ve're stuck in some ozzer universe, right?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Right." Kitty said.  
  
"So, vhen do ve get rescued?"  
  
"Well, I know Jean and the others are in trouble. She's not answering any of my calls to her." Kitty said.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Scott asked. The fear and caring in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty said, shaking her head. "But they must have escaped the security. . .things. So, hopefully they're in a better situation now."  
  
"In zis place? I don't zink so." Kurt said. "Oh well, at least ve're togezzer now."  
  
Kurt sat down on the ground.  
  
"So, are we going to escape anytime soon?" Kitty asked.  
  
"How do you figure on doing that?" Scott asked, sitting next to Kurt.  
  
"How about we walk out?" Kitty said anxiously.  
  
"I tried to teleport out once. It didn't vork." Kurt said.  
  
"Well, I walked right in." Kitty said, and walked off toward the edge of the arena.  
  
"Is she gonna get out?" Scott asked.  
  
"I hate for mein Katzchen to get hurt, but vatch." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty walked to the edge, climbed up on a platform, and tried to walk out of the arena and into the stands. It was as if she had walked into an invisible barrier. She fell down onto the platform. She got up, shook her head, and walked forward again. Kurt and Scott could only assume that she was going to try to phase through it. Instead, she ended up on the floor of the platform again. She reached out and touched it with her hand. Whatever was holding her in wouldn't let her go, whether she was phasing or not. Hanging her head, she walked back over to Kurt and Scott.  
  
"Told you." Kurt said, Kitty sitting down next to him.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! What an exciting turn of events! Scott and Kurt are allies again! And it seems as if a new outworlder has entered the fray! This trio shall now battle together! But three versus one seems a little unfair! Doesn't it?" The announcer said.  
  
The crowd cheered their response.  
  
"Yes, it does! So now there three outworlders will fight a trio of beasts!"  
  
"Ze fun just never stops here." Kurt said as Kitty closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Xavier looked around the trashed lab, wondering what had happened. The rest of the mutants stood in silence. The sight of dead bodies erased any excitement they had on going on a mission. Now fear had replaced that excitement. Evan's words to them were replaying in their minds. If the older, more experienced X-Men hadn't returned, who said that they would stand a chance? Xavier could hear these thoughts and more going through their minds, and knew he had to do his best to allay their fears.  
  
"Don't worry, children. It is true that you are not nearly as experienced in battle as the X-Men, but your powers are just as strong, just as unique. I sense that we are not currently in danger, so do not let your fears get the better of you now. Just. . .be silent, while I search for the others." He said.  
  
His words did comfort the teens somewhat, even if Xavier still felt scared himself. He closed his eyes in concentration. His mind worked much like Cerebro. Cerebro helped him to amplify his powers, but he could still get a limited amount of information on the layout of this city without Cerebro. Images came into his mind, and he could see just how vast this metropolis of entertainment was. He "found" Kurt, Scott and Kitty inside the arena. Seeing that they were not currently in a life threatening situation, he looked for the others. He found them locked inside Mojo's entertainment complex. They seemed to be in a truly dangerous situation.  
  
"Jean. Jean, can you hear me?" Xavier thought.  
  
No answer came to him.  
  
"Jean?" he projected once more.  
  
In the complex, Jean literally skidded to a halt.  
  
"Professor?" she said out loud, then projected back to him.  
  
"Jean! Yes, it's me! Are you okay?"  
  
"Professor! Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!" he thoughts said, and Xavier could hear the sobbing relief even in her thoughts.  
  
"Jean? Are you in trouble?" he projected.  
  
"Yes. These things that we can't really stop are chasing us. Longshot's Warwolves." Jean thought.  
  
"We're sending help." Xavier told her, and then turned to the New Mutants.  
  
"Evan. Hank. I'm taking Roberto and Amara with me. We'll be going to the others. I'm sending the rest of you to rescue Kitty, Kurt and Scott." Xavier said.  
  
The two teams divided themselves. Xavier projected the images of their whereabouts to the teams, and directions on how to get to their separate locations.  
  
"Now, we must all hurry. We must exit this world immediately. This Mojo person will notice all of us soon enough, and we don't want to end up trapped here as forms of entertainment."  
  
"So everyone's still alive?" Rahne asked, joyous.  
  
"Yes. Now go."  
  
Xavier, Roberto and Amara left the building, keeping to the alleys. Evan and Hank led the others down the dark parts of the street, heading toward the arena.  
  
"Mr. McCoy?" Evan asked silently.  
  
"Yes, Evan?"  
  
"What happened to Mr. Logan? Professor Xavier didn't say anything about him, and didn't project him as a target when he projected all that information to us." Evan said.  
  
"I don't know, Evan. But wherever Wolverine is, I'm sure he can take care of himself. Probably enjoying it, as well." Hank said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The Agent stood at the doors to the entertainment complex. They were locked. The alarms could be heard going off inside, and the lights were flashing red. Shaking his head, he wondered what he should do. There was no way that he could deliver Logan to Mojo right now. And with three other individuals in that arena, he could make certain that he got paid even more.  
  
"After all," The Agent thought. ", I have contracts galore."  
  
Smiling, The Agent left for the arena again, fingering Logan's contract in his bag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay, I remember where this was going. I don't think that there are many more chapters. I think maybe three at most. I'm not certain. Anyhow, I once again apologize for leaving Jubliee out of it. But, I mean, she was hardly in that cartoon. Neither was Rahne. But, oh well. I guess that teaches me to write at 3am.  
  
Later. 


	10. The Agent Vs The New Mutants and Marie V...

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Well, I don't know if I've lost readers or not. It seems like I have the same three or four people reviewing every chapter. I hope this isn't sucking for the other 96% of you. Well, since I haven't received a bad review yet, I'm hoping not. On another note, I've forgotten how completely non-scary the first "A Nightmare on Elm Street" is. It's still good (the best of the franchise), but not scary.  
  
RedLion2: Aha! Thought you caught me! Hee hee. The small blue speck that Kitty saw was Kurt's hair. I guess that I should have made it more apparent, but he does have bluish hair. So that's what I was trying to get at. I'm sorry about the confusion. And as far as Rahne's name goes, jeez, I need to watch that. I don't know why I keep forgetting it. I'm finding out that there's a lot to keep up with when you write an action fic involving just about everyone. Hey, you've read my stuff for some time now. Do you think I'm getting better?  
  
Equavetporsche: That's an interesting question. I'm not certain if it was ever addressed in the comics. I can't really answer your question. Sorry.  
  
JDH3: See! That's what I like to hear! "Tunnels" is coming back! Huzzah!  
  
Electric Russain: Imagine a wheelchair that floats. That's about it. He had it in the comics after awhile.  
  
To everyone else (readers/reviewers): You guys and dolls rock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Hank, Evan, Ray, Rahne, and Jamie were all doing their best to walk quietly down the street. None of them knew what kind of attack to expect, or what type of thing could be expected to attack them. They stood in hushed silence of the city that they were walking through. Everything was lit garishly, where there was actual light. The sounds of people cheering, laughing, crying, and applauding could be heard all over, but always muffled. Always the sounds seemed to come from far away. Evan didn't like this place. Not at all. The younger mutants tread carefully as well, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
Finally, the six mutants walked off of the street, and into the entrance of Mojo's Arena #3. Reading the marquee, they all gaped and shuddered.  
  
"Tonight's Last Fight! Kurt, Scott and the third, female Outworlder will battle the most nefarious beings in this world or any other. . .THE WARWOLVES!"  
  
"Warwolves. That doesn't sound good." Rahne said.  
  
Both Evan and Hank threw her a look that told her to shut up, and the troupe continued on.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?" a voice behind them yelled.  
  
They turned and found themselves facing a very tall man. He had skin as gray and mottled as an elephant's. His face had a skull-like appearance. He was smiling. Unbeknownst to the mutants, they were standing there, looking at The Agent.  
  
"I said. . .what are you doing here? You're not from here." The Agent said, advancing on them.  
  
To their credit, the New Mutants held their ground.  
  
"No. No we're not. We've come from another reality to rescue our friends, who are imprisoned by the ruler of this world. I'll thank you not to get in our way." Hank said, dropping to the ground and cracking his knuckles.  
  
The rest of the mutants all put their best game face on and tried to stare him down.  
  
The Agent laughed softly.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat?" he asked.  
  
"Take it however you would like to, sir." Hank said, prepared to attack.  
  
Again, The Agent laughed softly.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm The Agent. I helped to capture one of your little friends for "the ruler of this world," Mojo, and am currently trying to deliver more of you to him. Higher pay, ya know."  
  
"Oh really? Well go on and try, ugly." Jamie said, Rahne holding him back.  
  
"Your outburst is cute, little one. You'll star in a comedy. That is. . .if Mojo chooses to keep you alive." The Agent said.  
  
"Rush him." Evan ordered, and the mutants rushed toward The Agent. They were about thirty feet away when he popped his claws and dropped low to the ground. Evan had a sneaking suspicion of just who he had captured.  
  
Sam flew at him like the cannonball that was his namesake. Screaming, Sam hit him dead center, picking him up and throwing The Agent through the wall behind him. The Agent simply flipped over in midair, landing on his feet and running toward the mutants. He leaped over Hank, kicking Evan to the ground. Hank turned to face The Agent again, and threw both fists his way. The Agent dodged easily, rolled over, and cut a long slash in Hank's hand with Logan's claws. Hank yelped and kicked out with his feet. They caught The Agent in the face, and he was thrown backward toward Ray, who hit him with everything he had. The Agent howled, feeling heat eating his body away. Then he smiled, feeling Logan's power take over and heal his injured parts. Ray jumped out of the way just as The Agent sliced downward, cutting out a chunk of the floor where Ray had been. Ray's eyes widened in shock just as The Agent kicked his legs out from under him.  
  
Rahne had grabbed on to Jamie and hauled him backward. Jamie's eyes were furious. He didn't realize that he was too young for this fight. He didn't realize that his power wouldn't help him much in this fight. All he knew was that this "thing" had done something to his teacher Mr. Logan, and was right now hurting his "family." And so Rahne was doing all that she could to stop Jamie from entering the fray.  
  
"Let me go!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"No, Jamie. Ya can't get into this! Come on! We gotta find Kurt, Scott and Kitty!" Rahne yelled, pulling him backward.  
  
In the entrance hall, the battle raged on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Ororo was breathing hard. She knew that she couldn't keep this up. There was no way that she could. She felt as if they had been running in circles. Literally. They had passed up the remains of Bobby's "ice barrier" twice now. It was hard to tell where they were. With no light, except for the alarms, they could hardly tell where they were going. At least it seemed that they had lost the Warwolves. Ororo marveled at those creatures. They seemed to be unstoppable.  
  
"Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" Ororo said, halting the others.  
  
"What? What is it?" Longshot asked, looking around, ready to fight.  
  
"Oh my God! We're all gonna die! And Warwolves in the complex! Mojo's gonna be so mad! Oh my God!"  
  
"Can someone shut her up?" Bobby asked.  
  
Marie ungloved her hand, reached out and knocked out Minor Domo, and then put her glove back on.  
  
"Thanks." Bobby said.  
  
"We can't keep doing this." Ororo said. "We need to find out where we are, and how to get out. We've just been running in circles. And I'm getting tired."  
  
"Me too." Bobby said.  
  
"Same here." Marie voiced.  
  
"Well, what do you think we should do then? Wait here for them to find us?" Longshot said.  
  
"No, but we've been running around like chickens with our heads cut off." Bobby said. "So the doors are locked. So what? I'm sure one of us can find a way in."  
  
And with that, Bobby threw a beam of ice at a door, freezing it. Kicking it lightly, it broke apart. The troupe stuck their heads in, and found nothing but a supply closet, filled with tapes and camera equipment.  
  
"See?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Great. We found a supply closet." Longshot said, walking down the corridor.  
  
"He's a little moody." Marie said.  
  
Bobby shrugged, picked up Minor Domo, and threw her into the closet.  
  
"I shouldn't have come with you. Mojo's trying to kill me, and you're all along for the ride." Longshot said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, we're in the situation now, so what we should do is find the best way out of it." Ororo said. "Where did we enter this place?"  
  
"We were all kinda unconscious. Remember?" Marie said.  
  
Jean had been silent for some time now, staring off into the distance as if thinking. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.  
  
"The Professor's here." She said.  
  
Everyone's heads turned toward her.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked.  
  
"The Professor, Hank, Evan. . .everyone is here. The Professor said he's on his way here. He's bringing Amara and Roberto with him."  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"He's coming to save us." Jean said, a small smile beginning to play across her lips.  
  
"How far away is he?" Ororo asked.  
  
"He's in that lab, but he's on his way here." Jean said.  
  
"Okay, then. This is what we'll do. We'll continue to hide. We fight if we have to. The Warwolves aren't unstoppable." Longshot said. Ororo blinked. It was as if he had read her mind. "Together, we should be able to fight them, or at least hold them off."  
  
As if in answer, they could hear the three things behind them begin to shriek.  
  
"Okay. Enough of this." Marie said. She slipped her gloves off and touched everyone. The touch didn't last long, but each person felt slightly weakened.  
  
"I don't know if that was a bright idea, Marie." Jean said, steadying herself against a wall.  
  
Marie could feel all of their powers within her.  
  
"Ah'll hold 'em back for awhile, at least until you four can help out. We hold them back until the Professor gets here. Then we'll be fine. Raght?" Marie said.  
  
No one answered her. The shrieking was closer.  
  
"Raght." Marie said, walking down the hall towards the Warwolves.  
  
"Marie. . ." Ororo said, trying to warn the girl.  
  
Marie wasn't listening. She had had enough of this world. Her best friends were all either in pain or horribly scared. Her little brother was being forced to fight with his best friend. No one had any idea where Logan was. She was tired. More than anything, she just wanted to repay some of the pain visited upon her back onto this world. And the Warwolves presented her with this chance. Standing in the middle of the hall, she could see the three things galloping toward her. The powers within her flared. Her eyes went snow white, and electricity coursed through her body. Wind began to blow through the corridor. At the same time, her body turned to ice. With Longshot's ability to create his own luck, and Jean's TK, she ran down the hall, bellowing, towards the Warwolves.  
  
The first one jumped, leaping towards her with its front arms extended, claws pointed at her face. Screaming, she threw a bolt of electricity at it. It was so close that it had nowhere to go, no way to dodge. The lightning bolt hit it dead center, throwing it thirty feet down the hall. The other two skidded to a halt, eyeing their prey. They weren't used to be attacked, and this new action had thrown them off. They were, however, creatures of habit, and their habit was killing. The second one jumped at Marie. Marie caught it in midair with Jean's TK, holding it there. The third one sat looking at it before turning back to Marie, hissing. Marie threw the second Warwolf into the third one. They crumpled under the impact.  
  
The first one, who had been thrown down the hallway, rushed her again. Marie iced the ground in front of it, causing it to slip, sliding toward her. With Longshot's agility, she flipped out of the way and ran along the wall. She couldn't believe how light and fast she felt. The Warwolf stopped sliding and moved toward her. Marie iced its feet, rooting it to the spot. She felt triumphant for a moment, and then one of the other two swiped its claws at her, cutting a deep wound in her leg. Marie cried out and fell to the ground. The thing reared up, bringing both of its front claws down toward her face. Marie screamed, holding her hands up, and shot a powerful ice beam at it. It froze, taking the form of a horrifying statue. Marie kicked out with her good leg. It shattered into pieces. The Warwolf that had its feet frozen hacked and slashed at the ice, breaking it apart. It turned back on Marie, who was just getting up. She never saw it coming. It screeched, picked her up, opened its beak, and went for her face.  
  
It never reached her.  
  
Ororo laid her hands upon it, her inner rage coursing through her body like electricity. The Warwolf dropped Marie, turning toward Ororo, meaning to finish her off. Before it could, its head exploded, sending it sloppy, reeking remains all over the hallway. The last Warwolf then tackled Ororo. It was immediately ripped off of her by and encircled by a TK field from Jean. Jean threw it back and forth down the hallway. It was almost comical. The Warwolf looked as if it were trapped inside of a pinball, which was zooming back and forth. Then Jean closed the TK field, and the creature within it was crushed, its innards spilling out of its mouth.  
  
Jean was horrified. She had never killed anything before, and immediately felt regret. She fell to her knees, close to bursting into tears. Longshot knelt next to her, his eyes wide. He had never seen anyone with the power to destroy the Warwolves, who the inhabitants of the Mojoverse looked on with fear. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him. Tears formed in her eyes, and he shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, Jean. It's okay. You did nothing wrong." Longshot said, understanding the girl's sorrow.  
  
"Yeah, Jean. It was us or them. Personally, I'm glad you chose us." Bobby said with a small smile.  
  
Jean turned to Bobby, nodding. She knew that they were right. She'd be okay.  
  
"Jean. I am outside of the building in which you are trapped. Can you hear me? Can you find me?" she heard the Professor's voice say in her mind.  
  
"Yes." She said out loud, standing up quickly.  
  
"What is it?" Bobby asked.  
  
Down the hallway, Ororo was helping Marie to her feet, the younger girl leaning on the elder's shoulder due to her injured leg.  
  
"Yes what?" Bobby asked again.  
  
"Ororo, hurry! The Professor's here!" Jean said, running down the hallway, feeling for her mentor.  
  
"We're gonna be fahn." Marie said, closing her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
The Agent was tiring of his game. He realized that sooner or later, these beings that he was fighting were going to win. There were too many of them, and too few of him. He knew that he wouldn't last, with or without his new healing power. However, he wasn't scared. He knew what to do. He would take their leader. Without their leader, they would be powerless. So, as fast as he could, he grabbed the nearest one and put Logan's claws to his throat.  
  
The rest of the mutants watched as The Agent threatened to cut Evan's throat open.  
  
"Enough!" The Agent screamed. "Shall we end this little game?"  
  
"No!" Hank yelled. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, it's easy." The Agent said. "Okay, young one, reach into my bag and pull out one of those pieces of paper."  
  
Evan, with a look of rage, did just that.  
  
"Now. . .hand it to the blue furry one." He told Evan.  
  
Hank took the paper.  
  
"'What am I to do with this?" Hank asked.  
  
"Easy. Just sign it." The Agent said, smiling.  
  
"Why?" Hank asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions." The Agent said, sliding a claw along Evan's neck. Blood dripped from the wound it caused. "Just do it."  
  
Hank closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't have a pen." He said.  
  
"Young one, I think you know the drill." The Agent said to Evan. Evan looked at him, disgusted, then reached into the bag and threw Hank a pen.  
  
Hank gave a hesitant look at The Agent, and then turned to the teens.  
  
"Get ready to run. Run to Kurt and Scott. Okay?" he said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Hank signed the paper quickly, and his body immediately turned to smoke, the contract rushing into The Agent's waiting hands. He dropped Evan, he coughed before getting up and running off with the others.  
  
"Yes. Run. Don't worry, I have more contracts." The Agent said, putting the contract in his bag and walking off in the direction the mutants had run.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Mojo looked at the screens in his office, his mouth hanging open. The screens had shown the chase through the complex. They had broadcast the battle between the outworlders and the Warwolves. And quite frankly, Mojo just couldn't believe it. In a fit of rage, Mojo ripped one of the monitors out of the wall and threw it at Major Domo. Major stepped slightly to the right while polishing his nails on his shirt. The chair went sailing past his head.  
  
"How could this happen?!? How. . .could. . .this. . .happen?!?" Mojo screamed.  
  
"Well, Sir, I suppose that we. . ." Major Domo began.  
  
Mojo threw a hard look his way.  
  
". . .that is to say, I, underestimated these outworlders." Major Domo said.  
  
"You're damn well right you underestimated them! This was the dumbest plan you've ever come up with!" Mojo said.  
  
"And. . .which plan was that?" Major asked.  
  
"Releasing the Warwolves into the facility! And to think. . .they didn't even kill Minor Domo. That useless worm will probably be here annoying me any moment now."  
  
Major Domo had been ignoring Mojo, instead looking from monitor to monitor.  
  
"Sir. We have a new problem." Major said.  
  
"No! You have a new problem!" Mojo said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir?" Major asked, turning to face Mojo.  
  
"I don't want to hear about anymore problems! You fix them! And if you don't fix them, don't tell me about them! But. . .if they cause trouble for me, they cause trouble for you, too! Got it?" Mojo screamed.  
  
Major Domo looked back at the bank of monitors. On one of them, a bald man in a flying chair and two children were currently walking along one of the walls. He watched as one of the teens, a girl, turned to flame and blew a chunk out of the wall. Through this wall, the outworlders they had captures, and Longshot, crawled through and ran off.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Mojo screamed. "How many Warwolves do we have those morons in the arena fighting?"  
  
"That would be three, Sir." Major Domo said.  
  
"Finish them off. Throw ten Warwolves in there." Mojo said, cracking his knuckes.  
  
"Ten, Sir?"  
  
"Ten." Mojo said, watching the monitors showing the arena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
I'm sorry about the super short chapter.  
  
Okay, I'm still writing at 3am. So, if I made in horrible mistakes here, I apologize. I think that I'm really starting to lose my game. Losing readers, losing ability to write. . .I'm just off. Okay, enough belly aching. I'm off to go to bed. I have work in five hours.  
  
Later. 


	11. The Turn of the Tide

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: I'm back! Thank God! Illinois was. . .well. . .not boring, but not great. I thought I'd get into Chicago for a day or so, but it didn't happen. Instead, it was nothing but country, country, country. The mid- west is an interesting place. Lots of corn. Lots, and lots, and lots of corn. Anyhow, I'm glad to be back (really glad) in Orlando, and I wrote this in an hour. Thanks for putting up with my absence for a couple of days. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Favor: By the way, can anyone tell me if last Saturday's episode (8/30/03) was a new episode. The house where I was staying had satellite and, get this, the WB was a pay channel like HBO or Showtime. They didn't get the channel! I'm sorry, but that's insane. Anyhow, if it was a new episode, just say yes or no in your review, and I'll email you to ask you what happened. I just don't want to clog the review pages with vivid descriptions of what the episode was about. Thanks so much everyone! It'll be greatly appreciated.  
  
Bleh: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Although, I didn't say that the Warwolves were metal, it was just a way of describing what they looked like. I didn't know that they were immune to telekinses, though. I could have sworn that was how Phoenix had fought them. I guess this is really, really, really AU. Anyhow, glad you like the story so far.  
  
Equavetporsche: I didn't mean to say that you were too critical. I was just confused. Yeah, I like Jamie, too. I've actually been thinking about writing a short, humorous story starring him and Jubilee. I'm still kicking the idea around, and I guess that I'll see where it ends up.  
  
Taekwondodo: Wow! I got a review from you! Actually, a couple of reviews. I love your story "Playing with Fire." Just so's ya know (as we say down in the south). Yeah, I get kinda down on myself, especially with this story, but I'm trying to fix it. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Everyone else: Thanks for continuing to read/review. I'm glad that you like the story, and I hope you continue to do so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt was pacing. Like many people, Kurt paced when he was nervous. If there had been a wall handy, he would have been absentmindedly climbing the wall as well. Kitty sat on the ground, watching him walk back and forth, back and forth. Shaking her head, she stood up. It had been quite some time since the announcer had said anything. All they knew was that a "trio" of beasts were going to pop out soon, and they would be forced to fight them. Tilting her head, Kitty could almost swear that she heard loud noises and yelling under the general murmurs of the crowd. Scott was asleep on the ground. Kurt had told him not to, but Scott didn't care. He said he was tired.  
  
"Just wake me up when the party starts." Scott had said, and then he closed his eyes.  
  
Kitty walked over to Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Please stop. You're making me dizzy." She said.  
  
Kurt sat down on the ground, sighing.  
  
"Ve're never going to get out of here. Zey vill keep making us fight until ve can't anymore." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty sat on the ground next to him, and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll get out of here, Fuzzy. And hey. . .at least we're together, right?" She said.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said, a sad smile on his face as he put his arm around her. Kitty snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.  
  
"You know, it's a miracle that you haven't broken your imager yet." She said.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened.  
  
"Mein Gott! I forgot I had ze verdamnt zing on." Kurt said, looking at his right hand.  
  
"Well, I guess you've been busy enough to not remember it." Kitty said.  
  
"Jah." Kurt said, continuing to look at the imager.  
  
There was the sound of an explosion suddenly, and both immediately stood up. Scott jumped to his feet as well, now completely awake. Looking around the arena, Kurt saw what looked like a ball of fire speeding toward them. It was making a strange noise, and it took Kurt a moment to realize that the "fireball" was calling his name.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt said, and was promptly hit by Sam.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! You're okay!" Sam said, looking into Kurt's stunned eyes.  
  
"Sam?" Kurt said, confused.  
  
"Sam!" Kitty cried out, running over to him with Scott following behind her.  
  
"Hey! Scott! Kitty! You're both okay too!" Sam said, excited.  
  
"Well, "okay" isn't the term I would use, but we're alive." Scott said, smiling and extending his hand out to Sam, who shook it vigorously.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Kitty asked.  
  
Sam's face fell, and he began to run to one side of the arena. The others quickly followed him.  
  
"We came through an hour ago! My group was attacked by something big and ugly!" Sam yelled while running.  
  
"Sounds about right, for this place." Scott said.  
  
"Who vas viz you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Mr. McCoy, Evan, Ray, Rahne, and Jamie! The Professor took Roberto and Amara to rescue the others!"  
  
"Professor Xavier's here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sam called out over his shoulder. They had nearly reached the edge of the arena. "He went to rescue Jean, Marie, Bobby, Ororo and that Longshot guy! No one knows where Mr. Logan is."  
  
"He was caught by some ugly gray guy! We can't leave him! We have to rescue him!" Kitty said.  
  
"Well, don't worry, Mr. Gray Guy is here. He. . .he caught Mr. McCoy."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
  
"This place sucks." He said aloud.  
  
Looking out into the stands, they could see Jamie and Rahne running toward them.  
  
"Mein Gott. You're all too young to be here." Kurt said.  
  
"Well, something had to be done." Sam said as Rahne and Jamie joined them.  
  
"Kurt! Scott! Kitty! You're all okay!" Jamie said, hugging Kurt.  
  
"Once again, the term "okay" should be used lightly." Scott said, smiling despite himself.  
  
"How'd you beat us here?" Rahne asked Sam.  
  
"Flew here." Sam said. "Mr. McCoy was caught, though. The others are coming. . .now." Sam said, looking into the stands and seeing Ray and Evan rushing down the stairs.  
  
Ray and Evan joined the group, and they all immediately moved into the center of the arena.  
  
"Where is ze Professor?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that he's still rescuing the others." Rahne said.  
  
"What about. . ." Scott began, and was cut off by the announer.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the number of outworlders has more than doubled!" he said.  
  
The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
"What's going on here?" Jamie asked.  
  
"You don't want to know. Thank God your all here, though." Kitty said.  
  
"Orders have just come in from the Master of Entertainment! Mojo himself!" the Announcer said. "The number of adversaries they must face has grown from three to ten! And these adversaries are. . .THE WARWOLVES! The fight begins in five minutes!"  
  
The crowd cheered, and Kitty fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Kitty began to say, rocking back and forth. Kurt kneeled down next to her and did his best to try to comfort her, but it was in vain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The Agent followed the New Mutants to the edge of the arena, and then simply stood there, watching them meet up with the three other outworlders. Shaking his head, he smiled. He knew that Mojo wouldn't like him to interrupt the show. Then again, Mojo probably didn't have the other three under contract. He knew that two of them were called "Kurt" and "Scott," but the one that he had begun to think of as "the girl" had appeared out of nowhere with the one he knew was called Logan, or Wolverine. Therefore, she definitely wasn't under contract. Smiling, he strode out into the arena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Where in the hell did they go to, Major?" Mojo shouted.  
  
Major looked at the screen, and then turned back to Mojo.  
  
"Well, Sir, they seem to have left the building." Major Domo said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Mojo hissed.  
  
There was a frantic knock on the door, and Mojo rolled his eyes as Major Domo strode over to open it.  
  
"I can only guess who this is." Mojo groaned.  
  
Major Domo opened the door and Minor Domo flew in. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she ran to Major, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Sir! It was horrible! It was all dark and I didn't know where I was and then suddenly there were those outworlders. . .and Longshot." She finished, a dreamy tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I'm sure it was horrible. It was a horrible mistake, wasn't it, Sir?" Major asked, turning to Mojo after prying Minor off of him.  
  
"No it wasn't. It wasn't a mistake at all. I'm just sorry that the Warwolves didn't find her before those freak outworlders did." Mojo said.  
  
"Oh, I know you don't mean that, Mr. Mojo Sir!" Minor said, her huge grin returning.  
  
Mojo scowled before turning around.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did." He muttered.  
  
"Well, Sir. According to these tapes," Major said, watching the outworlders meeting more outworlders outside of the building. ", they met someone and ran off together."  
  
"And we don't have them on any other tapes?" Mojo asked.  
  
"No, Sir. Funny thing, that is. The cameras and camera crews seem to be malfunctioning." Major said.  
  
"Great! Just great."  
  
"Well, Sir, I can imagine where they went." Major said.  
  
"Where?" Mojo asked.  
  
"To rescue their friends, of course." Major Domo said.  
  
"Of course." Mojo said after a moment of contemplation. "Of course! Go down there and take care of this. . .no. Wait. Come with me."  
  
"Where, Sir?" Major asked, shocked. Mojo never left the complex. As a matter of fact, Major Domo couldn't remember when the last time was that he himself had left the complex.  
  
"We're going to that arena. Is your Agent there?" Mojo asked, walking toward the door.  
  
"Um. . .yes. Yes, Sir, he is." Major Domo said, following Mojo slowly. Mojo turned to face him.  
  
"Good. I want all of them, every single one of them, under contract within the next hour." Mojo said, turning to the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Kitty, get up! Please get up! Everyzing vill be fine. Look! Ve're all togezzer now!" Kurt said.  
  
"No! You don't understand! These things are. . ." Kitty began.  
  
"Oh shit!" Sam yelled.  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
Sam pointed, and all they all turned their heads to see The Agent bounding toward them. To Scott and Kurt, he moved strangely like Mr. McCoy. The mutants scattered, Kurt dragging Kitty to her feet.  
  
"Come on everyone! Be good and I'll make this fast!" The Agent shouted.  
  
Kitty stopped running for a moment, realization washing over her.  
  
The Agent jumped and grabbed onto Rahne's shirt. Rahne yelped, and then turned into her wolf form, shedding her clothes, and she ran off. Sam blasted off and then turned midair, and shot toward The Agent. He hit The Agent dead on. The thing bent over in pain, and then Sam grabbed onto him and threw him toward Scott. Scott had watched, and as The Agent flew toward him he hit his visor and sent a beam at him. The beam hit The Agent dead on, and he flew ten yards backward again.  
  
The Agent was on the ground, not moving. Scott got closer, keeping his hand on his visor. Suddenly, when Scott was about fifteen feet away, The Agent lunged at him, grabbing Scott's neck and throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Scott!" Jamie screamed.  
  
The Agent rolled over and Scott watched as three claws popped out of his right hand. Suddenly, he was being held at "knife point."  
  
"I got something you're going to sign, little boy!" The Agent growled.  
  
"Nein!" Kurt yelled, and 'ported to The Agent's side. He grabbed onto The Agent's head, and teleported upward. Scott rolled out from underneath where The Agent had been standing and looked up. Kurt had 'ported about twenty feet above the ground and then disappeared, leaving The Agent there. The Agent fell toward the ground, and Scott hit him with another blast. This time, The Agent was thrown halfway across the arena.  
  
Kitty ran toward the spot where Kurt appeared and grabbed onto him.  
  
"Kurt! That guy! He made Mr. Logan sign a piece of paper, and then Logan disappeared and suddenly he had claws! The others said he made Mr. McCoy sign a piece of paper, and suddenly he can move like Beast!" Kitty said.  
  
"Jah? So?" Kurt asked, watching as Evan, Rahne and Scott surrounded The Agent. The Agent popped both claws in time to cut through three spikes that Evan had sent his way.  
  
"Well, I think that if we can get those papers, those contracts, maybe we could figure out a way to get Mr. Logan and Mr. McCoy back!" Kitty said.  
  
Kurt turned to face her, blinking. Behind him, Sam flew toward The Agent. The Agent was quick enough this time to grab onto him and jumped onto his back. He steered Sam into the ground before jumping off. Sam rolled end over end, leaving a ditch fifty feet long. He sat up, his nose bleeding, knowing that his right arm was probably broken. The Agent turned to face Rahne who had jumped at him. She pulled back just in time to see three claws swing her way, the edges catching her right cheek, cutting into her face. She yelped and fell backward. The Agent advanced on her, and then was hit from behind by Jamie. Ten Jamie's, to be exact. Jamie had become enraged when Rahne was cut and had rushed toward The Agent, multiplying as he went. All ten of them jumped onto his back, hitting and kicking. The Agent was almost thrown off balance before using Logan and Hank's strength to throw the multiples to the ground.  
  
"How do ve do zis?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Teleport me next to him, I grab his bag, and then you teleport us away." Kitty said, watching as The Agent jumped thirty feet closer to them in one bound. "Far away."  
  
"Okay. Here ve go." Kurt said, grabbing Kitty's hand and teleporting.  
  
Kitty gasped as she felt the sickening urge to vomit. Suddenly they appeared next to The Agent. Kitty had no time to shake off her nausea as she reached out and grabbed a small bag on his hip.  
  
"No!" The Agent shouted, turning to impale her. His claws stopped in open air.  
  
Kitty and Kurt reappeared on the far side of the arena and immediately fell to the ground behind a large dead creature.  
  
"You better hurry up, Katzchen. If he truly has Logan's powers, he'll find us soon." Kurt said, panting.  
  
"Just give me a moment, Fuzzy." Kitty said, opening the bag. "There are, like, a hundred pieces of paper in here!"  
  
"Vell, hurry up and find zose two in particular!" Kurt said. "He's trying to make his vay over here."  
  
Sure enough, The Agent was trying to get closer to Kurt and Kitty. The other mutants had picked up on the fact that the two were trying to do something to help all of them and were doing everything within their power to block The Agent. Kitty sorted through the contracts and finally got to the last two. They bared the names of Logan and Hank McCoy. She sat there staring at them.  
  
"Now what?" she thought. "I can't really tear them up, can I?"  
  
She gripped another contract, one that didn't have Hank's or Logan's name on it, and tore it in two. Nothing happened to The Agent. He did nothing but fight his way closer to her. Shaking her head, she looked back down at the contracts.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I have to figure out how to get these names off of. . .wait. No way! It couldn't be that easy! Could it?" she thought frantically.  
  
Holding her breath, Kitty phased her hand and passed it through the paper. The names that were written on the pages phased through with her, and suddenly The Agent doubled over, screaming. Light emanated from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes. His back arched, and he fell to his knees, continuing to scream. Suddenly, in an explosion of light, Hank and Logan were lying on the ground in front of him. They each shook their heads and then rolled slowly to the side. The light disappeared, and The Agent sat there on his knees, breathing hard. Finally, he opened his eyes, and found himself being stared at very hard by the mutants.  
  
"Hey! Hey! It's just a job, understand? It's just business! Nothing personal!" The Agent pleaded.  
  
Logan hit him hard enough to throw him back several feet.  
  
"No. Nothin' personal." Logan said.  
  
Suddenly, the double doors to the side of the arena began to open, and something was screaming.  
  
The audience cheered louder than ever before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The rest of the mutants had to run to keep up with Xavier. For Marie, this was hard, considering how tired she was. She was just about worn out after her fight with the Warwolves. The mutants were excited, however, to see their leader. Marie looked side to side. There were cameras everywhere. She had been worried about it earlier, but Xavier had comforted her, telling her that the cameras would not help to hamper their mission. Marie wasn't sure what that meant, but she trusted the Professor.  
  
Finally, the group came upon Mojo's Arena #3. The marquee still read that the three outworlders would be facing off against three Warwolves.  
  
"My God! We gotta get in there!" Marie moaned.  
  
Roberto was worried. There had been no sun since they had arrived in the Mojoverse, nor had there been any hint that there would be any sun. Without the sun, he wouldn't be able to help his friends.  
  
"Professor. . ." he began.  
  
"Do not worry, Roberto. I refuse to put you in the face of danger without your powers." Xavier said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor." Roberto said sadly. "I'd help if I could, but. . ."  
  
"Do not worry yourself. You must stay with me and help to protect our multidimensional device. Without it, I don't know how we would get home." Xavier said, handing over the machine. "Now, the rest of you, rush to the side of your teammates, and help them to get out of there."  
  
The others nodded and ran into the arena. Amara, Marie, and Longshot ran in. Ororo and Jean flew upward, to come down in the center of the arena. Bobby followed them on a trail of ice.  
  
"Good luck my students. To all of you." Xavier said silently, Roberto standing next to him.  
  
Bobby reached the top of the arena, and looked down. He gasped when he realized that he saw more than three Warwolves racing toward his friends. Way more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Okay, I might have two more chapters. I think. Definitely no more than that. Anyhow, thanks for putting up with my absence for a couple of days. Trust me, I would rather have been here than where I was. Anyhow, I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.  
  
Later. 


	12. Together Again

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: I guess that I don't really have much to say. I don't really have much to respond to. I think that FF.net is a little "wonky" for me right now. For some reason, it won't list my story as updated. Well, anyhow, I hope that people realize that I am indeed updating.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
When the doors began to open, the audience began to cheer and clap louder. Everyone inside of the arena froze. The screaming and shrieking that came from behind the darkness of the two open doors was deafening, even louder than the audience. The mutants began to back up, The Agent fleeing to the other side of the arena, screaming for his life. The others watched the doors, and suddenly, a silvery figure ran out on all fours, about fifteen feet out of the door. Then another joined it. And another. And another. And another. Soon, there were ten Warwolves.  
  
"Aw great." Logan said.  
  
"What are they?" Scott asked, noting Logan's apprehension.  
  
"I think those are what Longshot calls Warwolves. They're dangerous, kiddos. Can we get out of this stadium?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nein. I've tried to teleport out many times, but I can't for some reason. I don't know how ve'll ever get out." Kurt said, eyeing these new creatures with fear.  
  
"Okay! Everyone get together. Now." Logan called out.  
  
So, that's how, in the center of the arena, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Rahne, Jamie (and his nine multiples), Sam, Ray, Evan, Hank, and Logan came together, making a defensive line against the Warwolves, who were now separating and beginning to stalk them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Jean flew up over the arena's stands, which were enormous. Bobby and Ororo were ahead of her. She heard Bobby gasp, and Ororo literally froze in midair. When Jean reached the spot where Ororo stopped, she saw ten Warwolves advancing on her friends. Her family. She shot like a bullet down to them. She landed on the ground in front of Scott and threw her arms around him. Scott coughed, surprised, and then threw her behind him, his arms in a protective stance in front of her.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Red. I couldn't be happier to see anyone else, ever. But now's not a good time." Scott said.  
  
"Listen. I killed one of these things, and it was a hard kill. They can hurt you, kill you easy. I finally took its head off. Then it died. I don't know what to do about ten of them." Logan said.  
  
At that moment, all ten rushed the group. The one in the lead bounded and then leaped at Jamie and his multiples. Before Logan had a chance to react, it was hit and frozen within a block of ice. Bobby slid on an ice slide over their heads and rushed to meet the rest of the Warwolves. Soon, Ororo had joined him, and the two sent lightning and ice everywhere. The Warwolves scattered and broke, as did the mutants.  
  
Logan watched as Jamie and his multiples ran off to the left, two of the Warwolves following them. Logan took off after Jamie, knowing that the kid's power couldn't help him in a fight against these creatures. Worst of all, Logan wasn't certain what would happen if the Warwolves killed on of Jamie's multiples. Logan followed after the Warwolves, and when he was close enough to one, he jumped. He tackled that Warwolf, and the two rolled to the ground. Logan popped his claws, and then ducked as the other one behind him stopped chasing Jamie as well and sent its claws toward his head. Now Logan stood between the two Warwolves, each taking swipes at him. Logan continued to dodge and duck, but the Warwolves weren't giving him the chance to attack. All he could do was go on the defensive. They were too damned fast.  
  
Jamie stopped running when he looked over his shoulder and saw what happened. He watched as Logan ducked and dodged the Warwolves claws, one finally catching his shoulder. Jamie's anger boiled over, and the ten Jamie's suddenly turned into twenty. All twenty Jamie's bellowed and ran toward the Warwolves. They were so busy attacking Logan that they never even saw the army heading toward them. Each Warwolf was held onto by ten Jamie's. Arms were held in place, as were legs, hands and their heads. Logan didn't even take a second to think. He methodically swiped with his claws and severed both of their heads. The insides fell out of their necks, and some got onto the Jamie multiples.  
  
"Gross!" they said at once.  
  
In the center of the arena, Bobby had encased a Warwolf completely in ice, and stood atop his ice slide, fifteen feet in the air, making the block larger.  
  
"There's no way you can get out of there." Bobby muttered to himself.  
  
Then, a Warwolf jumped onto his slide and slid clumsily toward him. Bobby was so intent on encasing the other one that he didn't notice. Kurt did, however. He teleported to the top of the slide, grabbed Bobby, and teleported away just as the Warwolf jumped at them. It hit the ground hard, but shook it off. Kurt and Bobby appeared next to Kitty, who phased all three of them in time to avoid another one which jumped at them. Even though they weren't killed, they still felt incredible pain and fell to the ground as it rounded on them and jumped again, talons out. Scott saw, and ripped off his visor. Opening his eyes, he hit the thing full force and it literally flew out of the arena, over the stadium wall.  
  
"Well, they can apparently get out." Bobby said, standing up.  
  
"We gotta figure out how we can, too." Kitty said. She looked around for Kurt and saw he was still lying on the ground. "Kurt!"  
  
She flew to his side, and Scott followed. Bobby went on the defensive, sending sharp chunks of ice at another circling Warwolf. Kitty knelt down next to Kurt, and found he was unconscious.  
  
"He's out, Scott! Oh God! Is he okay?" Kitty asked, tears flowing.  
  
"Yeah. He's just unconscious. We've been fighting for a long time now, Kitty. I don't know how long I can keep this up, and he's been fighting more than I have." Scott said.  
  
"Wake up, Kurt!" Kitty cried. "Wake up, please, wake up!"  
  
Kurt came to, sat up, and looked around.  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take." Kurt said wearily.  
  
Rahne had into half-wolf form, but was running on all fours. It was in this way that she was able to run faster than the Warwolves. She skidded to a halt and turned, swiping her claws at the one behind her. It had no affect. The thing looked down at itself, saw it was unharmed, and then threw itself on top of Rahne. Rahne screamed. Ororo heard her and summoned all the wind she could control within the arena. The Warwolf was hit with most of it, and flew backward. Ororo threw a powerful bolt of lightning at it, hitting it dead center. It flew end over end, finally hitting the ground. She watched as it got up, and went after Evan.  
  
"No matter what we do, we cannot stop these creatures." Ororo thought. "I cannot stop them, because I will not kill. I am so sorry, children. I hope that the Professor can save us."  
  
Evan turned at that moment, and sent a large spike at the Warwolf behind him. The spike cut through the air, thrown with a powerful force by Evan. It impaled the creature's thick skin. The Warwolf fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Evan felt triumphant, and continued to impale it with spikes. Finally, when it could move no longer, he sent the last spike toward it's neck, and the creature was dead.  
  
"Evan!" he heard Ororo cry.  
  
"Sorry, Auntie 'Ro. But I'm not gonna die here." Evan said softly, although regret had already set in.  
  
Logan took a quick count of the arena. One Warwolf was blasted out of the arena, another was encased in a solid block of ice, Evan had taken one out, and he had taken two out himself. That left five. His shoulder had healed where the Warwolf had slashed him, but it still hurt. He hated these things, but he wanted to be careful to control his rage. Otherwise, he might attack anything moving, and there were an awful lot of students around him.  
  
Jean flew above the battle, trying to hit as many as she could with psychic bolts. It seemed to have no effect. Instead, she simply began to pick up the dead creatures littering the arena floor and began to throw those at the creatures. Some dodged easily, others were hit. Logan noticed what she was doing, and came up with a quick plan.  
  
"Jeanie!" he called out.  
  
Jean looked to him.  
  
"Hit him over there!" he yelled, signaling to a Warwolf that was approaching Sam. "Hit him hard!"  
  
Jean lifted the largest dead creature that she could and threw it as hard as she could at the Warwolf. It hit it, pinning the creature underneath the other dead one. Logan bellowed and jumped on top of it, slicing its head off.  
  
"Thanks." Sam said softly, looking a mess of the dead Warwolf.  
  
"Welcome." Logan said, running off.  
  
Bobby was so busy keeping one of the creatures at bay that he didn't see that one stalking him from behind. He heard it too late, and turned just as it cut a nasty gash in his leg. Bobby cried out and fell to the ground, clutching his thigh. The Warwolf reared above him, and as it came down on him, a bolt of electricity hit it. Bobby looked over and saw Ray advancing on it. He never quit hitting it, and as he advanced on the fallen creature, Ray seemed to increase the power of the electric beam. The Warwolf shrieked and shrieked as it cooked. Finally, it quit moving, and was still.  
  
"These things suck." Ray said simply.  
  
"They sure do!" Rogue said, entering the arena next to him with Longshot and Amara at her side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Xavier felt the pain, anger, and fear from his students and his teachers. He was frustrated. He wanted more than anything to help them, but he would be of no help to them in that battle. He had tried to reach the minds of the Warwolves, but they seemed to have no mind. Roberto felt much the same way. He had hoped for even a hint of sun, wanting more than anything to join the battle and fight beside his friends. Alas, there was no sun. No way of using his powers. He would be useless to them.  
  
Both had their backs to the main entrance way, but they began to turn around when they heard it. Clank, clank, clank, clank. The sound of metal joints moving, almost spider-like. Xavier and Roberto turned laid their eyes upon a behemoth. He was huge, fat, and his skin was completely yellow. He wore no clothing. Hundreds and hundreds of wires came out of the back of his head, attached to machinery behind him. He moved via a platform with metal legs, which were indeed spider-like. His eyes were held open by machinery, and he had a gleeful smile on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well." Mojo said. "You must be friends of Longshot."  
  
"And who would you be?" Xavier thought, trying to reach into Mojo's mind.  
  
"Uh-uh! I can feel you moving around in here." Mojo said, tapping his head. "And I'm sorry to say, you won't be able to find or do much."  
  
Xavier tried again, but gave up. It wasn't that Mojo had any type of mental or psychic protection. He just had a mind completely alien, and seemingly invulnerable to Xavier's power.  
  
"I suppose that your name is Mojo." Xavier said.  
  
"You got that right, babe." Mojo said. "And I don't know who you are, but I know what you're here for. And I'm afraid that I can't let you do that."  
  
"And just what am I here for, Mojo?" Xavier asked idly.  
  
"Major Domo! What is he here for?" Mojo cried gleefully.  
  
Xavier watched as a tall, thin man stepped out from behind Mojo.  
  
"I believe that he is here to rescue the other outworlders." Major Domo said.  
  
"What is your name, outworlder?" Mojo asked.  
  
"Charles Xavier. You have my students, and I'm sorry to say, but I will have them back, and we will return to my world. I feel a great deal of pity for those who try to stop us."  
  
Mojo's face fell into a deep frown. He wasn't used to being talked to this way. He was about to fly into a rage when he suddenly calmed down, and felt his humor rising. He began to laugh softly, then a little louder, and finally it became a mad cackle.  
  
"You. . .you think that you'll find your way out of this?" Mojo cried out between his laughs. "You think that I'll let you, or any of them, go?"  
  
Major Domo smiled evilly at Xavier as Mojo continued to cackle.  
  
"Take them!" Mojo cried, and suddenly security drones showed up from behind him. Dozens of the large insects held Xavier in place, and pulled Roberto from behind Xavier. Xavier tried to grab hold of Roberto, but failed as he was held down. He did, however, manage to obtain the multidimensional travel device from Roberto and stow it in his chair, unseen. In a last ditch effort, Xavier reached out to Major Domo's mind. In but a second, Xavier learned all that he could about the structure of the arena. He learned about the sub-floors. Underneath the stadium were prison cells where contestants were held. Cafeterias, laundry rooms, boilers, gyms, scenic design shops, prop room, special effect machines. . .and. . .  
  
Xavier smiled inwardly, but outwardly, he looked scared for Roberto.  
  
"No! Leave him alone! He's sickly!" Xavier screamed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mojo asked, sneering.  
  
"He cannot take direct sunlight, and he was exposed to it before we came to this world. He needs time to recuperate!" Xavier said, psychically telling Roberto to go along with the ruse. Roberto silently agreed, and fell to his knees, weighing down the drones who were holding him.  
  
Mojo pulled away from what he thought was the sick boy, revolted. The last thing that Mojo wanted was to get whatever the boy had. Then an evil thought occurred to him, and he smiled his wicked smile at Roberto.  
  
"So this man is your teacher, eh?" Mojo asked, still pulling away from Roberto.  
  
Roberto coughed and hacked before answering, making Mojo back further away.  
  
"Yes." He breathed.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to suffer the consequences for his. . .his. . .uh. . ." Mojo said, trying to find the last word while snapping his fingers.  
  
"Cheekiness, Sir?" Major Domo offered.  
  
"Shut up!" Mojo screamed at him. "Yes, his cheekiness! No one talks to me the way that he did. I had planned to imprison you all and keep you as entertainment, but you're useless, and you'll pay the price for his words! Guards, take him to the artificial sun! Shine some light into his soul!"  
  
Xavier's eyes widened in fake shock as Roberto was dragged away. When he was gone, he hung his head in defeat. Mojo slowly walked over to him, and lifted his head up with one long finger.  
  
"Now. . .we'll go watch and see what your other students can do against my Warwolves. The winners will be my prisoners. The losers. . .well, they will rot with the rest of the dead things." Mojo whispered.  
  
He snatched Xavier out of his chair and threw him to the drones. The drones caught him, and carried him behind Mojo. Xavier's floating chair was left behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Glad you three could make it to the party." Ray said happily.  
  
Marie smiled wearily back, as did Amara. Longshot simply nodded his head.  
  
"How many are left?" Sam asked, looking around.  
  
"Three." Ray said.  
  
Marie felt weak, but she didn't want to take anyone else's power. Therefore, she stayed close to Longshot, Amara, Ray, and Sam, hoping to stay out of trouble.  
  
Across the arena, Logan was once again fighting a Warwolf. Kurt watched the fight from the ground, praying that Bobby could keep one of the other Warwolves from killing him and Kitty. Kitty watched Bobby battle with the Warwolf close to them, and saw the others rushing to aid both him and Evan. Logan was on his own. The teenagers knew he'd want it that way right now. Kitty looked out into the crowd, and was horrified to see Professor Xavier being dragged behind. . .what looked like a huge, fat, yellow thing.  
  
"What is that?" Kitty asked aloud.  
  
"That is Mojo." Longshot growled, joining the teens in the center of the arena. "He won't be happy about his Warwolves being killed off."  
  
"Zat is Mojo? He's ze one who's done all of zis to us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes." Longshot said.  
  
"He looks kinda like Jabba the Hutt." Jamie said, cocking his head at the vision.  
  
Kitty looked around. Scott and Evan were fighting one Warwolf, each holding their own. Bobby and Ray had just dispatched of another Warwolf, Ray cooking it to a crisp. And Logan was by his lonesome, fighting the third. Standing in the center of the arena was Longshot, Ororo, Hank, Jean, Kurt, Rahne, Jamie, Amara, Marie, Sam, and herself. Looking back up at Mojo, she noted that the Professor did indeed seem to be alive, and Mojo was having him held there with him.  
  
"The Professor is alive." Kitty said. "He's watching us."  
  
Logan finished off his Warwolf with one clean swipe. Breathing hard, he rushed to greet the final Warwolf that Scott and Evan were fighting. Scott and Evan both pulled back, leaving the final creature to the wild man.  
  
"He's being held there. I wonder what's going on." Scott said, meeting the rest of the group. Evan walked up behind him.  
  
"Look at him." Jamie marveled. "He really does look like Jabba."  
  
"Wait a minute." Amara said, her head turning back and forth. "Where's Roberto."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Roberto was in an immense amount of pain. It wasn't very hard for him to act weak and sick when the drones threw him around and tossed him like a doll. He had hit his head on the walls and the floor several times. He was being dragged down a dark hallway, toward whatever it was that Mojo had called the "artificial sun." He didn't know what it was, but he really hoped that it was at least somewhat close to what the sun was in his world.  
  
The drones finally reached the door that they were looking for, opened it, and threw him in. Roberto hit the ground hard. It was completely dark in the room, with no light. He stood up and felt along the walls. He figured that the wall was what he was feeling, anyhow. It was rough, hard, and cold. He slid his hands along it, and felt no change whatsoever. And then, suddenly, his hands felt something different. Hard, smooth, and somewhat cold. It felt like glass.  
  
"Is it a window?" Roberto thought.  
  
A sound of clicking filled the room. Something was moving. He turned around, ready to die. And then the room was filled with a light so intense that it hurt his eyes. Behind him, in another room, the drones watched from the security of the tinted window that Roberto had been wondering about. Their eyes registered the boy for a moment before he was consumed by the heat and the light. They even saw his body covered with flames for a short moment before he disappeared. Content with his death, the drones turned off the artificial sun. The room outside the window went dark again, and they turned to exit the control room. They were about to leave when they heard a knocking on the window. They turned and saw Roberto, covered in flame, his body black as night.  
  
"Hiya, fellas." Roberto muttered and cocked his head before hitting the wall and window so hard that they were completely destroyed.  
  
Roberto flew out of the room like a rocket, destroying anything and everything within his path.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Mojo looked out over the arena, enraged. His Warwolves, his special creations, were lying dead on the ground. The wild man with the claws had finally finished off the last one. Mojo's eyes went wide when it happened. He couldn't believe it. No one had ever killed one of his Warwolves. And these. . .children and a couple of adults had destroyed ten. In almost no time at all. Mojo balled his right hand into a fist and brought it down on the servant serving him a drink. He broke this individuals neck, and the servant died immediately. Mojo groaned.  
  
"Get rid of that." Mojo said, pointing to the fallen servant. His drones immediately carried it away.  
  
"You see what I mean, Mojo. We will not be held. We will not be contained. We will not be imprisoned. If you do not release us, I fear that you will have a fight on your hands that is beyond your imagination." Xavier said.  
  
"I don't know, Teacher. I can imagine a whole hell of a lot." Mojo growled. "I can imagine your putrid body decaying under my girth!"  
  
"Even without me, my students will continue to fight. They would not even know how to give up to you. And I'm afraid that will be your downfall." Xavier said.  
  
Mojo backhanded him hard. Xavier fell out of the chair the drones had placed him in and onto the ground.  
  
"Shut up, baldy!" Mojo screamed. "Major Domo!"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Major asked.  
  
"Finish them off. I don't even want to look at them anymore! Call in everything we have! Every monster that lives in the bowels of this building! I want them all out there! I want them to kill, maim, rip, tear, eat, and destroy those outworlders!" Mojo screamed, and then grabbed Xavier's face. "And you're going to watch!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Okay, so I kinda stole two lines from other sources. The line with Xavier talking about pitying Mojo was kinda changed, but stolen from the movie "X- Men." And the "Hiya, fellas" that Roberto said was stolen from "The Matrix Reloaded." I didn't even do that consciously. I found them when I proofread the chapter. So anyhow, there's probably one more chapter left, OR. . .I may write two more chapters, with a lot of sappy, relationshippy stuff in the last chapter. Hm. I don't know.  
  
Later. 


	13. Xavier's Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Holy friggin' crap, man! I finally reached 100 reviews! That rocks hard. Thanks everyone. The reviews are always appreciated, and I'm really glad that everyone seems to like the story. Okay, so this is the last chapter of action. There's gonna be some fluff in the chapter after this one, and it should be pretty short, but I have to throw it in there for all of my fellow "fluff" lovers. I hope to get it out before Thursday, but I'm working on small film project right now, and I'm leaving for Key West on Friday (Sep. 12th). So I'll try to get it up soon.  
  
Taekwondodo: Thanks for the encouragement. I'm really glad you like the story because I love "Playing with Fire." It is pretty hard trying to keep up with all of the characters and battles when I write this story, but readers like you make it worthwhile.  
  
Ophelia: You're addicted, huh? That's because I lace my stories with heroin. In all seriousness, thanks for reading. Glad you like it.  
  
x-silver-sapphire-x: Ow! You poked me! Sorry, but I have to end it soon. I promise to write more "Evolution" fan fiction, though! Promise. Just please don't poke me again.  
  
Equavetporsche: Thanks! And wait until the last chapter. I think it should have a whole "buttload" of Kurtty.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Thanks so much for the email. I hate it when I miss an episode! And there was some cool Kurt/Marie/Raven moments? Crap! Hopefully Cartoon Network will get to air the fourth season in a couple of months and I can see it.  
  
JDH3: Doesn't Jamie seem like the kind of kid that would say something like that? Jamie rocks. And as always, happy to see you. And where's my new chapter of "Tunnels. . .?" I was promised a new chapter. I feel lied to. And cheap (and not in the fun way). Thanks for the reviews, man.  
  
Storm Heart: Okay, don't get me wrong, I love me some Colossus. I really do. And I like them as a couple much more than her and Lance. But. . .Marvel needs to stop screwing with my head and give me some real Kurtty. They've hinted at hidden feelings for too long, now. Although, I have a feeling that it may happen sooner than later. I have a theory. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and you were missed.  
  
Electric Russian: I swear to you that Minor Domo is a real Marvel character. I'm looking at her in an issue right now. She's dressed like a theatre attendant from the 1920's. Glad to see you back.  
  
RedLion2: Oh, it's so! I'm pushing all the "sappy" buttons in my brain, and it's happenin' next chapter! Thanks for the compliment about the action sequences! And I'll be interested in seeing how I end this, too. Really interested. I feel like I've painted myself into a corner! Glad you like the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"What do you want to do?" Scott asked Logan.  
  
Logan looked around. The Warwolves were all dead, and he watched as Mojo struck Xavier down. Growling, Logan began to walk toward that edge of the arena.  
  
"We go up and meet the tubbo." Logan said.  
  
"I've told you, we can't get out of here." Kurt said, catching up with Logan.  
  
"There's gotta be a way, Elf. No one can hold the Wolverine for long." Logan muttered, popping his claws out.  
  
"Logan, I can appreciate your sentiments, but if the boy says that he cannot teleport out of this arena, we may want to give him the benefit of the doubt." Hank said.  
  
"Mr. McCoy is right. We're not going to get out of here using brute force." Scott said.  
  
"Well, it's certainly kept us alive until now." Logan muttered.  
  
"Where's Roberto, though?" Amara wondered aloud. "He was with me and the Professor. Now I don't see him anywhere."  
  
"Maybe he escaped." Jamie said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe he was taken prisoner. It's gonna suck to have to go back to that building we trashed earlier." Bobby said.  
  
"Okay, everyone listen up." Logan said. "Has anyone but Kurt tried to leave the arena."  
  
There was a chorus of "no's." Some other answers were more interesting.  
  
"I flew too high." Ororo said. "I found that after a certain point that I could fly no higher."  
  
"Me too." Jean said.  
  
"That makes three of us, then." Sam said.  
  
"So then we can't leave by air. What about underground?" Logan thought aloud.  
  
"Hey you morons!" a voice screamed over the p.a. It wasn't the voice that they were used to. It was Mojo's. "Listen up! I was thrilled about the ratings earlier, but now you're all just pissing me off. I'm beginning to think that keeping you may be more trouble than its worth. So I'm gonna sit up here with your teacher and watch you die."  
  
A look of dread came over the teenagers as the crowd cheered. Logan's ground his teeth as he growled at the obese yellow figure sitting far from him. Longshot began to pace, and Hank simply rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Open the doors!" Mojo screamed.  
  
The group turned toward the gigantic double doors as they began to open. Scott walked to the front of the group and stood watching the doors open as he spoke.  
  
"Okay, this is what we're gonna do. Kitty. You phase beneath the ground. We can't escape by air, so maybe Logan's right, and we can escape underground. See how far you can get, then get back here immediately. You'll take us in groups beneath the floor, but not before Jean scans your mind and then gives Kurt a general idea of how far you can go, and where you're going to. That way, he can start teleporting us below ground." Scott said.  
  
"Yes. That is our only option. It seems that we will receive no help from anyone of this world." Hank said.  
  
"You have mine." Longshot said, steeling himself.  
  
"The rest of us, we'll just have to fight whatever it is that is about to come through those doors." Scott said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Major! What are they saying? I don't like them talking to each other like that! It looks like they're coming up with some sort of plan!" Mojo screamed, watching the mutants prepare for the battle. As he watched, the ice boy became ice again, a girl turned into a flaming figure of fire, and at least two of the women took to the air.  
  
"What would you have me do, Sir?" Major asked.  
  
"I don't know. You're supposed to be the genius, aren't you?" Mojo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Mojo watched as one of the girls simply fell through the ground. "See that there! They're planning something! That girl just went through the ground! Make certain that she doesn't show up on the other side."  
  
"You mean below the ground, in the sub-levels, Sir?" Major asked, standing up from his seat.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! Just do as I tell you to do. Otherwise, your intelligence seems to dwindle in my eyes." Mojo growled.  
  
Major Domo bowed his head slightly and left.  
  
"We will find a way out, Mojo. It's simply a matter of time." Xavier said.  
  
"You know, Teacher, I don't believe that we've seen the dead carcass of the student we found with you. Would you like to see him?" Mojo asked, hitting a button on the side of his chair. "Yes, this is Mojo! I want the remains of the outworlder exposed to the artificial sun."  
  
Xavier heard an incomprehensible buzzing from the speaker on the side of the headrest, next to Mojo's head. Mojo's face didn't just fall. It collapsed.  
  
"WHAT?!?" he screamed.  
  
Xavier smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Roberto punched through another wall, the shards and shrapnel hitting several of the drones in front of it.  
  
"Where are they?!?" Roberto screamed, grabbing one's shoulder. It did nothing but buzz excitedly and bite his shoulder. Finding that no matter how hard it bit, it couldn't break Roberto's skin, it tried to escape. Roberto threw it to the ground and stomped off.  
  
"Roberto." He heard in his head. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, I can." Roberto said aloud.  
  
"Mojo is going to kill the others. They cannot escape the arena. They need your help."  
  
"But how?" Roberto thought.  
  
"How long will your power last?"  
  
"At most. . .twenty more minutes." Roberto thought.  
  
"Good. Come to me." He heard Xavier say in his mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The mutants watched as the creatures poured out of the doorway.  
  
"There are so many of them." Bobby thought. Looking around, he could see his friends, his family, thinking the same thing.  
  
Creatures of all shapes and sizes were entering the arena. Things that looked like an octopus, crawling on the ground in a bed of tentacles, were gnashing their razor sharp teeth at the group. Small beings the size of children, with incredibly large eyes and incredibly long claws were bounding toward them. Giant monsters that looked like praying mantises were crowding the arena. Men that looked like lions, a group of shriekers like the one that Scott and Kurt had faced, and a troupe of Warwolves all began to run toward the assembly of stunned mutants.  
  
"Aw shit." Jamie said.  
  
Kitty held her breath and phased through the ground. With that, the battle began.  
  
Logan bellowed and ran toward the ever-increasing number of vicious looking creatures that were entering the arena. The rest of the mutants followed. Bobby slid to a stop, icing the ground of the arena in front of them. A dozen animals slid on the ice, falling down on one another. Tired, but with at least a little fight left in him, Bobby tried his best to encase the things in ice. He just didn't have the power. As he was about to be stepped on by a rather large lizard-like creature, Scott blasted several yards back.  
  
Kurt stooped over, wrenching another bone loose from a dead creature beneath him. Rolling it over his shoulders, he attacked. Kurt took out two of the tiger-men, sweeping one to the ground with his tail while slamming his "weapon" into the other's face. He turned around in time to have three large, deep gashes torn through his right shoulder by a Warwolf. Kurt screamed in pain, grabbing onto the thing and teleporting. He reappeared, with the Warwolf, fifteen feet up in the air. The two fell to the earth together, Kurt too tired to teleport. They hit the ground with a sickening thud. As Kurt rolled over, he was trampled by one of the large insects. Thrusting upward with the bone, he impaled its leg. It reared back as Kurt crawled out from underneath it. Falling over, the insect crushed two more creatures beneath it.  
  
Logan was like a man possessed. Nothing could stand once he set his blades to it. He cut down foe after foe, the never ending tide of creatures proving nothing more than fodder for him. He had to be careful, since students were fighting all around him, not to cut them in half.  
  
Jean encased Jamie in a TK bubble, hoping to protect him from any sort of attack. However, protecting Jamie, plus fighting what could technically be called a war, was taking its toll on her. She could feel herself weakening. The only thing that helped her to hang on was that, if she could ever get back home, she could finally tell Scott everything that she had been too afraid to tell him before.  
  
The rest of the mutants were doing the very best that they could. They teamed up, and watched each other's backs as the battle continued. They were worn out, however, and the creatures seemed to constantly replenish their numbers. It was as if a line had formed from within the double doors, and they just continued to enter and enter and enter.  
  
"We won't last long like this." Scott thought, and continued to blast as many creatures as he could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Kitty fell through the ground, eventually falling through to the hallway below. She solidified as she passed through, falling to the ground in a crouching stance. She found herself surrounded by a group of security guards. Falling backward, Kitty kicked out with her legs, throwing two of the guards against a wall. Two more of the drones took to the air, grabbing at Kitty. She phased through them, backhanding each and then pushing one into the other. The last flew at her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her into the wall. Kitty grunted in pain, her eyes closing. Then she grabbed onto the drone's shoulders and threw it backward, phasing it through the wall, leaving it there. Then she quickly ran on the molecules of air in the hall, and back through the ceiling. After a moment or so, she ended up back in the arena, next to Jamie. Logan was trying his best to protect the boy, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kitty appear.  
  
"Jean!" Logan shouted.  
  
In the air above the trio, Jean looked down and saw Kitty. As fast as she could, she picked up the mental images of the sub-level and projected them to Kurt. Kurt was in the midst of fighting off yet another tiger-man creature when he abruptly disappeared. The tiger-man creature blinked in surprise and then was hit by an ice blast from Bobby. Kurt reappeared next to Amara and then disappeared again as Kitty fell backward through the ground with Jamie.  
  
Kitty fell through the ceiling with Jamie as Amara was holding off a small group of guards. Kurt did his best to catch both Kitty and Jamie, but succeeded only in breaking their fall.  
  
"Oof!" Kurt grunted. "Sorry, Kitty. . .Jamie."  
  
Kitty simply nodded and then ran back up through the wall. Kurt shook his head, and then turned toward Amara.  
  
"Um, Kurt? A little help would be nice!" Amara shouted, throwing flames toward the guards.  
  
"Who do you vant?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Get me Ray!" Amara shouted, and Kurt teleported away.  
  
Kurt appeared back in the arena in time to get thrown to the ground by an animal resembling the Shrieker that he and Scott had faced earlier. Kurt teleported further away from it, appearing fifty feet from Ray.  
  
"Ray!" Kurt shouted. Ray turned toward Kurt and threw a bolt of electricity toward him. Kurt closed his eyes as the bolt passed him and hit one of the octopus-looking creatures, which had been rushing toward Kurt. Kurt teleported to Ray's side, and then back down into the hall. Ray dropped to the floor, nauseous from teleporting, before rushing to Amara's side to help her. Kitty fell back through the ceiling with Hank. She sat there, panting as Kurt helped her up.  
  
"I'm tired." Kurt said.  
  
"My knees are killing me." Kitty muttered as she ran back through the ceiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"What are they doing?" Mojo wondered aloud.  
  
Major Domo walked back up to Mojo and sat down next to him.  
  
"It would seem that they've found a way out of the arena. They're escaping into the sub-levels." Major said calmly.  
  
"What?!?" Mojo screamed.  
  
"And what are you doing about it?" Mojo asked.  
  
"It's taken care of, Sir. They've fought off a fair number of drones, but we are increasing the number of guards and they won't be able to handle the full brunt of our forces." Major said, once again slightly bowing his head.  
  
"Oh. Well. Good." Mojo said, swiveling his head toward Xavier. "See. You'll never leave."  
  
Simply saying it made Mojo feel better. He closed his eyes, listening to the battle, and imagining how he would kill Xavier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kurt teleported to the hall again, this time bamfing with Sam, and was this time immediately hit in the stomach. Falling to the floor, he saw Amara and Ray were restrained, weapons held to their heads. Hank was restrained as well, and Jamie was unconscious, held by one of the guards. Kurt felt something tap the side of his head, and turned to see one of the strange weapons pointed at his head. ON the floor behind him was Sam, also unconscious. Kitty was behind him, being held.  
  
"I can't phase anymore, Kurt." she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, Katzchen." Kurt said, before he was hit upon the head and blacked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
There was a knock on the door of Mojo's private box. It opened, and the prisoners were marched in. The unconscious ones were dumped on the floor in front of Xavier, who felt his jaw tense.  
  
"Aw! Guests! You see, Teacher." Mojo said, smiling evilly. "Soon, you'll all be dead."  
  
Laughing, Mojo turned to Major.  
  
"Pause the battle." Mojo said.  
  
Major Domo turned to a console on the side of the box. Punching a few buttons, the attacking creatures in the arena suddenly froze. The mutants all halted suddenly as well, looking stunned. All that is, with the exception of Logan, who took this time to cut down a few more monsters.  
  
"Outworlders! Outworlders! Listen to me!" Mojo's voice filled the arena.  
  
All of the mutants turned toward Mojo except for Logan, who continued to slice up more creatures.  
  
"Hey! You! Little man! Stop!" Mojo screamed.  
  
Logan stopped and turned toward Mojo, breathing hard.  
  
"Well, well, well. You're lame excuse of an escape attempt has been. . .um. . .has been. . ."  
  
"Preempted, Sir?" Major offered.  
  
"Will you please shut up?" Mojo yelled. "You're lame excuse of an escape attempt has been preempted by my security. That is all. Major, let the battle continue!"  
  
The mutants all shuddered, and then so did the wall into Mojo's box. The wall was suddenly blown apart, and Roberto walked in, his body surging with the last few minutes of power it could hold.  
  
"Let them go." Roberto growled.  
  
Mojo had had enough. Bellowing, he rushed toward Roberto on his platform, raising his arm. Mojo was an immense being, with a considerable amount of weight. He used this weight to bring his arms down on Roberto's head to crack his skull, to kill him. Summering all the power he could, Mojo brought his arms down. The blow would crush a man.  
  
Roberto simply caught both powerful arms with his hands.  
  
"No. I don't think so." Roberto said, throwing Mojo across the room.  
  
Mojo screamed as he toppled end over end. Roberto crouched and then leapt to Mojo's side as guards rushed him. Major stood up and backed away, praying for both Mojo to be saved, and for him to be destroyed. Mojo's eyes went wide as the boys hands held both sides of his head.  
  
"Tell your guards to back off, or I'll crush you." Roberto growled.  
  
"You. . .you wouldn't dare. You don't have the power." Mojo whimpered.  
  
As fast as he dared, Roberto's hands shot out to grab Mojo's right hand. Squeezing as hard as he could, he crushed the bones of Mojo's wrist, cracking them. Mojo screamed in pain, and motioned for the guards to hold off. Looking up, Roberto saw Major Domo trying desperately to creep away.  
  
"You!" Roberto shouted. "Get my friends out of there."  
  
Major Domo froze, his back turned to Roberto.  
  
"Mojo wouldn't want me to do that." Major Domo said.  
  
"Yes, I would!" Mojo cried.  
  
"No. You wouldn't. I'll be punished." Major said.  
  
"No. You won't. You'll be punished if I end up dead." Mojo said.  
  
Major Domo sighed heavily, and then turned back toward Roberto.  
  
"And how far do you think you'll get, dear boy?" he sneered. "Do you really think that you can leave this world? Your persons have been searched. We know you possess no way to return to your world."  
  
Roberto looked at Xavier, who smiled gently back at him, nodding.  
  
"I'll worry about that. Just get my friends out of there." He said.  
  
Major Domo looked at Mojo, who was staring at him hard. Major Domo shook his head, not really caring if Mojo died. Major knew that he would actually prefer the spineless one to die. Instead, he gave the order to release the mutants.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The mutants could suddenly hear the Professor's voice in their heads.  
  
"Roberto has bought us some time. You can leave the arena now. We must meet as quickly as we can in the entrance hall to return to our reality. You must move now. Roberto doesn't have very much time."  
  
As quickly as they could, the mutants ran, flew, and bounded out of the arena, and toward the entrance hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"We'll be leaving now." Xavier said as Hank picked him up off of the floor.  
  
The unconscious mutants had regained consciousness and were trying their best to stand. Roberto looked Mojo in the eye, silently warning him not to try anything. For his part, Mojo simply continued to whimper at being thrust into the face of danger for the first time and suffering pain. Roberto climbed off of the mammoth being.  
  
"You'll never be safe." Mojo said softly.  
  
"What?" Roberto asked, advancing on the being again.  
  
"I said. . .you'll never be safe." Mojo said, his voice becoming brave again. "I'll find you. I'll find you and kill you all."  
  
Xavier shook his head.  
  
"If you want that war, you know where to look. Our numbers are only increasing in our world. And remember. . .we know how to find you, too." Xavier said as Hank carried him out of the box.  
  
"I'll get you. I'll get you." Mojo whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The two groups met at the abandoned floating chair of Xavier's. Evan reached into the chair and found the device.  
  
"Ve're going home." Kurt whispered to himself.  
  
"That's right, Fuzzy." Kitty whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around him. "And I couldn't be happier to be going home with you."  
  
"We still have to go through seven at a time. Kurt, Scott, would you like to go first?" Hank asked, watching as a group of security drones begant to surround the group. "We'll have to make this fast. Kurt, Scott, Kitty, Jean, Evan, Marie and myself will go first."  
  
Kurt felt Kitty take his hand in hers, and witnessed Jean lace her fingers through Scott's. Kurt looked at Kitty, who smiled at him. He saw Hank join hands with Marie and Evan place his hand on Hank's back. Hank held out his free hand and activated the device as the others looked on.  
  
And then Kurt closed his eyes, and felt himself going home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
One more chapter. Not much else to say. The next chapter will be fluff (sue me). It'll just be a little epilogue. I hope to get it up tomorrow. If I don't, I won't be able to post it until after my next vacation, which would be Wednesday of next week. I hope you've all liked this story, and its been fun writing it. I feel really happy with it. We'll see how I feel at the last chapter.  
  
Later. 


	14. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own "X-Men: Evolution," or any other Marvel or WB property.  
  
Notes: Okay, I just got back from sleeping for four days in Key West. I'm going to try to finish this up as fast as I possibly can, but I guess that we'll see about that. Like I said, it's been fun. Don't read too much into the last couple of paragraphs, though. We'll see. Maybe sometime in the future. Oh, yeah! I just started writing a new story! Look for it. It's called "The Battle of Bayville Mall." Another, probably failed, attempt at humor. . .  
  
Oh! And I caught the new episode two weeks ago. You know the one that centered on the Brotherhood? Oh, and lookee here! Lance saves the day. Oh. . .goody. What's that I smell? Is that some Lance/Kitty angst? Great. Excuse me while I vomit. Okay, now that I'm back from vomiting, did everyone notice who stayed with Kitty, even though he didn't think that she could phase the entire train? Who came back for her? Who would have died with her? Uh-huh. That's right. That's all I have to say, besides that I'm loving this season. Great episodes so far (including the one with Wolvie and X23 against Hydra).  
  
OH YEAH! TO SIGN A PETITION FOR A SEASON 5 OF X-MEN: EVOLUTION, GO TO  
  
RedLion2: Here it is, all saccharine sweet, just for you! Anyhow, glad you liked the story. And I've been meaning to read more "Shadows. . ." and just haven't gotten the chance to do so yet. Yours is one of the six or so stories that I owe serious reviews to, as soon as possible. I promise to get to that pretty soon, here.  
  
Electric Russian: That would be one strange marriage indeed. But, hey, if you want to marry a robot, that's your thing, and you should fly your colors proudly! Heehee. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and reviewing, and I hope you like whatever else I do as much as you liked this one. Oh, and there might, maybe, could one day be a sequel to this one. Keep reading.  
  
Rogue Hobbit: Yes! I knew you'd notice! Why didn't Kurt ever take his imager off? You thought that was leading up to something. It possibly could, in the sequel (if I ever write it). One of the Major Domo's lines in this chapter should give you a hint of the direction I'd be moving in.  
  
Equavetporsche: Didn't that used to be called "Karate Kitty?" I wondered what happened to that. Glad you liked the story. Hope you like the fluffiness.  
  
Taekwondodo: Have you read your email? If you haven't received one from me, check it again! Ner!  
  
Storm Heart: As always, glad you liked it. My theory is actually comic- verse (it's pieced together with info I've gotten from my friends who still read the comics). I just think that something's building up that will culminate in the return of Shadowcat to Uncanny X-Men instead of Extreme. That's just a theory, though. I'm probably wrong. Anyhow, glad you liked it, hope you like this last chapter.  
  
Ever-Forever-Fuzzy: Holy crap! I want some of whatever you're on. Seriously, though, it means a lot to me when someone tells me that I have "evolved" as a writer. That's exactly what I've been working toward, so thank you for the compliment. I've never watched Inuyasha, but I'll give it a try.  
  
Okay, if I forgot anyone, I hope you don't mind. My computer's been crashing on me, so I need to put this up before I lose it. BIG THANKS to everyone who read and reviewed. It's been much appreciated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt collapsed onto the ground. Bowing his head, he breathed hard, cold from the inter-dimensional travel. Jean knelt on the ground and held onto Scott as he kissed the ground, laughing maniacally.  
  
"I. . .have never. . .been so glad to be home!" Evan shouted.  
  
"No shit." Marie said. "Tha' place flat out sucked."  
  
"Children. Language." Hank said, smiling at his own private joke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the Mojoverse for some more of the others. I suggest that you vacate the premises immediately, since I wouldn't want to see the others appear within pieces of you all."  
  
"You're a good man, Mr. McCoy!" Evan said, pointing his index finger on his right hand at the blue, furry mutant. "You're a good man, and absolutely right. Everyone, move."  
  
The others got up and began to move to the side of the large clearing that they had landed in as Hank McCoy used the device and disappeared again.  
  
"Ooooh." Marie said. "Listen to Evan. He led the New Mutants into the Mojoverse and he suddenly thinks he's Scott."  
  
"Jah, Scott! I'd vatch him if I vere you. He's after your job." Kurt said, walking with the support of Kitty.  
  
"He's welcome to it, if it means that he gets to traipse through other dimensions with your fuzzy butt, Kurt." Scott joked.  
  
"Scott, I can zink of no one else I vould razzer haff had by mein side." Kurt said, his joking demeanor dropping away as he put his hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Me neither, man." Scott said, and the two injured teens embraced each other.  
  
"Aw. How sweet. Ya'll gonna get married now or somethin'?" Marie asked, a rare smile gracing her face.  
  
"I don't think so." Jean said, grabbing Scott by the shoulder, pulling him away from Kurt and into a deep kiss.  
  
The other teens "ooohed" and "aaahed" appropriately, and the surprised look on Scott's face was falling away as he fell into the kiss. Jean finally let go of him and sat back down on the ground. Kurt and Kitty were still laughing at the look on Scott's face as the two of them and Evan joined Jean by her side. Scott was still standing there, looking at Jean with both confusion and happiness on his face.  
  
"So. . .does this mean. . .that we. . .we're. . ." Scott began to ask.  
  
"Scott, if you have to ask, I'm taking the kiss back." Jean said, resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
The others laughed as Scott grinned sheepishly and joined them on the ground, sitting next to Jean.  
  
Kurt laughed and then looked over at Kitty. She was smiling sweetly at him, and then frowned slightly and cocked her head, as if questioning him. Kurt ran his tongue over his lips, nervous in the anticipation of what he was about to tell her. Kitty smiled at him again, but she still looked confused. Kurt moved closer to her, his mouth next to her ear, and was about to tell her something when suddenly there was a loud noise and shimmering light in the middle of the clearing. Hank had just reappeared with Sam, Rahne, Jamie, Roberto, Ray, and Amara. The younger teens ran up to their older compatriots, all of them happy to be back together.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Did we miss anything?" Jamie called out as the New Mutants ran toward the X-Men.  
  
"Naw. Not much. Just Jean sucking face with Scott." Evan said.  
  
As the teasing of Scott and Jean began, Kurt caught Kitty's eye again. She shook and cocked her head again, as if not understanding something Kurt had said. Kurt smiled softly, and reached toward her with her hand. He gently poked her nose with one of his fingers, and she sat there silent before grinning and hugging him again.  
  
"It can wait for later." Kurt thought to himself, not knowing that his thoughts were echoed in Kitty's voice within her own head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Soon, Hank reappeared with Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Longshot, and the Professor. The troupe took a while to get a bearing on their surroundings, but soon found that they were some ten miles outside of the town of Bayville. A call later, several cabs were returning them to the mansion. Longshot had decided to return to his world, but only after a little bit of rest. He would have to return later, when it was not expected, hopefully then Mojo would not be looking for him full-time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt opened his eyes to the sound of an alarm going off. Rolling over, he hit the "snooze" button on his clock and began to drift off, back to sleep. He was close to actual slumber when Kitty's head phased through the door.  
  
"Thought I heard your alarm." Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty? Vhat is it?" Kurt yawned, sitting up. His sheet fell past his bare chest as he rubbed his eyes, and Kitty blushed slightly, averting her eyes as she entered his room.  
  
"Nothing. You've just been, like, sleeping a lot lately." Kitty said, sitting down next to him on his bed.  
  
Kurt snorted. He found it funny how Kitty would revert to her "Valley Girl" lingo after surviving a life or death situation.  
  
"What's funny?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nozzing. Is Longshot still here?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he's supposed to leave today." Kitty said.  
  
"I vonder vhy he doesn't stay here."  
  
Kitty settled back against the headboard and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt blinked in surprise, but then he smiled gently and dropped his shoulder lower so she could lie there comfortably.  
  
"You know, Kurt. I really missed you." Kitty said.  
  
"Jah. I missed you, too, Katzchen." Kurt said.  
  
"I was really scared for you, too." Kitty said.  
  
"Um, zank you." Kurt said, feeling himself falling asleep again.  
  
Kitty watched him from the corner of her eye, and then reached up and kissed the snoring Nightcrawler on his cheek. Keeping her eyes on his sleeping face, she slowly bent her neck forward again, and her lips set softly against his. Feeling the warmth from his mouth, she gently kissed the sleeping young man, hoping that he wouldn't wake up, and at the same time praying that he would. When she opened her eyes again, Kurt was still asleep.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Fuzzy." Kitty whispered. "You're, like, so important to me. More than you know."  
  
Settling back down, she fell asleep as well. A few moments after she closed her eyes, however, the sides of Kurt's mouth lifted into a beautiful smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kurt woke up and found that Kitty was gone. Getting out of his bed, he got dressed as quickly as he could and walked down the stairs to the front entryway. There seemed to be a lot of people gathering at the door, and Kurt joined them there, standing next to Rahne.  
  
"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh, Kurt! Didn't see you there. Oh, but you don't know! Longshot's leaving." Rahne said.  
  
"What? When?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Now." Longshot said as he entered the room. He had a pack on his back and he looked completely rested and restored from his battle-induced injuries. "But I'm glad you're here, Kurt. Kurt, Scott, I just wanted to tell you both how impressed I am, by the both of you. I don't even know if I could have stood up to what you two had to, and. . .well. . .I just wanted to congratulate you. Most people don't make it that far in Mojo's little games."  
  
"Thank you." Scott said, slightly bowing his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Jah. Zank you." Kurt replied.  
  
"All of you. . ." Longshot said, addressing the young mutants gathered in the hall. ". . .you all have reason to be proud of yourselves. I've never seen anything or anyone fight like you all do, and I think this world is lucky to have you on the side of good, whether it realizes it, or not."  
  
The group all murmured their "thanks" and "you toos" as Longshot turned to face Xavier.  
  
"Are you sure that you wish to return, Longshot?" Xavier asked. "You are more than welcome to stay here and make this world your home."  
  
"The offer sounds appealing, Professor Xavier. But I cannot give up hope for those who are fighting Mojo in my world. He needs to be stopped, and if I can have a hand in it, then I'm all the better for it." Longshot said, extending his hand to Xavier.  
  
"Well, remember, if you are ever in need of assistance. . ." Xavier said, shaking Longshot's four fingered hand.  
  
"I'll come running." Longshot said, smiling.  
  
"The area safest for you to return to your world is about five miles away from here." Hank said. "Logan and I would be more than happy to drive you there."  
  
"Thank you, Hank, Logan." Longshot said, bowing his head in their direction. "Well, I guess this is it. Thank you all so much. Goodbye."  
  
The mutants all said goodbye to him as he walked outside with Logan and Hank. They watched until the car drove off, and then they separated into different areas of the mansion. Kurt continued to watch as the car drove off into the distance, and then disappeared, reappearing in the kitchen. He was in the midst of making himself a very large sandwich when Kitty walked in.  
  
"How did I know that I'd find you here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kurt said, grinning.  
  
Kitty sat down and watched him for a few moments. He continued to look over at her and get a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What's the shit-eating grin for?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty! Language!" Kurt said.  
  
"Okay, well, what's the grin for? What's, like, so funny?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nozzing." Kurt said.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty whined. She hated being left out of the loop. "Come on! I'd totally tell you if I were you and you were me, Kurt!"  
  
"Nope. Not telling." Kurt said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
Kitty phased through the table she had been sitting at and grabbed his tail, phasing it and her hand into the wall behind them.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'm leaving it there." Kitty said.  
  
Kurt actually laughed.  
  
"I'll do it!" Kitty mock threatened.  
  
"No you von't!" Kurt said, dragging his tail back through the wall. "You know vhy?"  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked, giving him a "baby must play" look.  
  
"Because you don't know vhat you'd do vizout me." Kurt said.  
  
Kitty looked confused, and then, slowly, mortification spread across her face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm really important to you." Kurt said, leaning in closer to her face. "More zan I know."  
  
Kitty's face was as red as a fire truck.  
  
"You. . .you were awake when I. . ." Kitty began.  
  
"Yup." Kurt said, and then leaned in further and kissed Kitty. Kitty stood frozen and then returned the kiss, but only for a second, because as soon as she began, Kurt disappeared.  
  
Kitty looked around the kitchen as he hand traced over her lips. He had been awake! That dirty, little, fuzzy. . .  
  
Kitty smiled suddenly, and ran from the room. She didn't know where Kurt was, but she had some ideas. She also had some ideas of what she would do to him when she found him. She was sure that Kurt wouldn't complain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
A clicking sound could be heard at the end of the hallway. Water dripped into small, oily puddles on the ground. In the middle of the hallway, a light swung from an extension chord which had been stapled to the ceiling. The clicking sound began to grow in volume, and so did the voice. The voice was high-pitched and screechy. The swinging light in the hallway threw off enough light that an observer would be able to make out a huge, hulking mass being carried on a metal platform that was making its way to the end of the hall.  
  
"Well, that was just about everything but good!" Mojo yelled.  
  
"I am sorry, oh Corpulent One, that it did not work out for the better." Major said. "We did, however, manage to video tape them. We can make some great ratings from reruns."  
  
"I suppose so. But its difficult for me. . .not getting what I want." Mojo said.  
  
"I know it is, Sir. And I think you are holding up marvelously well. And remember that we do have the DNA samples of the outworlders known as Kurt and Scott. That should help us to. . ."cultivate". . . some new talent." Major said.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. But I will hold my promise to the teacher. That old man, and all of his students, will pay for humiliating me. One day, they all will."  
  
And with that, they walked down the hallway, toward Mojo's private office through the back entrance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Okay, that's it everyone! That ending, just F.Y.I., is not a "to be continued." It's being left as a "can be continued if I choose to do so." But that is the end of "You're Gonna Be A Star." I hope you all liked it. I'm working on another XME idea, but it might be rated R. Really rated R, bordering on "I might have to find another site to post this on rated R." Hm. Maybe I'll just stick to my other ideas and make it PG13. We'll see. Anyhow, I think it's safe to assume that you can be looking for something new from me soon. Really soon, as I've already finished the first chapter of "The Battle of Bayville Mall," and will be posting it about five minutes after I post this. Anyhow, hope you liked "You're Gonna Be A Star," and if you'll be reading "The Battle of Bayville Mall," I hope you like Jubilee and Jamie (not as a romantic couple).  
  
Later. 


End file.
